


To Raise a Triclops

by SatuD2



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Assassination, Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Evil Mentor, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Martial Arts, Origin Story, School, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 42,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: A pale telepath is given an unexpected assignment in the middle of the night: to raise a triclops baby in the way of the Crane. If only he was old enough to protect him properly. Rated for safety. Potentially slightly AU.





	1. An Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting my current WIP to AO3. This is the first writing I'd done for five long years after my computer tragically died taking with it all my in-progress fics and plots! This was one plot that was half-finished at the time of said loss and this is the re-writing of the details I could remember. I think it's better, but hey, I'm biased :P Enjoy!

It was the middle of a balmy summer night. The air was thick with the humidity that comes after a heavy rain, the scent of moist earth and wet grass rising softly in a thin mist that clung to the curves of the earth. The moon was full, casting a silvery glow over the small, unassuming collection of buildings in the middle of this isolated valley. It was peaceful, idyllic, a perfect night.

There were four buildings making up the four walls of a paved square, the corners left open. The northernmost building was the dormitory, and there a young boy slept.

He was in his own room, a luxury afforded to him as the top pupil of the dojo, curled up in a full size bed that was far too large for one so small. His pale head was resting on top of a hard sliver of a pillow, his eyes peacefully closed. His sleep was deep and dreamless and about to be disturbed.

The door to his room flung open, bouncing off the opposite wall with a resounding bang that echoed in his ears. He shot up in bed immediately, his oval eyes wide and his mouth a flat line. He had not had his sleep disturbed at this time of night before, it was usually varying points of time in the morning to keep him on his toes, ready to fight at any moment. He had been trained to assume his fighting position on waking and that's what he did. Granted, it looked like he was just standing on his bed, but from this position he was covered defence-wise and would be able to take most opponents off-guard.

The silhouette in the doorway nodded its head. His hair was split like birds wings, impeccable even at this early hour, though his scalp was bald between the wings, his customary hat not in view tonight.

"Very good, Chiaotzu, stand down."

At the cold voice the small boy relaxed imperceptibly, his posture not changing in any visible way. He bowed.

"Yes, Master?" His voice was high and completely expressionless.

"I have a project for you," Master Shen said. He held up a bundle of cloth. "This was left on our doorstep sometime during the night. It woke me. I want you to take care of it."

He tossed it towards Chiaotzu, who caught it carefully. He looked at the cloth in his hands then blinked in surprise as he felt movement beneath the thick cloth. He looked up at Shen, confusion in his eyes.

"Master… May I?"

A curt nod and he lay the bundle down at his feet on the bed, carefully starting to unwrap the cloth. To his shock he revealed a baby boy, naked and pink and squirming, a shock of thick black hair on his small head. He looked back up at Shen, his surprise showing clearly on his face. This was a rarity; he was usually so good at keeping his emotion off his face. He tried to ignore the twisting fear curling up from his feet, tying his guts in knots.

"Master, w-when you say 'take care of'… w-what do you m-mean?"

He cursed himself for the stuttering that he suddenly couldn't control. He had been told to do this before and it usually meant something very specific. He was good at killing people, in the sense that he was efficient and tried to ensure minimal suffering. He was not good in the sense that he vomited every time he did, his emotions roiling to the surface in a wave he couldn't control until the last dredges of bile were out of his system.

"I mean raise it."

Relief coursed through him. His emotions suddenly came under control at those simple words. He had been so afraid that they would ask him to kill a baby. He wouldn't be able to do that, and the punishment for defying orders was…severe.

"Yes, master. Of course, master."

"Good." Shen turned and the door slammed shut behind him despite no one putting their hands on it.

At the sound of the bang the baby startled, his eyes shooting open. Immediately he started to cry, wailing and squirming as he stared almost accusingly up at Chiaotzu with his dark eyes.

"No, shh, hush." Chiaotzu's voice was soft and soothing. He reached out one hand, hesitated and then gently brushed his fingertips on the baby's cheek. It was soft, smooth and warm. Chiaotzu relaxed a little bit more. He had almost expected to be shocked. Encouraged by this, he moved his hand up and brushed the thick black hair away from the baby's forehead. A third eye opened there, red and irritated, a strand of hair visible on its surface.

"Oh Kami," Chiaotzu breathed, frozen in shock. The baby was a triclops. He had heard of them before but never of a baby one. The triclops' he had heard of were all adults who had earned their third eye after a lifetime of devoted meditation and sacrifice, a physical embodiment of their enlightenment. How on earth had this baby gained one? Was it fate or a fluke?

While he was frozen with shock the baby was still crying, his third eye slitted and watering. Chiaotzu shook himself back to earth and bent down, examining the third eye.

"This may hurt," he said softly, then gently wiped along the eyelid, attempted to free the hair caught there.

It pulled free slowly, the baby giving another agonising wail. Chiaotzu checked the make sure the hair was gone, then bundled the baby up in the cloth, holding him gently in his arms, rocking him awkwardly from side to side.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word," he sang softly, the words to a vaguely remembered lullaby from his own childhood. "Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a…a…"

He faltered and then started humming along to the tune. The baby's wails lessened to sobs and then to hiccupping whimpers. Chiaotzu smiled at the baby, his humming coming to a halt though he continued the rocking movement of his arms.

"You're going to need a name," he said softly. He thought for a moment, then grinned and put one hand up as the baby smiled up at him, a tiny pink hand wrapping around his white finger. "Tienshinhan," he said quietly. "But I'm going to call you Tien, okay? At least when Shen isn't around."

The thought of his master made his heart freeze and his face fall into its usual flat, doll-like appearance. The reason he had been given this baby to raise instead of to dispose of was because Shen wanted to train him. Maybe train him to be an assassin since Chiaotzu was still such a disappointment. Oh, Kami, he had to try and protect this baby.


	2. A Bond

Chiaotzu woke slowly from an uneasy sleep, his thin eyebrows drawn together in a frown. At first the deep sense of anxiety roiling in his gut didn't make any sense, but then he heard a soft whimper from beside him that brought him all the way into consciousness. He sat upright in the bed, looking to the side at the small baby lying flat beside him. Tien's eyes were open, the three of them fixed on Chiaotzu, his hands covering his mouth. Oh Kami, he had been half convinced the boy was a dream.

He got out of bed and picked the boy up, realising the sheet around him was wet. Tien squirmed in discomfort but settled with a soft murmur from Chiaotzu. The telepath removed the wet cloth, holding the naked baby in his arms.

Tien squirmed and twisted his body, his short fingers grasping the soft cotton of Chiaotzu's pyjamas.

"It's okay, Tien, I'll get you some clothes."

Chiaotzu looked around the small room. It was one of three private bedrooms in the dojo, the other two belonging to Shen and Tao Pai Pai (on the rare occasion he stayed), and was also the smallest. There was only enough space for the bed and the door to open, zero appreciable floor space. The window looked out into the valley, the glade at the base of two sloping rises. As there was no space for a wardrobe he kept all of his belongings in a metal footlocker he kept stowed under the bed. If he pulled it out then the door would only swing open to half-mast.

He laid the baby on the bed again, draping the dry blanket over him, then crouched and pulled the locker out, lifting the lid and rifling through the items inside.

It contained mostly clothes, undershirts and pants mostly with a collection of coiled belts. He had one surcoat with the Crane symbol on it that was hung up on the back of the door. He was only allowed one and had to protect it; if anything happened to it he would be punished. The other items in the locker were of a deeply personal nature that he shared with no one. There was a small, smooth rock with a thin crack, a coin marred with a hole slightly off centre, a fragile sun-faded seashell. These items held a lot of personal meaning to him, each tightly connected to a memory. If he held one in his hands, rubbing his fingers over the details, he would be transported to another place, another time, another him.

He pulled out one of his shirts. Though he was only small the shirt would dwarf the baby who lay on the bed. He sighed, counted the shirts (only six) and looked down at the baby.

"You owe me for this, Tien," he said, and ripped the shirt in half.

Tien blinked at him in surprise at the loud tearing noise. Chiaotzu held the tattered halves in his hands for a moment then folded the smaller piece into a triangle. He tied it around the baby's bottom as a nappy, hoping it would suffice in case of another accident. The larger half he placed on the bed, then put the baby on it and wrapped him up.

Tien babbled and cooed up at Chiaotzu, his face lighting up with joy. Chiaotzu smiled and picked up the baby, holding him to his chest.

"That better, Tien?"

The baby cooed again, a wide smile appearing on his small face. Chiaotzu lifted one hand, shifting Tien's weight so it rested in one arm. He gently brushed away the thick black fringe to fully reveal the third eye set in his forehead.

"This hair is gonna be a problem, huh?" He twisted a few strands between his fingers, frowning. "We may need to cut it."

He would in fact have to shave it off at one point or another. Shen demanded it of his pupils, claimed it had something to do with aerodynamics. Chiaotzu thought it was to do with the elderly man's bald spot, of not wanting any of his students to show him up with a full head of hair. Chiaotzu was allowed to not shave his head because the one hair he could grow there barely warranted the effort.

Tien giggled and smiled widely again. His arms squirmed free from the tight swaddle and reached up towards the pale, red cheeked face above him. Chiaotzu realised he had been frowning and his expression softened into an expression that was just a shade shy of a smile.

"We'll work on your emotions when you get a bit older," he said softly. "It takes a long time to learn how to keep them down. Enjoy them while you can, Tien. It's hard to feel them freely once you learn to suppress them."

He was acutely aware of how much emotion he was showing on his face during the interactions with the baby. It felt so foreign; he was so used to suppressing his emotions to nothing. His childlike face was usually kept completely blank, something which unnerved his opponents to no end. He couldn't keep that expression with Tien though. For some reason the baby broke through his defences and left his emotions bared, open and visible and raw.

He felt a spark of warmth as he looked down at the tiny baby, the smiling face, the bright light in those three dark eyes. It was the first glow of affection he had felt in a long, long time. He hugged Tien closer and hesitatingly pressed his lips to the heavy mop of black hair.

"I'm going to take care of you," he whispered, not moving away. "I'm going to protect you as best I can."

He closed his eyes as he held Tien close to him, hearing the baby's giggles, his lips curled in a soft smile that was barely visible.


	3. A Step

Chiaotzu stood frozen in one spot, his face blank, his eyes fixed ahead. He seemed calm, but internally his mind was racing, anxiously flitting from one tactic to another. His opponent was sitting cross-legged across the square from him, their back turned and their hands resting comfortably on their knees.

Chiaotzu cast his mind out in front of him like a net, spreading so it filled the square, making a perfect circle around the sitting figure. He started to gently probe, trying to keep his mind quiet and his intrusion slow so that it wouldn't be felt.

He was a telepath. The art of casting his mind and infiltrating the thoughts of others came easily to him. Presented with an untrained mind he could usually sneak in easily, finding out secrets. In his early days at the Crane School that was what Shen had used him for: intel, not letting him show his face as it usually distracted the target. Since then he had been training to get into more guarded minds. Martial artists had intrinsically honed minds that were difficult to read unnoticed. And this martial artist was trained in telepathy.

He held his breath as the gentle tendrils of his mind touched the mind of the man sitting there. The first contact went unnoticed and, encouraged, he tried to probe deeper, to get below the superficial and into the subconscious level below. As he did the mind beneath his reacted, lashing out and roughly grabbing at those gentle points of his mind, travelling along the pathway of his own telepathic link towards him.

His face remained composed and his body remained still, but his mind recoiled violently, thrashing and desperately trying to get away from the energy that held it so tightly. He was unable to suppress a burst of terror as his own thoughts were infiltrated with ease.

The figure across from him slowly got to his feet, placing his hands behind him. He turned and his dark sunglasses flashed in the bright sun. Chiaotzu could feel the disapproval in his gaze, burning his skin like an iron brand.

"Not good enough," Shen said, his voice cold.

"I…I'm sorry, Master. I went as slow as I could," Chiaotzu said.

"I could feel you manhandling my thoughts." Shen's lip twisted in a sneer. "You need the delicacy of a surgeon, not the force of a bulldozer."

Chiaotzu bowed his head in shame, not allowing the emotion to show on his face. "But, Master, I thought I was being gentle."

"Clearly not."

Chiaotzu fought down a flush, feeling just the tips of his ears heat up. As he was about to ask how he could do better, how he could be more delicate with his mind, a wail broke through the silence. Chiaotzu's stomach immediately twisted into a tight knot, his eyes widening as he looked at his master.

There was a long silence between them, Chiaotzu fighting his instinct to go to the crying child, Shen's face not revealing his reaction to this interruption of their training. Finally Shen said, "Go shut him up."

The young telepath turned and walked slowly from the ring, fighting the urge to hurry his footsteps, knowing that such an action would be seen as a sign of weakness. Friendships were not valued highly within the Crane School; there was the underlying teaching that it made one weak, that it diluted the fierce loyalty that his masters demanded.

Though he didn't know what they expected to happen. They gave him a baby, a helpless child who had no one who cared for him, to raise. It was inevitable that he was going to have some feelings of affection towards the boy.

As soon as he was inside and out of Shen's sight he sped up to a run, his small feet tapping on the hard stone floor as he headed towards the sounds of Tien's crying.

The boy had been with him for six months and was, approximately, a year old now. He could stand and travel along using the furniture, clinging tight to the bed as he bumbled back and forth.

"Chao!"

Chiaotzu opened the door the slightest fraction and slipped through the gap, closing it with a click behind him. Tien was lying on the floor next to the bed, his head propped up against the wall, his face screwed up as he wailed.

"Oh, Tien, what happened?" Chiaotzu asked, running over and lifting the small boy so he was sitting up away from the wall.

"Chao," Tien whimpered, his sobs lessening as soon as he heard Chiaotzu's voice. This was his name for Chiaotzu, the best he could articulate the complicated name.

"Hush, Tien," Chiaotzu said, sitting down on the floor next to the triclops and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Did you fall and hit your head?" Tien jerked his head in a nod, sniffling. "You're okay though, huh? Doesn't hurt too bad?"

Tien nodded again. Tears were still shining in his three eyes but he offered a tentative smile, one hand rubbing the back of his head.

"You've got to go slow, Tien-kun," Chiaotzu said. "You're still only little."

The boy smiled shyly up at him, a flush touching his cheeks. Chiaotzu tried to keep his face blank but was unable to stop a slight smile showing on his face. The telepath stood, then gestured to the boy, motioning with one hand.

"Come on, Tien, get up."

Tien blinked up at Chiaotzu, his apprehension showing clearly in his eyes. Chiaotzu smiled encouragingly, and Tien got uncertainly to his feet, clutching tight to the edge of the bed. Chiaotzu took a step away, looking pointedly at the baby. The small triclops looked at his hands for a moment then released his grip on the mattress. He wavered slightly on his feet, his balance uncertain, and looked at Chiaotzu with fear in his eyes.

"Ah, I see, you were trying to walk without support, is that right?"

Tien nodded his head, swaying dangerously as his centre of balance shifted.

"It's okay," the telepath said gently. "I'm here, I'll catch you if you fall."

He lifted one hand, palm out, in preparation of wrapping his power around the boy should his balance fail him.

"Chao," Tien said and took a tottering step forward. He almost overbalanced, his arms waving in the air, then took three more steps in quick succession. His hands reached forward and then his arms were around Chiaotzu's waist, his face split in a wide grin as he looked up.

Chiaotzu grinned back, his arms wrapping around and lifting the boy up. He laughed as he spun the triclops around. The sound was high and sweet, and he found he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so freely.

"You did awesome, Tien!"

"Chaozu," Tien said, his voice proud, and Chiaotzu felt the warm spark of affection, of love, sink into him again, lighting up his face and spreading through his limbs.

"Good job, little brother," he whispered, and hugged Tien tighter as the triclops laughed in triumph.


	4. An Introduction

Chiaotzu smiled as Tien clambered up onto the bed, staring out the window as the first snowflakes fell softly from the sky to melt on the glass. His three eyes were wide and he pressed his hands to the glass, tilting his head to try and see up into the sky. The window kept fogging with his breath and he kept wiping it off with the side of one hand, not letting it distract him.

"Where's it coming from, nii-chan?"

Chiaotzu's smile widened as he crawled up onto the bed beside the toddler. He draped the blanket over the boy's narrow shoulders, making sure he was warm, before looking out the window at the snow. He loved watching the snow: how it swirled and cascaded and layered white upon white. He was very sensitive the cold though, meaning he usually had to stay inside instead of being out in the swirling flakes of snow, but watching was still transporting. He could vaguely remember his first snowstorm, how speechless he'd been, how enthralled at the sheer wonder of it all.

"From the sky, Tien, it's like rain but…frozen."

Tien made a soft noise of awe, his eyes wide and flitting around quickly to follow the soft flakes of snow in their travels. His vision was excellent, able to follow the quickest of movements. They watched the snow together for a long moment, a companionable silence between them. Tien's nose was pushed flat against the glass as he continued to try to find a source other than the clouds, the telepath's arm draped gently over the triclops' shoulders.

The door behind them creaked as it opened and Chiaotzu withdrew his arm as though he was touching something very hot. Tien didn't pay any mind, his face still pressed against the cold glass. Chiaotzu swivelled on the bed, bowing his head in respect.

"Master," he murmured.

"Chiaotzu." Shen's voice was cold, his face inscrutable.

Chiaotzu quickly turned and nudged Tien, murmuring softly to him, "Turn around, bow, quick."

Tien looked at him, baffled, then looked over his shoulder at the man in the doorway. There was no fear in his eyes, something that made Chiaotzu's stomach twist.

"Whozzat, nii-chan?"

Chiaotzu's entire body froze, terror unfurling through him like sinister black wings. Shen's glasses shone in the dim light as he turned his head ever so fractionally towards the telepath. Shen had never been around Tien, had never introduced himself. Though Chiaotzu had tried to press upon him the importance of their invisible masters, a two year old couldn't grasp such things with the appropriate gravity.

"Nii-chan?"

Tien's voice was high and sweet and incredibly loud in the otherwise completely silent room.

"T-that's our master, Tienshinhan" Chiaotzu said through numb lips. His wide eyes were fixed on Shen's face, desperately searching for any hint of reaction. Shen didn't give him one, his face as set as a stone. "Bow, come on, he's waiting."

Tien swivelled and looked curiously at Shen. The old man was apparently intimidating on closer inspection and the boy tilted his head down in a bow, the first signs of fear tightening the corners of his mouth.

"This is Tienshinhan," Chiaotzu said, gesturing at the triclops. "He... He's two."

It was the truth but sounded like a poor excuse to his own ears. Shen wouldn't accept such disrespect.

To his surprise Shen nodded once, then said, "He's nearly old enough to begin our training. I want you to start shaving his head now. And begin teaching some basic techniques: meditation, ki-control, telepathy."

Chiaotzu jerked his head in a nod, feeling his joints loosen as the fear subsided to be replaced with relief. He tightened his muscles, not wanting to slump into a puddle on the bed.

"Y-yes, Master," he said.

He turned to Tien, a relieved smile fighting to show on his face, when Shen spoke again.

"And if I hear that sort of nonsense again you'll both be punished."

The bottom dropped from Chiaotzu's stomach and he nodded dumbly. Shen turned and left, the door swinging shut behind him. Chiaotzu released a held in breath in a whoosh, his heart fluttering in his chest. Tien was still looking at the bed, his face still, and his eyes wide. The telepath carefully put his arm back around the toddler's shoulders, his touch tentative.

"Why'd he say that?" Tien asked, his voice soft. "What nonsense?"

Chiaotzu sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"You can't call me your brother in front of Master Shen. When he's around we're fellow students and nothing more. Not brothers, not even friends. Okay?"

"But…but you are my brother, nii-chan," Tien said, confusion in his eyes. Chiaotzu hugged the smaller child closer to him, sadness in the slight smile on his face.

"I know, Tien. But Master Shen doesn't like it when his students are close." He jostled the toddler. "Come on, we have to shave your head."

Tien nodded, his face still. They both moved to the floor, Chiaotzu pulling out a shirt and a razor from his footlocker. He had been given another student's spare razor, the sharp edge gleaming in the dimmed light from the window. Tien watched as Chiaotzu flicked it open, his eyes wide. Chiaotzu saw and smiled encouragingly.

"It's okay, Tien. You trust me, don't you?" Tien nodded, his eyes wide. "It won't hurt. Your head might be a bit cold, but the Crane uniform includes a hat if you want to wear it. You have an okay shaped head so you'll look okay." He ruffled the thick mop of black hair that he had kept cropped short enough to not obscure the boy's third eye.

Tien nodded, then sat on the floor, allowing Chiaotzu to put the shirt over his head to catch the hair that fell. He slathered a thin layer of soap and water on the boy's scalp and carefully shaved off the black hair, inch by inch, mourning quietly as it disappeared leaving smooth pale skin behind.

Tien was very good, sitting completely still until all of his hair was gone, and when Chiaotzu gave the okay he started rubbing his scalp, marvelling at the feeling of bare skin beneath his fingers.

"Tomorrow I'll start training you in telepathy," Chiaotzu said quietly. "We'll go slow, okay? You've got another year or so to become really good at it."

"Okay." Tien paused, fiddling with a lock of hair that had fallen into his lap. "Can…can I call you my brother when it's just us?"

Chiaotzu's face relaxed into a smile, wrapping his arms around Tien and pulling him back against his chest.

"Of course you can, Tien," he said softly.

"I love you, nii-chan."

"I love you too, Tien," Chiaotzu said, and pressed a kiss to the top of Tien's bald head. His eyes clenched shut as he held the boy close to him. That had been a close call. They couldn't slip like that again.


	5. A Thought

The two boys sat across the room from each other, both with their legs crossed and their hands in their laps. The toddler kept fidgeting with the hem of his pants, his eyes flitting up and down, his face concerned. The older child was smiling, but his smile was slightly strained at the corners.

"Is it gonna hurt, nii-chan?"

"No, Tien. I promise."

Chiaotzu's stomach twisted, and he sent a quick prayer to Kami that the boy's mind would be open to him. If it wasn't then he would have to force his way through, breaking open the boy's natural boundaries, and no matter how gentle he was that would be painful.

"You need to stay very quiet, Tien, and very still. Keep your body relaxed and try to keep your mind open. It'll feel strange, but once I get through I can teach you to speak telepathically to me over a great distance."

Tien still looked worried, but he stopped fiddling with his hem and met Chiaotzu's eyes.

"Close your eyes, Tien, I'll warn you before I do anything."

Tien nodded once, then closed his eyes, his mouth still firmly set in a thin line. Chiaotzu cast his mind out, using his training sessions with Shen to surround the boy without touching him. He could feel the ki that pulsated there, still contained within the toddler's small frame. He could feel the heart that was beating frantically, the anxiety that sent the mind beneath him into a roiling mess.

"I'm going to touch your mind now, Tien," Chiaotzu said gently. "Stay very still. It's going to feel a bit weird."

Tien's lips tightened but he otherwise didn't move. Chiaotzu could feel his anxiety increase though, his heartbeat quickening. He carefully touched the boy's mind with his own, taking care not to go too deep but also not moving too slowly or carefully that he wouldn't be felt. He wasn't doing a recon mission, after all, he was trying to teach the boy what telepathy felt like.

Tien flinched and shrank into himself a little. His mind shuddered, attempting to repel Chiaotzu's thoughts.

"It's okay, Tien," Chiaotzu said. He didn't delve any deeper, afraid of causing pain, just allowed his energy to sit on the surface of Tien's mind. "Feels weird, right?"

"Yeah," Tien said softly, then laughed nervously. "Is that you? For real?"

Chiaotzu concentrated on softening the edges of his mind, of projecting more of himself and personalising the energy Tien would be feeling. He watched closely as the triclops relaxed further, a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"It is you," he said, awe in his voice.

"I need to go a bit deeper to be able to talk to you, okay? Stay relaxed."

Tien's mind had relaxed and Chiaotzu found it took very little effort to actually go deeper. On the contrary, Tien's mind seemed to embrace him and draw him closer. He felt the trust the small boy had, the faith that Chiaotzu wouldn't hurt him in any way, and his heart warmed.

_Tien, can you hear me?_

"Of course, nii-chan."

_Open your eyes._

Tien's three eyes opened and met Chiaotzu's. The telepath could feel how calm the small boy was now, how relaxed since his fears had been unfounded. He smiled back.

_You're doing really well, Tien._

Tien's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"Nii-chan, you didn't…"

_You can feel my mind, right? Focus on it and think what you want to say._

Tien's smile fell away and his face became solemn. His eyebrows drew together as he concentrated.

_Ch…Chiaotzu?_

The older boy's face split into a wide grin.

_Yes! Perfect!_

_Now…what?_

Tien's mental voice was strained and slow; it seemed to be taking a lot of effort for him to put the words out there. Chiaotzu wasn't worried. It could take many years for someone not proficient in telepathy to manage an effortless conversation.

 _Now we focus on ki-control. Ki is what makes your heart beat and your mind think. My ki is what I use in my abilities._ He held out his hands and pulled some of his ki out to form a swirling ball of flickering light. Tien's eyes fixed on it, the same awe from when he was watching the snow shining there again.

"Wow…" he breathed. Chiaotzu was going to remind him to use his mind, but decided that the boy hadn't realised he had said anything so left it.

_Try to feel your own. It'll be in your chest somewhere, like a warm glow or a gentle force, but you've gotta focus really hard, okay?_

Tien nodded and closed his eyes again, frowning as he concentrated. He slowly moved his hands from his lap, holding them with the palms gently curled towards each other, his body very still. Chiaotzu watched, pleased by how quickly the boy was getting the hang of it. He could vaguely remember learning all of this himself, and how long it had taken him to feel his own energy as a tangible thing, not just a reflex he could cast and reel like fishing line. Tien's hands tensed ever so slightly and a dot of light appeared between them, rolling and twisting.

_You…you did it!_

Chiaotzu couldn't help the pleasure in his voice, the pride he felt seeping into his tone. Tien's eyes snapped open and he looked down at the dot with glee. The dot grew bigger as he watched, the bright ball of his ki expanding so it almost touched his palms.

_Will…it…hurt me?_

_No, Tien. It's your own energy so long as you control it, it can't hurt you._

This was not completely true, but Tien didn't need to know about the dangerous techniques yet, he only needed to know how to control the energy within him. Later he could worry about Shen teaching the boy the deadly moves he knew.

Tien gently moved his hands together, his eyes widening as the ball of ki shrank along with it. He put the palms of his hands together and shivered slightly.

 _Weird,_ he thought and Chiaotzu laughed. Tien looked up and smiled, a little uncertainly. _Super…weird…nii-chan…_

_I know, Tien. You're doing really well. We'll keep practicing._

_Kay…Chiaotzu._

Tien slumped backwards against the wall, an exhausted smile on his face. "That's hard work," he said aloud. "I'm tired."

"Okay, Tien, we can take a break for a bit." Chiaotzu smiled and added telepathically, _I'm proud of you, little brother._

Tien's smile widened. Chiaotzu's chest was warm with pride as he watched the young boy continue to play with his ki, pulling balls out to play between his palms. He had to teach him to control his ki before Shen began his formal teaching. The Crane Hermit would not be nearly as gentle as Chiaotzu was and the more he knew before that training started the less punishment he would receive. And a reduction in the punishments was all Chiaotzu could hope for.


	6. An Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've skipped slightly, Tien is roughly...2.5? 3? ish? It's not

_Chiaotzu, wake up_.

The pale telepath stirred in his sleep, his eyes screwing shut tighter, his hands gripping the sheet. A hand rested gingerly on his arm, jostling him from side to side, and he roused begrudgingly. It was astonishing how hard it was to wake him. If the door slammed open he would be awake within a fraction of a second, standing and ready. But the sound of his young brother saying his name, even inside his head, was not quite enough to bring him to consciousness.

 _Nii-chan,_ _please_.

His eyes slitted open and gradually focused on the toddler's face. Tien's eyes were wide and shining with tears, his mouth turned down sharply in the corners. Fear curled in Chiaotzu's stomach and he sat up.

"Tien, what is it?"

"I broke it, I'm so sorry, nii-chan, I was just looking for a shirt so I could go out and train and I broke it!"

Chiaotzu blinked slowly, then looked at the floor. On the cold hard stones of the floor lay thin shards of cream shell, so thin they were essentially translucent, sharp slivers pointing to the ceiling. Chiaotzu's chest froze and his mouth dropped open, a small sound escaping his mouth.

"Tien," he breathed.

"I'm sorry," Tien said, his mouth trembling as he started to cry. Tears ran from his eyes, streaking down his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean to!"

Chiaotzu put out one hand and his power gently wrapped around each piece. He lifted them up so they floated in front of them and tried to put them back together, to assemble the shell back into its conch shape. His hands trembled as sorrow and grief filled him.

"N-nii-chan?" Tien asked. He saw the look on Chiaotzu's face and fell silent, scrubbing at the tears on his cheeks with both hands. "I'm…I'm so sorry…"

Chiaotzu heaved a sigh, feeling tears burn in his eyes. He gathered the fragments of the shell together with his powers and gently set them on the windowsill. He gestured with both hands and Tien clambered up onto the bed, sitting opposite the telepath.

"I'm really sorry, Chiaotzu, I really didn't mean to. It was all my fault."

Chiaotzu leaned forward and put his arms around the triclops, drawing him close and holding him tight. Tien froze, his words faltering to a halt as his tears soaked into the telepath's shirt.

"It's…it's okay, Tien," he said softly. "It was an accident. Accidents happen."

He took a deep breath and tried to centre himself. His emotions were roiling inside him as he fought to keep them down. Tien was only three years old; he couldn't be completely in control.

"What were you doing, going to train at this time of night?"

He didn't need to look to know that Tien's cheeks were flushing red with embarrassment. Since they had been training with telepathy they had been a constant in each other's minds, each emotion shared to a slight degree.

"I wanted to try to practice the Dodonpa," Tien said quietly, ducking his head, burying his face into Chiaotzu's chest. "I didn't want to wake you."

The Dodon Ray was one of the few ki attacks that Chiaotzu had taught Tien, knowing it would impress Shen when they finally began training properly. At the moment he could only manage a very thin ray, enough to cause a tiny first degree burn to an opponent's skin. He had been trying hard to harness more of his ki to do so, but Chiaotzu was anxious about him using too much and exhausting himself. He was also afraid that Shen would see his potential too clearly and teach him more dangerous techniques, attacks that could endanger his life no matter how tight his control was.

He hugged the triclops to him, trying to reassure him with the embrace, while also trying to recover from the loss of the thin shell. It was one of his most treasured possessions, one of the only reminders of his old life, before the Crane Hermit, before the dojo in the valley and the strict control of his personality. He had been able to hold the delicate shell in his small white hands, his fingertips tracing the intricate whorls of conch, the whooshing of sound as he held it to his ears, and it would take him to another place.

"Was it important?"

Chiaotzu nodded once, fighting to keep the sorrow from the top of his mind where Tien would easily feel it.

"It was my mother's."

Tien pulled away slightly, his three eyes wide as he looked up at his older brother. Chiaotzu kept his face carefully blank, but avoided the triclops' gaze.

"She gave it to me a very long time ago. It…it was a birthday present." He fell silent for a moment, emotion closing his throat so he couldn't say anymore. Tien was watching him closely, his tears drying on his cheeks. Eventually he managed to control the emotions in him and was able to say, "She died, a long time ago. This was the last thing she ever gave me."

He could almost see her face. She had been a telepath, but unlike him and for reasons he couldn't understand she hadn't frozen at age five. She had been very tall, over 6 and a half feet, with long willowy limbs and kind eyes. She had cared for him, taught him how to read minds, how to be kind and considerate. He missed her terribly.

"I'm sorry I broke her gift," Tien said quietly. "I can try to fix it?"

Chiaotzu shook his head. "It's too fragile and too old. It's okay, Tien. It was probably going to break sometime." He sighed sadly, looking at the translucent shards of shell on the windowsill. "I'll always remember her, even if the things she gave me keep breaking."

Tien nodded, then put his head back on Chiaotzu's chest, sniffling. "I'm still sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

Chiaotzu shook his head again, hugging the boy tighter. He could feel the anguish and horror on the surface of the triclops' mind, the pain that he felt having broken something so important. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears that burned there, and managed a small smile.

"You don't need to, little brother. S'long as we've got each other I won't forget all that important stuff."

And even as he said them he felt deep inside how true the words were. So long as he and Tien had each other they would be able remember the things in life that meant the most.


	7. A Demonstration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've skipped forward about a year.

Chiaotzu stood motionless at the edge of the training square, his face expressionless but his eyes fixed intently on the boy in the middle of that wide expanse of flat white stone. Tien, now four years of age, looked very small out there by himself, his arms held rigidly at his sides, his eyes flitting from Chiaotzu to Master Shen and back again.

"Now, boy, show us what Chiaotzu has taught you."

"Y-yes, Master."

Tien's voice was soft and Chiaotzu's stomach clenched, anxiety filling him. He wanted to reach out with his mind, to comfort and encourage, but knew that Shen would feel the interaction and intrude, forcing them to hide any hint of their emotions within their own minds.

Tien closed his eyes, his eyebrows drawing together in a frown of concentration. He held out his palms and summoned a ball of his ki, pulling his hands apart so it grew to a fair size, fluctuating as he breathed, his face becoming very still. Chiaotzu felt a quiet soaring pride as the boy successfully manipulated his ki, forcing it to grow, then shrink, then separate to sit in each palm as he flattened his hands and moved them apart. Tien closed his fists and the ki disappeared, returning to its original source inside the small triclops.

"Impressive."

Shen stepped into the ring, his hands held behind his back, his face inscrutable. Tien straightened and bowed, but his gaze slid sideways to meet the eyes of the telepath behind their master. Chiaotzu risked a small smile as Shen's back was turned, the only sign of encouragement he could show.

"Now, show me telepathy."

Tien's eyes widened fractionally, then he jerked his head in a nod and sat down crosslegged on the stone slabs of the square. Shen paused as Chiaotzu's stomach sank. Tien was most comfortable using telepathy while in a typical meditative position but Shen typically expected his students to show no outward sign that they were casting their mind out. Tien's movement would be a let down after such an impressive demonstration of ki control.

Tien rested his hands on his knees and closed all three eyes, a sign of how focused he was. Usually when practicing with Chiaotzu he would leave the third eye in his forehead open so he could see a little of the room around him, preferring to have some vision than none at all. Chiaotzu watched, seeing the small signs of effort that marked the triclops' face; a tightening of his lips, a miniscule twitch of his eyebrows, the slight clenching of his eyelids.

"Softer," Shen said. "You'll never get into my mind if you just barrel in."

Tien nodded once and his hands clenched into small fists as he tried to be gentler with his mind. Chiaotzu couldn't help himself, spreading his own mind out until it encountered the tentative tendrils of Tien's. The triclops was throwing his mind without a clear coordination behind it, the movements clumsy and halting. Chiaotzu tried to hold back any emotion and, ensuring the connection was shielded as best he could manage, sent a short message to the boy.

_You're doing well, I'm proud of you._

Tien relaxed ever so slightly and the shaking frightened tendrils of his energy softened and became more limber, easily moving towards Shen.

"Better."

Tien flinched and gasped, and Chiaotzu felt his skin go cold. He tried to reach out with his mind again but Shen's energy forcefully repulsed him, blocking any attempt to find out what was going on. Tien jolted, his face screwing up and his body tightening, shoulders raising around his ears and chin ducking to his chest. Chiaotzu watched helplessly, silent as tears started to streak down the boy's cheeks, that narrow chest heaving with barely suppressed sobs.

"M-master," Chiaotzu tried, but fell silent again as Shen held up one hand. The old man advanced on the triclops, the boy starting to shudder, his small hands rising to fight off an invisible attacker.

He felt a spike in the centre of his mind, a sharp biting pain accompanied suddenly by the boy's scream.

_Nii-chan! Help me!_

Instinct and emotion took over. He ran forward, flinging himself between the small boy and their master, his arms wide and his mind slamming down protective walls around Tien's, cutting off the tendrils of Shen's mind where they were digging deep into the boy's psyche.

There was a long silence as he suddenly realised what he had done, his eyes widening as he looked up at the furious glare of the old man.

"M-master, I'm s-sor-"

He was slammed to the side, his mouth suddenly full of blood, his eyes slitted shut against the burst of pain that sparked from his cheek and spread through his whole body. He skidded to a stop on the hard stone, unable to find the strength in his arms to lift himself up, horror filling him. It had been a long time since he had been struck like that; he usually tried so hard to do what he was told.

"Nii-chan!"

Everything seemed to freeze. He managed to lift his head, turning to see the triclops trying to run to him only to be caught by his thin upper arm with one strong hand. The boy was lifted upwards, his feet kicking at empty air, his free hand stretched desperately towards Chiaotzu.

_T-Tien-kun…no…_

Tien's head snapped to the side as Shen slapped him, a short cry echoing around the square. Drops of blood flew from his lips, shining crimson in the sun, to splatter on the white stone.

Tien reared back his free hand, fury sparking hot and bright in his three eyes, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Dodonpa!"

A beam of red fire shot from his fingertip, burning the face of the man who held him. Shen recoiled in surprise, unharmed by the ray but sufficiently shocked to release the triclops who landed easily on his feet and sprinted to Chiaotzu's side.

Chiaotzu's mouth dropped open as Tien reached him, taking his arm, shaking him slightly.

"Nii-chan, are you okay? Get up, Chiaotzu, please get up!"

Chiaotzu managed to get to his hands and knees, pain making his breath hitch and catch in his chest, and looked in shock at the boy crouched at his side.

"Tien…that was…that was… You have to…"

He couldn't get the words out; his mouth wouldn't cooperate with him. He instead connected the link between them, the mental bond that needed only the thought to open.

_Tien, get up, turn around. You need to apologise. Master will kill us if you don't._

Tien shot a look at the man standing in the square, fear in his stance but fury still burning bright in his eyes. Shen was facing them, cleaning his glasses on his surcoat, his eyes fixed on the boy.

"He has promise," Shen said. "I will include Tao in his training to make sure he becomes strong and fast." His voice lowered, became ominous. "But I warned you of that nonsense."

In the blink of an eye he was suddenly over them and Chiaotzu was unable to stop himself from straightening and wrapping his arms around Tien, clenching his eyes shut as he turned and pulled the triclops against his chest, his body once again a shield between Shen and the boy. He waited for the pain to strike again, for the blow to fall, but was surprised when he heard Shen scoff.

"You can't protect him forever, Chiaotzu. Soon Tienshinhan will be bigger than you and then what will you do? Best let him learn to stand on his own two feet now, before he's too old to learn."

"He's too young now," Chiaotzu said, not turning around, too afraid. His eyes opened and he found himself looking directly into the two normal eyes of his little brother. Tears were shining there, a hopeless sorrow that tore at something deep inside him. "Please, Master, go easy on him. I'll help you train him, he'll be the strongest student in the Crane school, in the whole world, just please don't hurt him."

There was a long silence. Eventually Shen spoke, his voice sending cold shards of fear through Chiaotzu's heart.

"Pain builds stamina. Get out of my sight."

Chiaotzu tried to get to his feet but found his legs trembling and unsteady. Tien draped one of the telepath's arms over his shoulders, casting a fearful look at Shen as he supported Chiaotzu from the square, heading to their room to regroup.


	8. A Promise

"T-that…could've gone better…"

Chiaotzu offered a half-hearted smile as Tien carefully leant him against the bed, neither of them strong enough to climb up onto the mattress just yet. The triclops offered no reaction, turning his back to make sure the door was shut, leaning his slight weight against it. Chiaotzu's smile fell away as he saw the barely perceptible tremors that ran through the boy's shoulders and down his arms.

"Tien?"

He tried to get up and found himself unable to. The strike (a punch? A kick?) Shen had inflicted to his face had rendered him temporarily incapacitated. He didn't have to try very hard to touch Tien's mind with his own, to feel the helplessness that filled the boy's mind. What surprised him was the rage that bubbled there, obliterating reason and rationale.

"Tien, please." He held out one hand, imploring the boy to turn around, to talk to him. "I'm…I'm sorry?"

He hadn't intended it as a question, but the soft uptilt of his voice made it so. He wasn't sure exactly why he was sorry. There were several reasons he could think of, but he couldn't articulate them properly.

"He hurt you," Tien said shortly. His hands, which had been pressed against the wooden door, tightened, his knuckles turning white. "Why did he hurt you?"

Chiaotzu slumped back against the bedpost, suddenly weary.

"Because I tried to protect you," he said. "He was trying to force his way into your mind, right?"

Tien's head dipped in a nod, hanging low. The trembling in his shoulders increased until he was almost shivering, the slight muscles jumping and twisting. Chiaotzu's heart ached at the sight of it and he cursed Kami for his own lack of strength, for his inability to get up and comfort the boy.

"I couldn't stand by. I know how it feels. I didn't think he was going to…"

He faltered to a halt, remembering the ripping, tearing pain as Shen had forced his mind open and delved inside, baring his thoughts and feelings and fears, taking the rudimentary boundaries that his telepathy had instinctively constructed and crushing them into nothing. It had taken him years to rebuild those walls, to remember that he had the right to privacy in his own mind. So long as he kept the walls strong and well maintained around a small secret part of himself Shen never even realised the boy's mind was not completely accessible to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you that it could hurt, Tien. I should have prepared you better."

Tien's muscles went lax as he sagged against the door, his forehead connecting with the wood with an audible thump. Chiaotzu winced, closing his eyes against the tears welling there.

"He didn't want me to interfere. That's why he hurt me: to punish me for protecting you."

He wiped at his eyes, angry at the tears that he felt on his cheeks, desperate to not show his weakness anymore than he already had. He clenched his eyes shut and curled up in a tight ball, pressing his eyes against his knees, hoping the extra pressure would keep further tears from forming.

Silence stretched between them, making the short distance between the bed and the door seem insurmountable. Chiaotzu searched desperately for the words that would make it better, would make the distance between them disappear. He felt as though he had betrayed Tien's trust, that the young boy would never be able to look at him again.

Then Tien sat beside him, leaning his small bald head on the telepath's shoulder, his face pointed to the floor. Chiaotzu looked up, surprised, his eyes wide. He managed to unhook a hand from his ankle and gingerly put it around the boy, who didn't respond.

"I'm sorry, little brother," Chiaotzu said softly and gently rested his cheek on the bald head of the boy beside him. "I couldn't let him hurt you."

He felt the kid's body trembling against his side, the upper arm his hand rested on cold even through the thin sleeve of his shirt.

"You can't do that again," Tien said eventually, his voice low. There was sadness in his tone but there was also fury, a flat hot note that carried further than his volume seemed to allow.

"B-but…"

"No, nii-chan. You can't. I'm going to be strong and not let him hurt me again. So don't you dare step between him and me again." Chiaotzu opened his mouth to respond but Tien spoke again, cutting him off. "If you do, I'm never going to talk to you again."

Chiaotzu closed his eyes, ducking his head again. He was ashamed that he hadn't been able to stop himself from interfering. Tien was obviously already more emotionally mature than he was. He had hoped there would be more time.

"Tien. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He took a hesitant breath, then said, "Shen was right when he said you'd be bigger than me soon. I…I'm stuck…"

Tien looked up. Chiaotzu avoided meeting those curious eyes by tracing the grain of the wooden door with his own, following the intricate whorls.

"I'm not going to grow up, Tien. I'm stuck in this body and this time. I won't ever be big like you will. And you're going to be the strongest and the fastest student of the Crane School, I just know it. Don't forget me when you're Shen's prized student, okay?"

"I won't ever forget you," Tien said and leaned his head against the telepath's shoulder again. A small hand slipped into Chiaotzu's holding it tight. "I won't leave you behind either. You're my brother. I love you."

Chiaotzu smiled through the tears that were sliding down his cheeks. He hadn't realised he had been afraid of Tien abandoning him until the triclops had promised he wouldn't.

"I love you too, Tien." He hugged the boy closer to his side, closing his eyes. He was sorry that it had taken a frankly disastrous first training session to get to this point but he was glad that no matter what else happened they would be able to talk it through, just as they had now. It was encouraging that he would not be lost or forgotten no matter how strong Tien got.


	9. A Beating

The sky was crowded with heavy, grey clouds that hung low in the sky, making the world seem small and claustrophobic. It was hot and humid, the air thick with the promise of rain.

Chiaotzu stood silently on the edge of the ring as Tien was thrown backwards. All three of his eyes were swollen and bruised, the third one in his forehead only able to open to a thin slit. Blood was trickling from his nose and the corner of his mouth, staining the white shirt he was training in. He struck the side of the building and slid down, coughing up a mouthful of blood. Chiaotzu's stance was relaxed but his muscles were tense, fighting the urge to run to the boy's side. He had become much better at not interfering, knowing that Tien was embarrassed by his big brother's involvement.

Not that big brother was an accurate description anymore. Tien was now equal in age to Chiaotzu and overtaking him every day. Standing side by side the triclops was already much taller than the telepath, towering over him by a full head. He had hit a growth spurt, one, Chiaotzu feared, of many. He was still very lean though, his arms and legs lanky and awkward.

Tien got shakily to his feet, one hand lifting to knuckle away the blood on his chin. He was panting with effort and pain, his eyes slitted as he looked at the moustachioed man in the centre of the training ring.

It started to rain then, fat drops of surprisingly warm water falling to the ground. It started lightly, the water splashing on the four people present before increasing, quickly saturating everything. Puddles formed on the outside of the square, the usually green grass flooded with mud. Tien's feet sank into the ground and he struggled back into the square, leaving dirty footprints on the stone, which were washed away almost immediately in the rain.

The assassin Tao Pai Pai, Master Shen's younger brother, was standing upright in the middle of the square, unaffected by the rain. His long black braid hung forward over his shoulder, showing how casually he was treating this particularly sparring match. Chiaotzu feared that some day soon he would flip that braid over his shoulder and really start fighting seriously.

Tien got back into his fighting stance, trying to defend his vulnerable spots while also remaining in an offensive stance. This dichotomy revealed a lot of indefensible areas where Tao was focusing his attacks, striking a different one each time as Tien tried desperately to keep up.

Chiaotzu held his hands tight behind his back, his face completely blank, only the tightness of his knuckles showing his stress. He was glad his skin was already so pale; it meant it didn't show to anyone watching. Shen was standing beside him, occasionally nodding and murmuring his appreciation. Chiaotzu knew it wasn't because Tien was doing well, but because he was still trying, that he refused to give up.

Tien crossed his arms in front of his face to try to fend off a flurry of punches from Tao. The assassin kicked out and his foot slid between the boy's elbows and sank deep into his stomach. Tien gagged and stumbled backwards, his hands now fixing over the wounded spot. He almost fell but regained his balanced at the last second, hunched over and panting, his eyes fixed on Tao.

Chiaotzu's pride swelled in his gut and he repressed the urge to shout out an encouragement, either aloud or telepathically. He hadn't seen a single other student, including himself, who had remained standing after an attack by Tao Pai Pai. The assassin was formidable and ruthless. Chiaotzu had no doubt that if he didn't have his telekinetic and telepathic abilities that he would have been booted from the school like many of the other students who ended up in crumpled bleeding balls outside the ring.

"Good, enough."

Tao's hand, which had been flattened in a vicious slicing attack, softened and he straightened easily. Tien, who had been trying to move his hands from his wounded gut to protect himself, turned his head. Shen stepped into the square, a smile on his face.

"You will be a great fighter one day, Tienshinhan. And a great assassin."

Chiaotzu's stomach twisted and he was unable to stop his lips twitching down momentarily at the corners. He managed to get his face under control again before Shen turned to him.

"Well done, Chiaotzu. You've done a good groundwork here. We will build upon it now."

The praise still warmed Chiaotzu's heart even while fear for the young boy he had raised was still twisting nauseatingly in his gut. It was a very strange feeling.

"That is enough training for today. Tienshinhan, we will begin again early tomorrow. Clean up and then come and grab some food."

Tien bowed, only Chiaotzu able to see the tightening around his features that indicated his pain. The boy stayed bent over in the bow until their two masters left the square, heading to their private building. Tien straightened, managed to stay upright for a short moment, then his knees buckled and he fell heavily onto his bottom, hissing in breath as he braced his hands on his stomach.

Chiaotzu, knowing that their masters could still be watching from their building, walked into the ring and crouched next to Tien.

 _You okay, Tien?_ he sent, not wanting to talk in case they were watching. Tien nodded but didn't try to get up. Despite the warmth of the rain, he was clearly exhausted after his sparring and started to shiver, his teeth chattering.

"Come on," Chiaotzu said. He slipped his hands under the boy's armpits and hoisted him upright, ignoring the pained groan that emanated, and draped one of Tien's arms around his shoulders. He was actually a good height for this now, Tien able to lean against him without stretching up or leaning too far down. They went back to their room, Chiaotzu pulling out a dry set of clothes as Tien stripped down and dried himself as best he could. He dressed up in the dry clothes then slipped into the bed, curling up into a ball facing the wall.

_Tien?_

"Thank you, Chiaotzu," Tien said softly. "I just want to sleep for a bit, okay?"

Chiaotzu nodded and folded the blanket up to cover the still trembling boy.

"Sleep well, Tien," he said softly. "I'll get you some food for when you wake up."

He left the room, leaving the already sleeping triclops, and headed to the dining room. He was so proud of the boy, so pleased that he was so strong already. But he was also afraid for Tien, afraid for a future where he was training to be an assassin. He hoped Tien wouldn't lose his honour, his pride in his own abilities, on this course.


	10. A Mistake

**Chapter Ten**

The fire flickered in the darkness, hot embers flitting through the air. Chiaotzu hunched in the corner, retching up bile that burned his throat as he clenched his eyes shut. In the fire a body lay, smouldering, silent.

This had been a bad one. He had been sent out to assassinate someone who had cheated Shen in a deal. The details were unknown to Chiaotzu; he hoped it was something really serious. He would hate to think that he had just murdered this man for something trivial.

He retched again as he thought of the Dodonpa he had unleashed, aiming for the vital spot above the man's heart, hoping to make the death as quick as possible. But at the last second the man had twisted, the ray hitting him on the arm instead of the heart, and had been engulfed in flames. He had burned to death, screaming and writhing and struggling against the fire that had consumed him.

Chiaotzu slumped against the wall, feeling tears burning in his eyes, unable to stop the nausea that filled him. It had been a long time since he had botched an assassination so badly. He somehow found the strength to stumble from the hut as the fire caught, thick black smoke starting to rise. There was the scent of roasting meat mixed with that acrid smoke that made his stomach heave and more bile burn up his throat.

Tao Pai Pai was waiting outside. Chiaotzu looked up at him in surprise, wiping one hand across his lips to ensure no vomit remained there. The tears in his eyes fell down his cheeks, leaving streaks of white and red skin in the black soot. Shen must have sent his brother to check on him, concerned about how long he had been gone.

He felt the disapproval that radiated off the assassin and was overcome by shame, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"I'm s-sorry, Master," he said, wishing his voice was less shaky. The man scoffed softly under his breath and then he was being hoisted into the air by his upper arm. This wrenched his shoulder and he swallowed a gasp of pain.

Tao cut down a tree and easily stripped off the branches, still holding Chiaotzu by his arm. He flung the log and leapt to stand upon it, soaring through the air. They headed back to the dojo this way, requiring two further throws of the log to make it all the way. Tao dropped Chiaotzu at the door of the school, not looking at the boy as he stalked inside.

Chiaotzu had managed to regain control of his emotions now and his ashy face was still and solemn, his blank eyes revealing nothing. He walked inside, knowing that Tao was going to tell Shen of his weakness, and headed for his room.

Tien wasn't there. He was outside, most likely, training with the other boys, learning more powerful techniques. This was a relief and Chiaotzu pulled off his ashy surcoat, wiped his face with the inside lining, dropped it on the floor and slid into the bed. The surcoat still smelled of smoke and roasting meat, and he had to swallow another rising tide of vomit. He curled into a tight ball and pulled the blanket to cover him, feeling his muscles tremble and shudder as his composure dissolved.

He lay alone like that for about an hour, tears sliding down his face, his eyes staring blankly at the wall. Every time he blinked he saw the man's face as he had beat frantically at the fire that engulfed him. He would never forget that sight.

The door flew open and Tien burst in, the door slamming behind him as he excitedly jumped on the bed.

"Chiaotzu! You're back!"

The boy flung his arms around the telepath as best he could considering Chiaotzu couldn't quite find the strength to get up. Chiaotzu had been gone for several weeks at this point so it was not surprising that Tien was so happy to see him. However he couldn't match the boy's enthusiasm, not with the despair he felt.

Tien backed off, his confusion almost palpable. On the other trips Chiaotzu had taken away he had always been happy to see the triclops again. Chiaotzu steeled himself and managed to sit up, forcing a wobbly smile on his face. Tien's own smile fell away and concern filled his eyes.

"Nii-chan?" Tien put his hands on Chiaotzu's shoulders. He still hadn't stopped calling Chiaotzu big brother, despite being a year older now than Chiaotzu would ever be and even taller. "What happened?"

Chiaotzu shook his head, then his face screwed up and he started to cry, leaning forward and burying his face into Tien's shoulder. The triclops wrapped his arms around the telepath instinctively, the embrace soft and comforting.

 _It was awful,_ Chiaotzu sent, unable to make his voice cooperate through his tears. _He didn't want to die!_

Tien's grip tightened ever so slightly, his muscles stiffening. Chiaotzu was working overtime to prevent his sobs from evolving to wails, a series of choked gasps the only noise he was making as he cried. Tien started to rub his back, murmuring soothing nonsense words.

It took a little time but Chiaotzu eventually cried himself out and leaned his head against Tien's shoulder, exhausted. The triclops didn't release him just yet, maintaining his gentle embrace until Chiaotzu found the strength to lift his head and sit back on his heels.

"Sorry," he said, wiping his cheeks with his hands. "I…I lost it a bit."

Tien met his eyes readily, no embarrassment or shame between them. He kept one hand on the telepath's arm, giving comfort through the contact.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know." Chiaotzu realised his hands were still covered in ash and retched slightly. Tien gently took hold of Chiaotzu's hands and wiped them clean with his shirt, then lifted the hem and cleaned the smears of ash and tears from the red-circled cheeks. "Thank you, Tien."

"That's okay." Tien looked deeply concerned, his mouth turned down sharply at the corners, his three eyes soft and wary as they fixed on Chiaotzu.

Chiaotzu wanted to warn Tien about the path Shen had chosen for him, to dissuade him from following this path and being stuck in this emotional torment. He couldn't find the words though, and he closed his eyes as he leaned back into Tien, frustrated by how helpless he felt. Maybe Tien would be a better assassin than he was, and wouldn't suffer this feeling so much.


	11. A Boast

"Very good, Tienshinhan."

Chiaotzu watched from around the corner as Tien relaxed from his fighting stance, bowing low to Shen. Two of the three other students in the ring sat up, one holding their gut and the other hugging their wrist to their chest. The third student didn't get up, his head overhanging the edge of the square, clearly unconscious.

Tien was eight years old now and had just defeated three almost full-grown men. He was starting to show some signs of his strength, his shoulders slightly broader and his lanky limbs toning towards muscles that were, at the moment, still lean.

"You are no doubt the strongest pupil at the Crane School," Shen continued. "No one outside these walls could ever hope to match your skill."

Chiaotzu's mouth slanted as he leaned back against the wall, avoiding looking into the square. He wasn't certain that inflating the boy's ego was such a good idea. He remembered when he was the best student in the dojo and Shen had said such things about him. It clearly wasn't true now, but back then he had believed every single word and it had made him arrogant and standoffish. The revelation that he was not, in fact, the strongest fighter outside these walls had come as a crushing blow.

"Master, before we finish training today, I would like to show you something I've been working on."

Chiaotzu looked around the corner again, confused, then his mouth dropped open as Tien concentrated hard, his eyes closed and his hands clenched into tight fists. It took a minute, but eventually he slowly lifted off the hard stone floor, first his heels and then his toes until he was hovering a few inches above the ground.

Bukujutsu. The art of flying by using one's ki to levitate. The technique they had been working on and developing _together._

"Wonderful, Tienshinhan!" Shen exclaimed. Actual wonder was showing on his face, as well as a cunning joy.

Tien slowly lowered himself to the ground, looking visibly tired for the first time during the training session. A slight smirk was touching those familiar features and Chiaotzu ducked back, lightly striking the back of his head against the side of the building.

He turned and headed for their room, his lower lip trembling and his stomach roiling with an unfamiliar emotion. He closed the door, wishing for a moment that he could lock it, then used his own ki to slowly lift off the floor.

He was actually much better at this technique than Tien since he was much more in touch with his own ki. He and Tien had come up with it during a late night telepathy training session; their kis battling it out in the middle of the room. Tien's telepathy wasn't his strong suit, for sure, but he entered their mental battles with enthusiasm and vigour, his natural talent for strategy showing clearly. Tien was the one who had suggested channelling their ki through their feet, almost as a joke, but Chiaotzu had managed to lift off almost immediately, so surprised when his bare feet had left the mattress that he had fallen back down straight away. Since then they spent their evenings practicing, Chiaotzu now good enough to soar in lazy circles around their room, Tien still just able to hover a few inches above the ground, his hands tight fists and his eyebrows drawn together in a pensive frown.

He flew around the room a few times, trying to settle his emotions, then came to rest in mid-air in the top corner, crossing his legs and closing his eyes, resting his hands on his lap in a relaxed fist.

He tried to calm his mind, to centre his energy and banish his emotions. He was usually very good at slipping into meditative trances, but today he was unable to manage it. He just stewed in the corner, growing increasingly frustrated, until Tien came in from training.

"Did you see me, Chiaotzu?" Tien said, pride in his voice. Chiaotzu shook his head once and floated a little higher, the one hair on his head brushing the ceiling. "I did super well. And I showed Master Shen the bukujutsu we've been working on! He was so impressed, I think he's going to make it the signature Crane School move!"

There was a short, strained silence. Then Chiaotzu managed to swallow his hurt and (oh that's what it was) betrayal and swivelled in mid-air, trying to smile. Tien's own proud smirk fell away immediately and Chiaotzu realised he clearly hadn't done a great job.

"You did see," Tien said, then rushed on, "I'm sorry, Chiaotzu, I don't know why I said that. I meant to say 'we' I really did."

Chiaotzu held up one hand and landed easily on the bed, sitting cross-legged.

"It's okay. I…I understand why you didn't. Shen's praise is addictive."

Tien fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, his eyes cast shamefully downwards.

"Did…did you hear the bit about the room?"

Chiaotzu's stomach dropped and his grip tightened slightly on his knees.

"What about the room?"

"Master Shen wants me to have the room to myself. He says I've earned it since I've been working so hard and I'm such a great fighter."

Tien's cheeks flushed with blood as his third eye darted up, searching Chiaotzu's face. The telepath tried very hard to keep his expression blank, knowing that Tien could feel the shock just below the surface of his mind.

"And what did you say?" Tien started twisting the hem of his shirt in his hands, the thin cloth stretching. Chiaotzu waited, not aware that he was holding his breath. "Tien, you can tell me anything, I won't be mad, I promise."

Tien still wouldn't meet his eyes, but did start to speak. Chiaotzu's breath released in a soft sigh as he did, relief surging through him.

"I told him I didn't want to room to myself. I said that you're still training me in telepathy and that my fighting would suffer if they moved you."

Chiaotzu's limbs loosened with relief and he leaned backward, catching his weight on his hands. He looked at Tien, unable to help the disbelief that showed clearly in his eyes. "Why would you do that?"

Tien shrugged, still stretching and twisting his shirt hem. "Because you're my brother. I love you. I'd be lonely without you here." Chiaotzu's face split in a wide smile. He held his arms out and Tien walked awkwardly into the hug, still not meeting Chiaotzu's eyes. "I'll tell him it was your idea too. I can't even really fly anyway; you're way better than I am."

Chiaotzu closed his eyes and leaned his head on the triclops' shoulder, his smile still present though his training tried to conceal it.

"It's okay, Tien." There was a short silence where Tien lifted his arms and slipped them around Chiaotzu, hugging him tight. "I love you too…"


	12. An Attack

Chiaotzu concentrated his ki, compressing it down into his legs and out of his feet. He slowly rose into the air, his arms spreading wide to maintain his balance, and then took off properly. He soared through the valley; dipping low enough to run his fingers through the thick, warm grass. He angled up, lifting so he was out of the valley and higher than the hills either side, unable to stop a short laugh as he looked down at the ground far below. He loved flying, loved the freedom and the wind rushing over his skin.

He turned and looked back at the dojo, his eyes narrowing as he tried to make out the figures in the fighting square. He wished his vision was better; from here he could see only figures, unable to distinguish one from the other. The few times he had brought Tien up this high (holding on tight to the larger boy's arm in case his ki control wavered) the triclops had easily been able to tell one person from another, at one point describing a visitor down to the small tear in their left pant leg. It had been an extraordinary feat that they hadn't told anyone about; Master Shen didn't need to know about their flights away from the school.

He rested one hand on his forehead, attempting to block out the glare of the sun, squinting as he tried harder to tell the difference. He knew Tien was down there, training with Tao Pai Pai again. Chiaotzu had excused himself from observing. It had been harder and harder not to interfere; Tao had started fighting seriously around the time the boy had turned ten, flipping his braid over his shoulder and beating the boy within an inch of his life.

His eyes widened slightly as a bright burst of light flashed in the centre of the ring, the suddenness of it hurting his eyes. He froze in mid-air, his stomach suddenly twisting in a knot. That wasn't… It couldn't have been…

_Chiaotzu. You are needed._

That was Shen's voice. The cool tone echoing in Chiaotzu's mind made him even more frightened. He concentrated his ki even further, his fear making him use perhaps more than he should, and rocketed down towards the square. He skidded to a halt in the air above the training ring, looking in horror at the square hole in the middle, the edges smoking slightly. He could see the bottom, but only just.

Tien was sprawled on the hard stones, his skin ashy and shining with sweat. His face wasn't relaxed, as though in sleep, but twisted with effort. All three eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be breathing.

Chiaotzu couldn't help himself; he flew quickly to the boy's side, landing on his knees on the hard stones, his hands reaching for his brother. He was vaguely aware of his power crackling around him, a light blue aura that became visible when he was under stress.

"Chiaotzu." Shen's voice halted him in his tracks, his hands trembling an inch or so from that sweaty grey skin. "How disrespectful."

Chiaotzu froze and stood, bowing low, his eyes still fixed on Tien's face. There was pain there, he could see now, etched in the lines of the boy's face.

"S-sorry, Master. I was…worried for your star pupil…" He didn't quite know what to say that would satisfy Shen's temper, preventing him from punishing the telepath. "What happened?"

"Tao was teaching him some ki-attacks, that's all." Shen scoffed. Tao had already left, clearly disappointed at Tien's weakness. "We thought he was ready to handle it, but clearly not."

"The….the Kikoho, Master?"

Fear made Chiaotzu's voice very quiet, he was aware that he had broken out in a cold sweat and he had started to tremble. He had seen other students try to learn the Kikoho, a devastating ki-attack that drew on the very central life force within a person, the reserve that was untouchable in other attacks, that kept the pupil alive. None of those students had ever gotten up again, some dying right where they stood, some failing a few days or weeks later as their life force flickered and gave out. He himself had refused to use the technique, though Shen had insisted he learn the theory and the execution.

_Please no._

The older man scoffed and nodded once. "Take him away."

Shen turned and walked back into the building he shared with Tao, not looking back. Chiaotzu hesitated, then carefully knelt down next to Tien. He was astonished to feel tears starting to burn his eyes as he reached for the triclops' shoulder. His hand was shaking and he forced the muscles to steady before touching that ashen skin. It was cold under his hand and he swallowed a sob with difficulty.

"Tien," he breathed. He closed his eyes and spread his mind out, surrounding the boy on the ground. At first he didn't feel anything at all, his eyes screwing shut tight as he fought back tears. Then the faintest beat of the boy's heart, the smallest flicker of ki. Hope surged in him and his eyes flew open. "Tien?"

The boy didn't respond but the faintest hint of colour returned to his cheeks and the heartbeat in Chiaotzu's mind became a touch more regular.

Chiaotzu stood and used his psychic powers to lift the triclops, wrapping gentle ropes of his energy into a net to fully support his brother's body. He carried him this way to their room, carefully navigating, his hands outstretched to ensure that the net of his power never wavered. Once in the room he lay Tien out on the bed, covering him with the sheet, moving slowly and carefully.

"Please wake up," he pleaded softly, unaware that he was speaking aloud. "Don't leave me. I…I'll be so lonely without you."

He gently dabbed the sweat away from Tien's skin, wiping his face clean, trying to wipe away that terrible grey caste as he did. The little flush of colour was still there, high on the points of his cheeks, and that simple fact gave Chiaotzu hope. Maybe Tien could survive the Kikoho. Maybe he would beat the odds, the 99.99% mortality rate of the terrible attack. And if he could, maybe he really would be the strongest martial artist in the world.


	13. A Relief

Chiaotzu stared out the window, looking into the darkness of the night and up at the sliver of moon. He was exhausted, his body sagging against the windowsill, his cheek resting in one small white palm, his eyelids drooping. He couldn't sleep. Every time he tried his eyes would close for only a moment and then he would hear a sound, feel a stirring in the bed beside him, and he would be awake again. It always turned out to be his imagination. There was never a noise, or a movement.

He leaned his forehead against the cool glass, his gaze idly tracing patterns in the stars. If he was smarter he probably would have started counting them, but his grasp of numbers had never been great.

He felt his eyelids slip closed, the thin thread that connected his mind to his body snapped painlessly and he slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Then there was a soft noise, a quiet rustle of sheets. His mind and body reconnected with a snap and he jolted, his elbow slipping off the windowsill so his chin fell and connected with a sharp crack. He groaned and held his chin, the smarting pain bringing tears to his eyes. He gently rubbed the red spot under his chin (it matched his cheeks almost exactly, though he didn't realise it) and turned around.

Tien was lying on his side.

Chiaotzu froze, the tears in his eyes sliding down his cheeks. His heartbeat seemed to double, pounding in his ears and obscuring all other sound. He reached out one hand and gently rested it on the other boy's shoulder.

It had been two weeks since Tien had fired off the Kikoho for the first time. He hadn't moved since, lying on the edge of death, teetering on the brink. Chiaotzu had stayed at his side the whole time, watching and waiting to see which way he would fall. Would he wake up? Or would his ki sputter out and his brother be gone forever?

But he had been lying on his back that whole time, except when Chiaotzu moved him. He had not moved an inch of his own volition, never even opening his eyes.

"Tien? Are you awake?"

He had no idea how many times he had asked that question. He had carried out full conversations while Tien lay there, motionless, not responding, not giving a sign that he heard or understood what Chiaotzu was saying.

He felt the lean muscles under his hand stir slightly and his face split in a wide grin. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Tien as best he could, tears streaming down his face.

"Tien! You're okay!"

"Ch….Ch…"

Tien's hand lifted and rested over Chiaotzu's, gripping loosely. Chiaotzu's hand immediately turned and held tight, his short fingers feeling the tremors that ran through Tien's flesh.

"Chao…zu…?"

Chiaotzu backed off for a moment, allowing Tien to roll slowly onto his back. The telepath could only just see the vague shape of his brother's features in the dark, the fine detail shrouded in shadow. All three of his eyes were open though, the moon's dim light shining in them, and they were fixed on Chiaotzu.

Chiaotzu's smile wavered as he clasped his hands in front of him, tears still streaming down his face.

"Wha…hap…?"

"You're back," Chiaotzu said, and then dissolved into sobs, burying his face in his hands and shuddering with the intensity of his emotions. He couldn't imagine that for years and years before this boy came along he had been able to suppress every feeling to practically nothing, maintaining the appearance of a porcelain doll in his stillness. The depth of emotion Tien could inspire in him was unbelievable, something he couldn't bottle away.

He felt Tien's hand gently touch his forehead, lightly stroking the white skin, then trace down and under Chiaotzu's chin. He dropped his hands and lifted his face, aware that he was crying with no heed to how it was affecting his features. Tien was frowning slightly, confusion on his face, and those long thin fingers gently wiped at the tears on Chiaotzu's cheeks. This did nothing to clear them, of course, just smeared them sideways. Chiaotzu lifted his own hand, gripping Tien's, holding it against his cheek. It was warm, for the first time in two weeks.

"Back?" Tien's voice was slow and soft, like his early telepathy days, seeming to take a huge effort just to form the words. "Where…did I…go?"

Chiaotzu didn't know how to explain it so he just shook his head, trying to get control of himself again.

"I thought you were going to leave me," he said, whimpering through his tears. "I thought I was going to be alone again. You can't scare me like that."

Tien frowned, then pulled his hand from Chiaotzu's and grabbed the boy's shoulders, pulling him down and into his arms. He was still trembling, but the previously wavering flame of his ki was now blazing steadily and his heartbeat was strong against Chiaotzu's ear.

"I'll never leave…" Tien said. "I…promised…"

Chiaotzu continued to sob into Tien's chest, feeling safe and secure for the first time since Shen had summoned him to remove Tien from the training area. Tien had made this promise before, of course, and it seemed that he had kept it. This time at least. But now he knew he could do that attack and survive, albeit barely. Now he would train to hone the attack, to harness his energy in such a way that it would not be depleted completely.

The thought made his blood run cold and he lifted his head to look into Tien's eyes. The boy looked tired. He was still clearly recovering from the side effects.

"You can't use the Kikoho again," Chiaotzu said, his voice low and desperate. "It'll kill you."

"No…I don't think so." Tien smiled, and though it was small it was genuine. "I think I can do it properly, so it doesn't take so much."

"But…it'll shorten your life," Chiaotzu said. "Every time you use it your lifespan is used up."

Tien shrugged and his smile widened. Chiaotzu didn't return the smile. He understood suddenly how futile it was to use this warning against a child as young as Tien. The boy was only eleven, after all, and had no grasp of mortality or how precious life was. Chiaotzu, meanwhile, had been alive a long time and knew that as people neared death they fought against it with everything they had. The idea that this boy was shortening his time on earth just to learn a technique was maddening. But all he could do was warn and hope that somewhere, deep inside, the boy was taking his advice.


	14. A Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tien is about 12 here :)

Chiaotzu was pushed sharply backwards, flying through the air until he connected hard with the dormitory building. He slid until he was sitting on the ground, holding his stomach with one hand as he blinked up at the ring. Tien was standing there, tall and broad, not showing any concern on his face. He had struck Chiaotzu once in the stomach to send him flying from the ring, the lightest punch he could manage to generate enough force. This was still quite a lot and Chiaotzu's stomach muscles were aching from the assault.

Shen stood on the outside of the ring, his face inscrutable as always. Tien had been sparring all afternoon, sending other students out of the ring with simple attacks which came faster than most eyes could see, preparing for tournament fights. Eventually Shen had called Chiaotzu from his meditation and told them to spar using their fists only. This put Chiaotzu at a significant disadvantage. He was used to using the combination of fists, telepathy and ki attacks to defeat his enemies. His physical strength alone was generally easily overcome.

Shen had never asked Tien and Chiaotzu to spar before. They had always been either fighting side-by-side or training in separate disciplines. Tien had sparred with other students or their masters, fighting people who were more matched to his level.

They had stood in the ring opposite each other, Tien slightly crouched with his hands positioned in the Crane style, Chiaotzu standing with his arms by his sides and his muscles invisibly and strategically tensed.

And then Chiaotzu had been flying through the air and wound up sitting against the wall, holding his stomach, looking up at the triclops who stood where he had been just a moment before.

Shen's mouth twisted down in the corners and he straightened his spine.

"Not good enough, Tienshinhan."

Tien's mouth dropped open and he flung one hand towards where Chiaotzu was slowly getting to his feet, grimacing at the pain in his stomach.

"B-but, Master, I defeated him!"

"Incorrect. You pushed him out of the ring."

Chiaotzu's eyes widened ever so slightly as he looked over at the old man. What did that mean? For the most part being pushed out of the ring was a defeat, at least in tournaments. True, if he was performing an assassination (he hadn't had to yet, thank Kami) he would have to do more than that, but he was pretty sure that Shen had told them to treat this as a tournament.

"That would be enough to win, but not to strike the fear of the Crane into your opponent. Again."

Chiaotzu lifted up into the air and flew back to the ring, keeping his emotions down and his face blank. He could see concern in Tien's eyes, but thought that the emotion would be invisible to anyone else looking. Tien was a quiet and solemn person, unless he was being sarcastic and arrogant. At that point he would express sardonic glee, which grated terribly on most other people.

They resumed their fighting stances but didn't engage. They were both waiting for Shen's instruction.

"Now, knock him down."

Their eyes locked. Tien's lips tightened. Chiaotzu's hands started to shake and he pressed them hard against his legs to keep them still. He didn't have time to raise his hands to protect himself before Tien darted forward, slamming his elbow into Chiaotzu's stomach. He lifted his hands and was unable to prevent his power from spreading and grabbing hold of the triclops.

He usually directed his energy around the stomach, squeezing hard and compressing vital organs to illicit debilitating pain, like a ruptured appendix. But this time he instinctively protected his brother and his power wrapped around the boy's wrists instead, immobilising him in his fighting stance.

"Chiaotzu, only fists."

Chiaotzu lightly bit his lower lip and lowered his hands, the bands of his power falling away. Tien didn't move for a moment, looking at his wrists.

"Knock him down."

The words were weighted, a short pause between them. Tien nodded and this time when his eyes met Chiaotzu's there was no concern there. Chiaotzu steeled himself and then Tien was upon him again, striking for his trunk with blows that, while powerful, were only a fraction of his true strength. He felt his knees collapse from a blow to the back and had a brief moment to wonder how the triclops had gotten behind him before he sprawled on the stone slabs.

"Good. Now, strike fear into his heart."

Chiaotzu lay very still, not daring to move an inch as he looked up at Tien's confused face. He could see that Tien understood, that he knew what Shen meant, but he played dumb.

"Master?"

Shen's voice was cold. "You know what I mean. Strike him while he's down, make sure he never forgets the might of the Crane."

Tien nodded, then clenched his two normal eyes shut, the third fixing on Chiaotzu. He drew back his leg and kicked Chiaotzu hard in the side, catching the telepath's arm in the strike.

Chiaotzu let out a choked scream as he heard a sharp crack, his arm bending unnaturally and pain exploding through him. Black dots swarmed in front of his vision as his voice tapered off to an almost silent croak.

"Good, Tienshinhan," Shen said and his voice seemed to come from very far away.

Chiaotzu was aware of the blood rushing in his ears; the sound reminded him of the ocean. His right hand reached across his chest and fumbled at his own arm, feeling the pain as the bones shifted and grated against each other.

Tien was looking down at him, not moving a muscle. He could see the pain and the horror in those dark eyes, the disgust in what he had done.

"You are indeed my star pupil."

"Master…may I?" Tien started to reach for Chiaotzu before Shen's response came.

"No. Leave him."

Chiaotzu gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut against the look on Tien's face. There was sorrow there, but also obedience. Tien wasn't going to help him. Even though his arm was broken, even though the triclops had broken it, he wasn't going to help.

Chiaotzu got shakily to his feet, holding his arm against his side and struggling to catch his breath. Every movement jarred at him, sending fresh waves of agony through his small body.

Tien wouldn't meet his eyes, his face turned resolutely away, and Chiaotzu felt tears starting to slide down his cheeks before he could stop them. He dipped his head in a bow, aware that if he didn't then he would be in a lot of trouble, then without waiting to be dismissed turned and flew from the ring, heading out of the valley and into the range of mountains to the south. He didn't want to be anywhere near the Crane School, his masters, or his brother. He needed to be alone.


	15. Another Promise

Chiaotzu scrubbed at his face with his right hand, trying to get rid of the tears that blurred his vision. He needed to concentrate, he needed to focus. He shifted and his broken arm sent out another bolt of agony, making him grit his teeth. He lifted his right hand again and bands of power spread out and immobilised his left arm. He sighed with relief. It was so much easier to focus when he didn't have to worry about jostling the broken bone. He could slightly move his left hand like this, so long as he didn't move his elbow. He gently used his power to move his broken arm, to stretch out his hand and grab at his shirt. He had torn it off when he'd found this cave, using his powers to shred it into long thin strips.

He hesitated, looking between the makeshift bandage and his right hand. He was going to have to let go of his arm to use the bandage. He couldn't split his power like that; perform two complex actions with only one hand. With two he could just about manage it, but his left hand was essentially useless and he couldn't direct power up his own arm anyway.

"Dammit," he spat. Then again, much louder, so his high sweet voice pierced the cold air like a dagger, "KAMI DAMMIT!"

_Chiaotzu?_

The thought intruded in his head, Tien's voice echoing in his mind. Chiaotzu immediately tried to put up protective walls; he was too hurt to see the triclops at this moment. However he found himself powerless to do so. Their minds were already so deeply entwined that he couldn't boot the triclops out even if he wanted to.

 _Leave me alone,_ he sent back, trying to make his tone venomous, aware that the pain and hurt would be clearly transmitted too. He could feel Tien's emotions easily, the despair and the horror and the regret.

_Where are you? Let me help._

Chiaotzu now started to focus on suppressing his power level. He felt a flash of anger when he realised he couldn't, not while he was actively using his powers to maintain his arm in its line. Damn it.

Sure enough the voice calling his name soon echoed in his ears as well as in his mind. He curled into a small ball, hoping that he would be hidden. If he had been dressed then maybe it would have worked, but with his shirt off his white skin was almost luminous in the dark cave.

"There you are, Chiaotzu."

There was a hint of relief in his voice now. Tien's hand rested gently on the telepath's shoulder, who couldn't quite find the strength to shrug it off. Instead he curled into a tighter ball, aware of the tears which were again streaming down his cheeks and splashing on his chest.

"Leave me alone," he said, and his voice was soft and croaky. He'd spent a fair amount of time cursing and yelling and screaming inside this little cave as he'd used his powers for things other than stabilising his arm.

"Chiaotzu, I'm so sorry. I couldn't go against Master Shen."

Chiaotzu tried to stay angry, he tried to keep a hold of his rage and his hurt and his betrayal, but the emotions slipped away from him like water through his fingers. He knew what power Shen had over them both; the fear and awe he inspired. He brought his knees closer and the flickering bands of his power tightened slightly around his arm, strengthened by the force of his emotion. He let out a small gasp of pain and Tien's touch on his shoulder became a grasp, the triclops holding him steady.

"Can…can I see?" Tien asked.

Chiaotzu jerked his head in a nod and unfurled his body, leaning against the cave wall, grimacing as his power tightened again around his arm. He tried to loosen the bands and released his arm completely. It was always so much harder to control his powers when his emotions ran high. He let out a short scream and then Tien was holding his arm in both hands, gently and surely, keeping it still. Dark dots swarmed in front of Chiaotzu's eyes again and he gritted his teeth to prevent a faint.

"I broke it?"

Tien's voice and face showed the horror he felt, but he kept his hands steady and Chiaotzu's arm remained straight. The telepath nodded once, biting hard on his lower lip, his right hand curled in a fist.

"Kami, Chiaotzu, I'm so sorry." Tien dropped his eyes to the thin white arm in his grasp and Chiaotzu saw the shine of tears well there. "I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. I just wanted to wind you so he would let us stop."

Chiaotzu didn't know what to say to that, how to address the horrible situation they had been forced into. Instead he decided to ask for help.

"I…I t-tore my sh-shirt," Chiaotzu said. His voice was breathy and weak and he swapped to his telepathy so his words would be understood. _To make a bandage. If I hold my arm still could you wrap it for me? I…I can't alone…_

He didn't wait for Tien to acknowledge his cooperation, just lifted his hand and grabbed hold of his arm with his powers. Tien's hands loosened, then released completely when he was sure that Chiaotzu had a hold of it properly. He bent and collected the shreds of Chiaotzu's shirt. He started to wrap it around Chiaotzu's arm, pulling it tight to provide some support. He paused and looked around the room.

"What did you have as a splint?"

 _Ah dammit._ Chiaotzu leaned his head against the wall of cave, groaning to himself. _I forgot._

Tien frowned slightly, then shrugged. "I can splint it against your body. That might work."

Chiaotzu couldn't quite understand what he meant, but nodded. He trusted Tien, even after being hurt so badly. Tien wrapped the bandage around his arm a few more times, then directed Chiaotzu so his arm was against his side. The triclops started binding the broken arm to the telepath's side, wrapping the shredded shirt around him. As he did he apologised again, trying to explain why he hadn't helped, why he couldn't defy Shen.

"And I just knew that if I helped you that he would be so mad and he might kick us out. Where would we go, Chiaotzu? We don't have anywhere else we could live!"

"He wanted to drive a wedge between us," Chiaotzu said softly, closing his eyes. "He doesn't know how else to do it. He wants us to rely on him only, to not have any supports besides him and Master Tao."

"I swear I'll never do it again. If he ever asks then I'll just say no."

Chiaotzu knew it wasn't that easy, but appreciated the thought behind the words.

"I won't either. I'll never hurt you, Tien, even if he tells me to."

Tien reached the edge of the bandage and was clearly not happy with the support it provided because he took off his own shirt and tore it carefully into one long strip. He used it to really bind Chiaotzu's arm to his side, pulling it tight. Chiaotzu withdrew his power nervously, then sighed with relief as the bandages held, his broken arm completely supported.

"Thank you, Tien."

Tien offered a small smile, cautiously. He clearly was nervous about the gesture, uncertain how Chiaotzu would respond. Chiaotzu found himself returning the smile, unable to keep his features still.

"Friends again?"

Chiaotzu's smile widened slightly at the hope in Tien's voice. "More than friends. We're brothers, Tien. Always."


	16. A Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tien is now 13.

The crowd was oppressive, pressing forward, trying desperately to get the best seat. Shen had cleared a small area for them at the very front of the crowd but Chiaotzu still found himself clinging to the barrier, trying to fight his claustrophobia.

They were in an underground fighting tournament, one of many in this part of the city. Tien had turned thirteen (well, had his thirteenth anniversary in the Crane School anyway) and was now old enough in Shen's eyes to participate in tournaments. He had made it through the preliminaries with no problems, almost completely by ring-outs. The memory of helping to fix Chiaotzu's broken arm was clearly still fresh in his mind. Chiaotzu had not been allowed to enter this particular tournament. Although he had been with the Crane School for well over thirteen years, this underground fighting ring had standards and those included an age limit. One look at Chiaotzu's small white face and he'd been pushed unceremoniously away from the registration table, told to stand with the other brats in the audience.

His hands tightened on the guardrail, his white hands not showing the tension in his knuckles. He was aware that Shen had had words with Tien before the title fights, their master taking the triclops away for what seemed like an age, the door between them resolutely closed. Chiaotzu had been able to feel Tien's emotions though, their mental link holding despite the barriers Shen tried to set up. Tien had felt first shock, then shame, and now a steely determination that made Chiaotzu's stomach twist.

It was the quarterfinals now and Tien was facing a massive sumo wrestler, his bulk concealing formidable muscle. Tien's three eyes assessed the man before him, looking for weak points.

Tien had a natural gift for fighting. He could analyse weak points, consider strategies and plot attacks and defence in a split second. Chiaotzu wasn't sure if it was the third eye or some instinct the boy possessed but he seemed to see his opponents in slow motion, his speed far surpassing every other fighter he had faced.

The sumo wrestler was incredibly strong, far stronger than the teenager standing before him, but his bulk made him slow, his movements measured. Chiaotzu had no doubt that Tien would be victorious.

The starting gong sounded and the sumo wrestler moved forward, his hands snapping out in short flat-handed slaps. Tien moved smoothly into his fighting stance, his hands positioned defensively, and made no effort to move out of the way. As the sumo wrestler approached Tien's hand shot out and grabbed tightly to the large man's fingers. The crowd let out a gasp and Chiaotzu's mouth dropped open slightly, shocked at Tien's speed. Before the sumo could regain his momentum and pull free Tien quickly bent both hands away from him, hyperextending the wrestler's fingers and easily snapping both of his thick wrists.

The crowd fell silent, then half of the spectators started cheering and the other half groaned in disappointment. The sumo was clearly very disciplined because as Tien released his hands he simply pulled them back to him, cradling them against his chest. Tien slipped behind the large man and, despite having clearly won, kicked the backs of the wrestler's knees then darted away as the sumo crashed to the ground.

There was no announcer in this tournament, just a man who moved Tien's token up to the next fight on the board hanging next to the ring. The crowd erupted with a combination of cheers and jeers as the sumo wrestler was carried from the ring and Tien relaxed out of his fighting stance.

He walked out of the ring and stopped in front of Shen and Chiaotzu, bowing low.

"Did I do well, Master?"

"Yes, Tienshinhan. Continue like this. No more ring out nonsense."

Tien avoided meeting Chiaotzu's eyes, a smirk twisting his lips. The telepath's stomach fell at the sight, though his face remained blank. He didn't like seeing such a cruel expression on Tien's face, the familiar soft features just starting to mature and a glimpse of the man he would be becoming visible.

The other quarterfinals proceeded without note, and the semi finals in a similar vein. Tien at that point snapped a man's ankle without even flinching, and Chiaotzu bit hard on the inside of his cheeks to stop his despair from showing on his face. For the finals Tien was matched up against a huge hulking man named Taku, a champion of this tournament for the past six years running, who somehow lacked any real discipline. He had clearly relied on his sheer bulk to defeat his opponents; his strength overcoming all the opponents he faced.

Tien, though significantly taller than Chiaotzu, was about the third of the height of this giant man, tilting his head back and craning his neck to meet his eyes. Taku laughed a great booming laugh as he stared down at the small bald teenager with his slim frame and lean limbs. He must think this was a joke. He had clearly been too arrogant and sure of his own strength to bother watching the other matches. If he had he wouldn't be laughing.

 _Please, Tien,_ Chiaotzu thought, not sure if they were transmitting to the boy or not. _Please don't…_

The gong sounded. Taku didn't prepare himself in the slightest, clearly of the opinion that he would easily crush the child into submission. Tien stretched both hands above his head, then crouched into his fighting position, his hands positioned to carefully protect his weak points, his eyes narrowed. Taku swung one huge fist at the boy. Tien hopped into the air easily, landing on the man's broad forearm and running up. A swift kick across the face and Taku was downed, his eyes rolled up to whites and his breath releasing in a foul smelling whoosh. Tien leapt into the air, soaring higher than seemed possible, and then rocketed down to earth. His braced elbow connected with Taku's bent knee, shattering his patella with an audible crack.

The crowd went wild. Chiaotzu felt a bit queasy but was able to keep his face blank. Shen grinned widely, clearly pleased by his student's ruthlessness. Tien stood in the centre of the ring, looking down at the fallen man whose knee was already swelling to twice its normal size, a smug smirk on his face. What a debut to the world of tournaments.


	17. A Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping ahead slightly to when Tien is 15.

Chiaotzu's head snapped to the side as he was slapped hard across the face, the force of the strike pushing him from the training area. He landed on the grass surrounding the stone slabs, the breath whooshing from his lungs. He struggled to his feet, trying to get the appropriate amount of air back into his lungs, not the tiny amount that seemed to scream in and out of his throat. His eyes narrowed as he looked up into the ring. Tao Pai Pai was standing there, a smug smirk on his face.

"You're getting better, Chiaotzu."

"T-thank you, Master." He bowed awkwardly, holding onto his stomach with one hand. He had gotten better at standing up to Tao's strikes. When he had enough time to prepare for them he could very almost remain standing. The bukujutsu helped significantly with this; if he felt that his balance was failing he would take off and hover in the air, assuming he was given enough warning.

"Oh, it seems Tienshinhan has returned."

Chiaotzu's stomach dropped through the floor and he whirled around. He saw a brief flash of green and heard the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Hmm…" Tao sounded disappointed, a sound that made Chiaotzu's gut twist into a tight knot. "I need to speak to my brother. Training is finished for today. Dismissed."

Chiaotzu bent in a bow, then walked to the dormitory, anxiety roiling in him. He hesitated outside their room then, knowing that Tien could feel his presence, opened the door.

"Tien?"

The triclops was hovering in front of the window, his legs crossed. He was trying to meditate, but his body was tense and his muscles trembling. His voice when he spoke was low and furious.

"Go away, Chiaotzu."

Chiaotzu did not go away. He stepped into the room and carefully closed the door behind him. He leaned against the heavy wood frame, his hands behind his back, looking up at the floating teenager in the middle of the room.

Tien had been sent off on his first assassination contract. Though Chiaotzu had tried to convince Shen to send him as well the Crane Hermit had decided that Tien had to do it alone. He had been gone for just over a week and it had apparently not gone well.

"I said go!"

He flinched at Tien's shout, almost cowering against the door. Tien's voice had cracked on the last word and Chiaotzu could hear what he would sound like as an adult, one full of rage and venom, and it hurt his heart in a way he didn't understand.

"I can't go, Tien, you know that."

The teenager's muscles tensed up further, his shoulders drawing up and his head ducking down. Chiaotzu knew he should have felt frightened. Tien was much, much stronger than him, and in his state of emotional turmoil could easily lash out, seriously injuring the small telepath. However he found that fright didn't factor into his emotions at all; he felt sorrow and distress and even a low twinge of anger, but no fear. He had raised the triclops from a baby after all. He loved him, it was as simple as that.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Tien."

Tien's shoulders started shuddering, and with a start Chiaotzu realised it wasn't with rage but with with barely suppressed sobs. The triclops was crying, his breath ragged as he tried to control his emotions. Chiaotzu scrambled up onto the bed, sitting cross-legged and looking up at Tien. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, tears streaming down his face, his teeth digging deep into his bottom lip. Blood was starting to form there, pooling around the sharp edges of his teeth, and Chiaotzu put up one hand to gently rest on his knee.

"I couldn't do it."

Tien's voice was warped and thick through his tears and Chiaotzu thought he was probably the only person who could distinguish the words. His teeth had left deep indents on his lower lip, blood smearing on his chin. Chiaotzu hesitated, then lifted himself up so he was more on the teen's level.

Tien didn't look at him. His entire attention was focused on his clenched fists it seemed. Chiaotzu stood in mid-air and put his hand on the triclops' shoulder, trying to soothe.

"What happened?"

Tien shook his head, one fist lifting and unfurling to wave the boy away. Chiaotzu didn't flinch, even as Tien's palm swept close to his face.

 _Please, Tien,_ he tried again, thinking maybe that if Tien didn't have to say it aloud he would find it a little easier. Sure enough, Tien managed to compose his face slightly and though his mental voice was strained it transmitted clearly.

_He asked me to kill someone but when I got there I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her, Chiaotzu. She begged for her life and I couldn't take it away._

Chiaotzu nodded. He felt an odd sense of pride at the triclops' words. Though he had been cruel and borderline sadistic during tournaments, shattering bones and finishing fighting careers he still had a conscious buried deep in there. A spark of fear then lit up his nerve endings, making his hand clasp hard on Tien's shoulder.

Master Shen was not going to be pleased.

 _It's okay, Tien,_ Chiaotzu thought, forcing his hand to relax and his voice to be soothing. _It's not something that should be easy._

Tien went lax, his hands relaxing in his lap and his shoulders slumping. He turned and grabbed Chiaotzu, pulling the boy close to him and burying his face into his narrow chest. His tears immediately soaked through Chiaotzu's shirt, and the boy put his short white arms around the triclops' shoulders, hugging him as best he could.

"Master Shen will be so disappointed! He's been saying this whole time what a great assassin I'll be, and how everyone will cower at my strength. And in tournaments, against other fighters, they do and it feels great, I feel powerful. But against that girl, that untrained kid, it didn't feel good at all."

Chiaotzu closed his eyes. He had hoped that Tien wouldn't have to suffer that feeling, the horror of facing a completely untrained opponent, someone who was helpless against his power, knowing that he had to end their life.

Tien's sobs eventually tapered off and he lifted his head, one hand releasing Chiaotzu to rub hard over his cheeks. He looked up and shock filled his eyes.

"Chiaotzu…you're…"

Chiaotzu lifted one hand and gingerly touched the skin beside his eye. His fingertips came away stained red with blood and he flushed as he pushed down harder. He hadn't even felt the cut when it happened; he had thought the worst he would come away with was a black eye.

"Master Tao was training me…"

Tien's tear-streaked face became very still and he gently pulled Chiaotzu's hand away to examine the cut more closely.

"It's too close to your eye, Chiaotzu. A millimetre closer and you could have lost it." He pulled the sleeve of his surcoat over his hand and used it to put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Chiaotzu flinched away and the triclops put one hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

"I'm sorry, Tien," Chiaotzu said softly, vaguely aware of tears in his eyes. Tien was focused on stemming the flow of blood and couldn't quite meet the telepath's gaze. "I didn't know how protect you…Master wanted to train you to be an assassin…and I didn't know how to stop him…"

"You've assassinated people before, haven't you?" Tien asked. The telepath bit his lip and would've lowered his head if Tien wasn't keeping it steady.

"Yes." He lifted his hand and rested it gently on Tien's cheek, wiping away the tears that were still there. "It's never easy, Tien. Master says it's easy, but I've never…I can't…" He faltered and shrugged. "Master Shen has always been very disappointed in me in that regard."

Tien sighed softly, pulling his surcoat away and examining the cut beside Chiaotzu's eye. He was clearly happy with it now because he released his hold of the boy's shoulder.

"I'm going to be a great assassin one day," he said shortly, either not seeing or ignoring the flinch that crossed Chiaotzu's features. "I'm going to be a better assassin than Tao Pai Pai-sama. Master Shen is going to be so proud of me."

Chiaotzu could only nod dumbly, his skin cold and his stomach twisted. He had hoped that the actual experience of facing someone with the intent of ending their life would show Tien that this life was not something to strive for. Unfortunately it looked as though Master Shen's influence ran deep, and the triclops was just more determined to prove that he was indeed the star pupil of the Tsuru'sennin. He could only hope that path would be worth it.


	18. A Rematch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping forward about a year, Tien is now 16.

Chiaotzu approached the training ring, his heartbeat hard and fast, thrumming in his ears, and anxiety twisting through him like snakes. Master Shen had called him to the central square, requesting his presence, and he had taken his time getting there from his meditation. Tien was in the centre of the ring, moving smoothly through attacks, his face blank. Chiaotzu knew that the triclops zoned out completely when he was fighting, his mind settling into a meditative state which was hard to break. Shen was standing on the grass outside. Chiaotzu wasn't sure that Tien even knew they were there.

"There you are, Chiaotzu," Shen said softly. Tien didn't react, now bracing various parts of his body in defensive positions.

"You called for me, Master?"

Chiaotzu didn't try to keep his voice soft, hoping to alert his best friend of their presence, and sure enough Tien blinked and faltered, his head swinging around. One hand lifted to wipe sweat from his eyes, his tensed muscles relaxing.

"Master?" Tien asked, his voice hesitant. Shen looked momentarily displeased, as though his plan had been interrupted.

"Yes, indeed. Tienshinhan, you need to practice sparring more."

Tien was getting a lot better at keeping his emotions from showing on his face when he wasn't fighting, but Chiaotzu could still read him like a book and could see the very slight signs of confusion and frustration.

"But, Master, I'm too good to fight the other students. They can't compete with me."

This was true. Tao Pai Pai had gone out to fulfil his own contracts about six months prior and in his absence none of the other students were game to face Tien. He was just as brutal to fellow students as he was to strangers in tournaments; more than one person had had to leave the school completely to recover.

"Perhaps." Shen smirked and Chiaotzu's stomach dropped. "You haven't faced Chiaotzu for a long time. Perhaps he could challenge you."

Tien's face fell and his eyes met Chiaotzu's with a frantic intensity. He still hadn't forgiven himself for hurting Chiaotzu so badly in their last match and had refused to spar with him again.

"Master, Chiaotzu isn't very strong. One to one I don't know how he'd do."

"Chiaotzu has other skills," Shen said, and the telepath's skin went cold, as though he'd been dunked in ice water. "I think if you both go all out he may just match your level."

The two students stared at each other for a moment, before Chiaotzu climbed into the ring, standing opposite the sixteen year old. Tien was still only a teenager, but was now at his (hopefully) full height of just over six feet, broad and strongly muscled. Standing next to him made Chiaotzu feel like an even littler kid than he was, diminutive and frail. The idea of facing him one-on-one made the boy's blood run cold.

"Ready?"

Tien ducked into his fighting stance, using a defensive position, his eyes narrowing slightly. Chiaotzu remained standing but tightened his muscles and lifted a millimetre from the slabs, his feet not contacting the ground at all.

"Begin."

Tien hesitated and, sensing his only chance to gain an advantage, Chiaotzu threw both hands forward and wrapped the triclops in bands of his power. He didn't tighten them, just holding Tien in place, trying not to use too much pressure. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly as Tien closed his eyes and with a single sharp movement snapped out of the bind, his arms drawing towards him, his balance shifting.

The broken bands of Chiaotzu's power flickered out of existence and he blinked in surprise as Tien regained his balance and then darted away. Chiaotzu kept still, casting his mind out, then sensed Tien's presence off to the side. He flew up in the air and watched as the triclops sailed under him, his elbow forward. He was unable to stop a slight smile as he reached out his power again, catching Tien under knees so he tripped forwards.

Tien surprised him again, catching his weight on his hands and using them to propel him into the air, his body twisting in mid-air. His leg caught Chiaotzu's side, making the breath whoosh from his lungs. His ki-control faltered and he fell a few feet in the air, catching himself just before the ground.

He whirled to the left and flung his hands out. Immediately Tien froze, his fist raised. He was barely a foot from Chiaotzu, and his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Got you," Chiaotzu said, his triumph showing clearly on his face.

Tien visibly gritted his teeth, trying to snap his arms free again. Chiaotzu concentrated harder, his arched brows coming together in a frown, his power crackling visibly around him. With a start he realised that the teenager was still moving, his muscles straining as he moved as though in slow motion, like he was swimming through treacle. Even at his strongest he couldn't completely immobilise the triclops.

He hesitated, not wanting to move his power to Tien's stomach, not wanting to actually hurt him. He knew that Tien had held back when he'd kicked Chiaotzu in the side; at full strength he would've too winded to regain his control in the short distance to the ground. At the same time, Tien was definitely going to win if he didn't.

He couldn't make up his mind, and as he dithered between the two options Tien managed to break free again and shot towards him. He wasn't able to get his hands up in time and only just managed to block as Tien collided with him. The larger boy pushed him backwards, their forearms locked together.

Chiaotzu couldn't help the swell of pride in his chest as Tien easily pushed him backwards. He reached the edge of the ring and flew backwards, landing gently on the side of the ring, unable to help the slight smile that turned up the corners of his mouth.

"Not good enough."

Chiaotzu's stomach dropped and his face fell back into its usual doll-like countenance. He turned and looked at Shen, who was standing at the edge of the ring and frowning at Tien.

"You need to strike fear, I've told you before."

Tien hesitated. Chiaotzu could see the conflict in his eyes; the gut reaction to obey his master's command battling with the promise he had made to his brother. Tien straightened, his hands clenched into tight fists, and bowed low to Shen. When he spoke his tone was low and firm. Chiaotzu thought he was the only one who could see the slight tremble in the young man's lower lip, the fear in his eyes.

"Master, I've won this fight. I don't need to do anything more."

There was a long silence. Chiaotzu felt a strange combination of joy and fear and pride. He knew how difficult it was to go against a literal lifetime of teaching to defy his teacher. But he was also afraid, because Shen was not used to his star pupil disobeying.

"Tienshinhan, your insolence is very disappointing."

"No insolence meant, Master." Tien's voice was less confident now as he straightened and looked at Shen. "I simply believe that anything further is unnecess -"

He was cut off by Shen slapping him across the face, the old man moving almost faster than Chiaotzu could see. Tien remained standing, his face turned to the side, his eyes clenched shut. Chiaotzu bit the insides of his cheeks hard, trying not to interfere. Shen turned to him and he only had time to open his mouth to speak before he had been slapped as well, tottering backwards before he could regain his balance, colliding with the side of the ring.

"Weak, the pair of you."

Shen turned and strode away, his disgusted words hanging in the air. Chiaotzu lifted one hand and pressed it to his sore cheek as Tien opened his mouth, stretching the muscles either side of his jaw.

"Damn," Tien said, and Chiaotzu was shocked by the smile that appeared on the triclops' face. "That actually went better than expected."

"Tien…"

Tien's eyes softened as he looked down at Chiaotzu, his smile widening slightly.

"You don't have to say anything, Chiaotzu. I promised."

Chiaotzu felt the sting of tears and dropped his eyes, rubbing hard on his cheek, hoping the pain would snap him out of this welling emotion. Tien sat on the edge of the ring and gently rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you," Chiaotzu said quietly, and smiled luminously up even as tears spilled onto his cheeks. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing he came above Shen. He felt important, and valuable, and loved. He had never felt so cared for in his memory. Shyly, he said aloud what he had been calling Tien in his head for years, "Onii-san…"


	19. An Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost in canon! Tien is now 18.

It was the middle of the night. The sky was dark and moonless outside the window, as it had been for years now it seemed. Tien was sleeping in the bed, curled up on his side and snoring softly. Chiaotzu lay awake in a makeshift nest of blankets on the floor, his head pillowed on one hand as he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he wasn't sure why. He felt like he was on edge, some deep instinct jolting him awake whenever he managed to drift off.

He lifted his other hand and held it in front of his face. Even in the almost total darkness of the room his skin was visible, a faint white glimmer in the gloom. He was not built for stealth, that was for sure.

He heard footsteps outside and shot out of the blankets, moving backwards and floating above the bed. The door flew open, sweeping his blankets aside, and Tien jolted upright in bed. His head connected with Chiaotzu's foot hard and he fell back onto the mattress, one hand over his third eye as he cursed.

Chiaotzu flinched and murmured an apology as he flew slightly further away, allowing Tien enough space to sit up. The triclops did so and looked at the door, his third eye watering from the impact. Shen was standing there, his hands behind his back, his eyes covered as always with his dark glasses.

"How can we help, Master?" Tien asked. His voice showed no trace of the deep sleep he had been in just a moment before. Chiaotzu wasn't sure if this was a result of Shen coming through the door or accidentally being kicked in his third eye. Either one could have done it.

"I've been looking over other tournaments and I came across something…disturbing."

Tien and Chiaotzu exchanged the briefest of glances. They didn't know what that meant. Shen had never said anything so vague to them before, particularly not so early in the morning.

"Master?" Chiaotzu ventured cautiously. Shen didn't seem to be paying them any attention, despite having woken them specifically to tell them this information.

"That damned Turtle Hermit." Shen's hand lifted and then curled into a tight fist. "He's gone too far this time!"

"Turtle?" Tien asked quietly. He and Chiaotzu exchanged a slightly longer glance. They had never heard of a turtle hermit before.

"He is my oldest rival! Emphasis on the _oldest_." Shen smirked, then realising that his two students didn't get the joke, coughed into his hand and lifted his head. "His students did quite well in the last Tenkaichi Budokai, which is clearly some kind of joke! I will be entering you two as my prize pupils to the next Tenkaichi Budokai, that'll teach that damned Kame fool."

"Uh… Yes, Master?" Chiaotzu said.

"Whatever you want, Master," Tien added.

"Wonderful." Shen nodded once, then turned on his heel and left. The door swung shut behind him, the pile of blankets shoved to the side of the room the only sign it had been open at all.

There was a long silence, then Chiaotzu pressed his hands hard over his mouth and flew up into the corner of the room, trying to control a sudden burst of giggling. Tien looked up at him, rubbing his forehead again, his third eye closed.

_You okay?_

Chiaotzu tried to calm himself, but just erupted into giggles again, curling up into a ball in mid-air and shaking his head. Tien stretched up one hand and caught the telepath's ankle, pulling him down so he was sitting on the bed.

 _I don't get it._ Tien's voice echoed in Chiaotzu's head and he tried to stop laughing long enough to explain.

He managed, but only just, his voice hitching with giggles that warped his words. "You kicked yourself in the face with my foot!" Tien blinked a couple of times, then an uncertain smile touched his lips. "And Master Shen coming in here at some ungodly hour to rant about turtles? I mean, have I gone mad?"

"Uh…Maybe?"

Chiaotzu looked at Tien and started laughing again, falling backwards and leaning against the wall, kicking his feet and holding his stomach as he laughed. Tien had not witnessed an outburst like this before; Chiaotzu was usually so good at keeping his emotions dampened, and blinked at the telepath blankly.

"I-it's n-not a…it's no…not a…" Chiaotzu's voice was overcome with giggles and he continued telepathically, _It's not a real question, nii-san!_

"Oh." Tien flushed a little, looking down. "Sorry."

Chiaotzu's laughter tapered off a little bit and he straightened, vaguely aware of a sore spot in his back where the corner of the window-sill had dug in.

"S'okay, Tien, it was just so bizarre. What was he going on about? Turtles and tournaments and rivals? He's never spoken of any rivals before?"

"Maybe it was a secret?" Tien offered, though he clearly didn't believe his own suggestion. "Or we're too lowly to know about it?"

Chiaotzu sent an incredulous look towards the triclops. "We're his best students," he said. "If we're too lowly than it really is a secret!"

Tien nodded thoughtfully. He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged.

"Dunno. It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe he forgot until he saw the turtle hermit's name," Chiaotzu suggested. "Is that possible?"

"I thought a rival would be something you kept track of," Tien said, frowning. "You know, so if the chance comes up to beat them you don't miss it."

"Yeah that makes sense." There was a prolonged silence as they both tried to figure it out. Eventually Chiaotzu shrugged and leaned back against the wall again, shifting over so the windowsill wasn't digging into him. "Ah well, doesn't really matter. I guess we'll meet him at the next tournament, if he shows up."

"Why wouldn't he? If his students did so well last time then he's sure to enter them again." Tien lay back down, now rubbing at his left eye with his hand. "We'll see him there for sure. And then we'll crush their crappy Turtle school into dust."

Chiaotzu's smile fell away as he looked at Tien's smirking face. Any urge to laugh was squashed under the nervous energy which suddenly filled him. It itched at his skin, making him tremble and hug himself tightly, his arms wrapping tight around his own chest, his hands gripping the opposite shoulders. Tien clearly felt the movement because he lifted his head slightly, his eyes meeting Chiaotzu's in the dark.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes, nii-san," Chiaotzu said, offering a shaky smile. "Just tired, is all. G'night."

He lifted up and flew off the bed. Tien grabbed his arm at the last second and pulled him back, wrapping his other arm around so he was hugging Chiaotzu gently.

 _It's okay, little brother,_ he sent, his telepathic voice gentle. _We can easily defeat any student of this 'Turtle School'._

Chiaotzu clenched his eyes shut, wrapping his arms tight around Tien's neck and trying to banish the trepidation filling him. How could he possibly tell his best friend that this was exactly what he was afraid of? How could he ever say that it was Tien's actions that made his nerves so frayed, his heart beat so fast, his mind shudder and quake with anxiety? He didn't think he could. There was no way to put that fear into words, at least not with his vocabulary. Instead he clung tight to Tien, hoping that the comfort the triclops bestowed would overcome the fear instilled by his words.


	20. An Assassination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to Ryu no Ohi for beta-reading this chapter for me. Is deeply appreciated.

The forest was eerily silent on this dark winter night, the stars overhead shrouded in thick clouds, the dense foliage devoid of the rustling of animals or the calls of insects. It was as though the two were completely alone, walking on a winding path through the trees. The boy tripped at one point over a raised tree root and lifted off from the ground before he struck the dirt, his face flushing invisibly in the dark.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Tien. I'm fine." Chiaotzu was not fine. He was so hyped up with anxiety and fear that it felt as though his skeleton was about to leap from his skin and make a run for it. He was shielding this emotion from Tien as best he could, his mind sheltered behind thick mental walls. They would crumble if Tien used the slightest bit of pressure, but he seemed to be respecting Chiaotzu's privacy for the moment.

"Should we camp for the rest of the night?" Tien asked after another long period of silence.

Chiaotzu looked up at Tien. He could barely see in the darkness but could tell that the triclops was turned towards him, his three eyes focused on the white glimmer of Chiaotzu's skin. "No, we're almost there," he said after a too-long pause.

"Okay," the taller boy said, his disquieted frown hidden in the gloom.

Chiaotzu continued to fly silently behind Tien, watching the hulking shadow of his big brother closely, keeping a safe distance. He didn't want to get too close, didn't want his emotions leaking through his barriers and alerting the triclops.

They were heading to an isolated cabin in a far off corner of the northernmost point of the country. It was tucked against a mountain range that loomed ahead of them in the dark. Tao Pai Pai had never returned from his last contracts, not that Shen seemed very concerned about it, and after a prolonged absence the contracts were starting to come through to the Crane School instead. Tien and Chiaotzu had not been sent out on assassination contracts as a team before, but after their insolence in standing up for each other in the training ring Shen had decided that perhaps they would be more effective together. Tien had been training hard, trying to find the strength to actually murder someone, but hadn't been sent out since his first assignment. Chiaotzu had been forced to go on several more assassinations, all of which he had completed with no complications besides his ongoing queasiness. He still wasn't able to completely control that; he could swallow down the vomit but the nausea still swirled uncomfortably in him, making him weak and woozy post-assassination.

They climbed a slight ridge, and when they reached the crest they could see the faintest light flickering in the distance. Each stopped without consulting the other, staring hard at that tiny spot of light.

"Do you think that's it?" Tien asked quietly.

Chiaotzu nodded, then, realising that Tien couldn't see him, added, "Yes. It's the only light we've seen for hours."

Tien took a deep shuddering breath. Chiaotzu hesitated, uncertain of what to do, then reached out and put one hand on the broad shoulder of the young man beside him. His mental barriers weakened significantly on the contact and he gritted his teeth slightly as he reinforced them. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I can do this." Tien shifted and looked at Chiaotzu in the dark, a hard, forced smile of confidence on his lips. " _We_ can do this."

Chiaotzu nodded once, biting the inside of his cheeks. They approached the cabin in silence, avoiding the rectangle of light shining through the window. Chiaotzu looked through, squinting slightly, and saw the man they had been sent to kill sitting in front of a warm fire. He was tall and broad, and badly scarred. His face was weary and far older than his years.

Chiaotzu and Tien's eyes met, and then the triclops pushed the door open. It swung open with no resistance and the man who had been sitting so comfortably shot instantly to his feet, horror and fear on his face.

The two stood in the door, staring this man down, before Tien ducked into his fighting stance and darted forward, one hand drawing back and relaxing in the Crane School strike. The man dodged, more from luck than skill, and grabbed Tien tight. It was clear he had no formal training in martial arts; his movements were slow and clumsy, lacking any discipline. He had managed to somehow catch Tien in a headlock, his broad forearm pressing hard to Tien's throat. There was a long silence where Chiaotzu stood silently in the doorway, not certain of how to proceed.

Tien was bent almost double, caught in the man's grip. He did not try to get free or fight against the man's grip.

Chiaotzu thought that all of his preparation had fallen apart. Uncertain what else to do, the telepath raised one shaky hand, sighting his gaze upon the man's chest, power welling in the tip of his finger. Tien still hadn't moved, despite the man trying to pull him down further, and his hands were clenched into tight fists.

_Chiaotzu, don't!_

The telepath hesitated, a wince touching his features, as his brother's voice echoed in his mind, his tone firm and harsh, more a snap than a statement, accompanied by a sharp pain as the protective walls he had built up so carefully and strengthened so dutifully crumpled like they were made of paper. He lowered his hand again, twisting it slightly into the thick cloth of his Crane surcoat to hide the shaking tips of his fingers.

He couldn't see Tien's face, but could feel his frustration and his growing anger, not at their target but at himself. He closed his eyes as Tien straightened suddenly, not wanting to watch, and heard a sharp snap.

Then there was a long silence before a heavy thud, light footsteps, and Tien's hand on his arm, turning and steering him to the door. "We're leaving."

Tien's voice was flat and soft, emotionless. Chiaotzu nodded, opening his eyes, aware of the nausea rising in him again. He swallowed hard and risked a glance over his shoulder. He could see the crumpled figure of the man through the window, and couldn't help a quick intake of breath when he saw the man's head was facing completely backwards. He clenched his eyes shut and turned back around, his hands curled into fists. Tien's grip was firm on his arm and he knew he couldn't twist free even if he wanted to. "Tien…are…are you…?"

"I'm fine." There was a pause, then a low noise of disgust. "He tried to fight back. He actually thought he _could_ fight back."

Chiaotzu was silent, unable to think of anything to say. He still felt vaguely sick, but the overwhelming urge to vomit had subsided significantly. They made it a fair distance, back over the ridge so the still flickering light from the window was no longer in view, before Tien released his arm and turned away.

"We're going to camp here for the night," Tien said shortly, "Tomorrow we'll head back to the Crane School."

"Okay, Tien," Chiaotzu said. He lowered himself to the ground and found a comfortable spot to curl up to sleep on the hard ground. Tien lay a short distance from him, facing the other way, his breathing soft and ragged. They lay in silence for a short time before Chiaotzu ventured, "Tien?"

"What is it?"

"I…" Chiaotzu struggled to find the words. "I'm sorry he fought back."

"It was better. Better than the begging," his brother stated. Tien's voice was still emotionless, the empty flat tone sending a shiver up Chiaotzu's spine.

The telepath clenched his eyes shut, rolling over so his back was to the triclops. So, Tien was a better assassin than he'd been, at least when his victims tried fruitlessly to defend themselves. When they begged, and cried, and screamed, it was clearly a more traumatic experience that the young man couldn't get over quite so easily. Not that this was easy. Tien had never shut him out so completely before, and Chiaotzu had no idea how to make it better. "...Good night, Tien," he said eventually.

"Good night," came the still-calm answer, unconcerned by the act eating away at his partner's mind.

Chiaotzu tried to think of something else to say. When nothing else came to mind he settled on the ground, pillowing his cheek on one palm, staring into the darkness, listening to the uneven breathing behind him, knowing neither of them were going to get much sleep this long, dark night.


	21. A Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set just after their canon debut.
> 
> Huge thank you again to Ryu no Ohi for beta reading this chapter for me <3

"What the hell?" Tien spat. Chiaotzu remained silent, his hands clasped to his knees and his eyes fixed on the small fire. Tien was striding around the clearing, his arms gesticulating his fury, a rare break in his usual composure. "Impossible! Absolutely impossible!"

"Tien, I…"

"That kid! That Kami-damned little _**bastard**_!" Tien sat down by the fire in one swift movement, glowering across the flames into the dark woods beyond. "Master Shen will not be pleased."

"We did lose his pet…" Chiaotzu said. "And lost out on two hundred thousand zenii."

"I _know_ what we lost out on," Tien snapped. Chiaotzu shut his mouth and flushed a little. The triclops took in a deep breath, closed his two normal eyes for a moment, then exhaled in a long, slow sigh. "Sorry, Chiaotzu."

"That's okay. That kid wasn't normal." Chiaotzu paused, considered his words, then flushed a little deeper. As if he was in any position to be judging anyone else's normalcy.

"I was sure he was dead. That tree should have killed him." Tien cursed under his breath. "And now InoShikaCho is gone."

"Do you think the villagers killed him?" Chiaotzu asked.

Tien shot him an incredulous look. "Why does it matter? He's gone either way. He'd never come back to the Crane School with us now."

Chiaotzu nodded, his mind flashing back to the moment Tien had thrown the blazing stick beneath the poor beast's broad back, his purple fur singeing as he'd bellowed in pain. InoShikaCho was only obeying them to begin with because Shen had ordered him to, the monster obedient to their shared master. Still, the telepath hoped that InoShikaCho wasn't dead. He had liked to think that during their month of conning money from villages that they had grown close to the beast. Despite this, Tien had continually maintained that they were just doing a job, just like any other contract, and that they couldn't get too attached. He hadn't said this in front of InoShikaCho, of course, reminding Chiaotzu telepathically whenever the boy seemed to be too affectionate.

"Do you think Master Shen will be mad?" Chiaotzu asked, trying to hide how much the idea of this frightened him.

Tien shrugged, a very slight movement of his broad shoulders. "Even if he is, what can he do? We're still bringing back almost four hundred and fifty thousand zeni. Plus the Tenkaichi Budokai is only a month away; he can't hurt us too badly or we won't be able to bring him recognition and prize money in the ring."

Chiaotzu flinched and looked down sharply. Tien was right, of course. Shen couldn't injure his star fighters with the tournament looming so soon on the horizon. There was no doubt in his mind that if Shen didn't have another score to settle, they would both be punished severely on their return. As it was, they could only hope that he wouldn't remember after the tournament was over. Forgiveness from Shen was a folly Chiaotzu didn't dare entertain.

"I can't believe I was bested by a child," Tien growled to himself, probably not even aware he was talking aloud. Chiaotzu felt vaguely stung by this, even though he hadn't been able to beat Tien for years.

"As I said, he wasn't any ordinary child," Chiaotzu murmured. He frowned. "I swear I've heard his name before, but I can't remember where..."

"Maybe Master Shen mentioned him once?" Tien offered with a slightly aggravated tone.

"No. I think it was at a tournament somewhere? Not in the Crane School for sure." Something sparked in his memory, a momentary flash, but it was gone before he could grab onto it and force it to form. He shook his head. "I can't remember, sorry, Tien."

Tien shrugged and crossed his arms. He was smirking again, his body relaxed. He had clearly gotten his emotions back under control. "It doesn't matter anyway. Hopefully we never see that brat again, but if we do we'll just crush him into the dirt where he belongs. And next time I'll make sure to _finish_ the job."

Chiaotzu nodded, biting the inside of his cheeks to hide the concerned frown that wanted to slant his mouth. Cautiously, hoping not to irritate his brother, he said, "You're not allowed to kill people during tournaments, Tien. You know that."

Tien frowned slightly, then his smirk reemerged. As he had become more arrogant and confident in his own abilities he had also become somehow disconnected from Chiaotzu. Their mental link was still there and still easy to connect, but it wasn't as entwined as it had been before, each of their emotions no longer as available to the other, protected by walls they had individually constructed. Chiaotzu had mourned this loss already. Tien clearly had no idea how much this disconnect affected the young telepath. It felt as though he was being left behind, and he wasn't sure that Tien remembered the promise he had made so long ago.

"It's fine," the triclops smirked, "I'll just hurt him really badly, and then after the tournament, then I'll kill him."

It was the first time Tien had casually mentioned killing someone outside of an assassination contract. The words sent ice through Chiaotzu's veins. He almost couldn't believe the boy he had raised was so nonchalant with someone's life; even someone who had wronged them. The corrupting influence of Shen clearly ran deeper than the slight humility Chiaotzu had tried to instill. He was only a kid, after all, what did he know about raising a child? "Is that…a good idea?" he ventured.

Tien looked thrown off, his smirk disappearing. "Why wouldn't it be? I don't understand what you mean, Chiaotzu."

"I just mean… He was just a kid… A powerful one who ruined our con, but a kid nonetheless. Would you really kill an innocent kid?" Chiaotzu asked, his voice shaky and nervous. He clasped his hands together tightly between his knees, his nails digging into the back of his hands, his eyes downcast. He didn't want to see the look on Tien's face.

There was a long silence between them, broken only by the crackles and pops of the fire. Eventually Tien spoke, in a voice that was soft and thoughtful, "I don't know. I haven't had to try yet." Chiaotzu flinched slightly and looked up, meeting Tien's eyes. The triclops was frowning, a hint of confusion visible on his face. Chiaotzu took hope from that; that maybe the boy he had raised was really still in there somewhere. "Maybe I wouldn't be able to."

"I could never kill a kid," Chiaotzu said firmly, hoping that his words would catch somewhere in Tien's psyche, that they would lodge there. "I don't think killing children is a sign of strength."

Tien's frown deepened slightly at those words and Chiaotzu wondered privately if he'd pushed it too far. Then the triclops nodded and his face relaxed. "I suppose you have a point." His lips curled up in a smile, not a smirk for the first time in months, and Chiaotzu smiled back, glad that some sign of his big brother was still present in the cold, calculated assassin who had taken his place.


	22. A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive shout out again to Ryu no Ohi who has agreed to beta for me. Wonderful, you're a superstar. Millions of hugs/complementary gift baskets for you!

Chiaotzu felt his stomach heave as the boat hit a particularly large wave. He swallowed hard and lifted off the bed by an inch, hoping that by remaining motionless in mid-air his motion sickness would settle. Tien was sitting opposite him on his own cot, his arms folded, and raised one eyebrow at the slight upward movement. Chiaotzu tried to smile reassuringly, but before he could the boat lurched again, and as he remained stationary the wall loomed behind him and struck him hard in the back of the head.

He gasped in pain and fell back onto the bed. The ship hit another big wave, and he covered his mouth and clenched his eyes shut as his stomach flipped over. He heard Tien move and then he was lifted into the air. He opened his eyes and looked up into the triclops' concerned face, unable to hide his surprise.

"Master, I'm taking Chiaotzu outside for a minute."

Shen, who was lying flat on the third cot on the back wall, raised one hand and made a dismissive gesture. Since coming back without InoShikaCho their master had resolutely ignored them, taking the spoils of their con and then disappearing into his cabin. They didn't think it was because he was actually upset about the loss of his long-term pet; more likely he was angry that they had failed so completely. Since then Tien had been slightly more open to Chiaotzu as well. The telepath had appreciated the small acts of kindness, the rare smiles, the gentle words, but thought that they were a temporary thing. If Tien won this tournament, which he likely would, that arrogant, smirking young man would be back — he could almost guarantee it.

Tien carried Chiaotzu from the room and out of the depths of the ship. They were in the middle of the ocean. The ship they were on usually didn't take passengers, but Shen had somehow managed to convince the crew to not only take them Papaya Island but also to give up their bunks. When the men running the ship wanted to sleep, they had to do so in the cramped dining area.

As soon as Tien opened the door to the deck, cold fresh air rushed in, the smell of salt overwhelming Chiaotzu's senses.

"Are you going to be sick?" Tien asked gently.

Chiaotzu managed to nod once before shooting out of Tien's arms and clinging to the rail of the boat, gagging down at the waves below. He didn't actually vomit, though he did dry retch. The fresh air was clearly helping a little bit. Tien's hand rested gently on his back, rubbing up and down soothingly.

"Look at the horizon, that might help. And you can fly out here; no walls to hit you."

 _There's still the rail,_ Chiaotzu sent telepathically, not trusting his voice. He lifted his gaze away from the swirling water below him and fixed it on the horizon. It was flat line, the sea almost black and the sky almost white at such a distance. Looking at that stable line seemed to settle his stomach somewhat, his nausea subsiding slightly. _Tien, you need to distract me. Tell me a story or something._

"Uh…" There was a long silence where Chiaotzu retched over the rail again and Tien continued to gently rub the boy's back. "I don't know any stories."

 _A dream, a memory, anything!_ Chiaotzu's mental voice was tinged with desperation now as the nausea swirled again, a strong acid taste in the back of his throat.

There was another pause. When he started speaking Tien's voice was soft and hesitant. He didn't have a great imagination for stories; most of his mental energies were dedicated to fighting strategies. "I guess I did have a dream the other day. It was a bad dream to start with, but then it was good. You were in it."

Chiaotzu's eyes were fixed solidly on the horizon and he didn't risk looking at the triclops. He was intrigued though, and his stomach was settling a little. _What happened?_

"Well…I was in the middle of a field. I think. The ground was really hard under my feet. I was meditating, or practicing ki control, or practicing attacks, I'm not sure, but I was only little. A kid. Maybe five? Then a tall monster came out of the mist like a ghost. It had no face and long thin fingers with no joints. It was trying to get into my mind to eat my thoughts. It hurt so much...like it was tearing open my skull and digging at my brain."

Chiaotzu's eyes had been slowly widening, his mouth dropping open slightly. His motion sickness was all but forgotten at this story, a dream that just might have been a memory.

"I called for you," Tien continued, his voice less hesitant now. "I screamed for your help and then you were there. You cut off the monster's arms with your mind and it ran away. You saved me."

That was not what had happened. Chiaotzu had been slapped away for his insolence and Tien had made him promise to never interfere again. The entire exchange had lasted less than 10 minutes.

"Then I woke up…" Tien's voice trailed off and they stood in silence for a long moment. Chiaotzu found himself rendered speechless by the matter-of-fact tone in Tien's voice. The triclops clearly didn't realise the story he'd just told was in fact a memory of his first training session with Shen. And the monster he had dreamt was the very same Master who he idolised and yearned to impress. "Do you feel a bit better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Tien." Chiaotzu turned and offered a shaky smile. Tien returned it, his hand resting gently on the boy's back. "That...sounds like a scary dream."

Tien's smile widened. "No. I'm too old for nightmares, Chiaotzu."

The telepath didn't believe this was true, didn't think that nightmares had an age limit, but he didn't say anything. He leaned against the rail instead, looking back out at the horizon. There was a companionable silence for a moment. Eventually Tien asked, "What do you think the Turtle Hermit will be like?"

"Probably old," Chiaotzu said thoughtfully. "I mean, I've been at the Crane School for a pretty long time and I've never heard of him. So he must be a rival of Master Shen's from a really, really long time ago."

"Do you think he'll be like Master Shen? Or that his students will be like us?"

Chiaotzu bit his lip as he thought. Master Shen had said that the Kame School training was a joke, which meant it probably wasn't as brutal or intense as the training they had gone through. Which meant his students were probably less intense, less vicious, less arrogant. He shrugged. "They're probably more merciful than us."

Tien stiffened slightly, almost imperceptibly, and Chiaotzu regretted his choice of words. "Mercy is weakness, Chiaotzu. You know that."

Chiaotzu bit his lower lip and lowered his head slightly, keeping his eyes fixed on the horizon. Just like that, in a few short words, he felt like his brother was further away again, the arrogant martial artist once again taking the forefront. He tried not to be upset by this switch as someone from the bridge called out the first sighting of their destination.


	23. A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, massive shout out and my eternal thanks to Ryu no Ohi for betaing for me. You're awesome! Y'all should stop by and read her story 'Savior of Demons' - I've sadly fallen behind but you guys should totally be better than me!

It was the night before the title fights. They were both lying in their separate beds, aware that the other was not asleep, listening to Shen's soft snores.

Tien and Chiaotzu had easily cleared the preliminaries, facing opponents who were not the calibre they had expected from a world martial arts tournament. Tien had not been as brutal as Chiaotzu had feared, though all of his opponents had required stretchers to be taken from the preliminary hall. Chiaotzu had badly burned one of his opponents with the Dodonpa after misjudging the flammability of his clothing. He hadn't thought someone would actually come to a tournament wearing a coat made of woven straw — apparently, it was traditional armour in their homeland, and not subject to the tournament's restrictions. Regardless, the man hadn't died, so Chiaotzu had been allowed to continue in the competition.

Their newfound rivals, the Turtle students, had been keeping a close eye on Tien all day. They had lurked in corners, seeming to hide behind larger competitors, trying to get a handle on Tien's fighting style. Chiaotzu was both pleased and a little nettled that they had seemed to disregard him completely; his small frame and doll-like face apparently not worthy of scoping out when compared to the tall, imposing triclops.

"Goku," Tien said softly, making Chiaotzu jump. He sat up and looked over to Tien in the dark, biting his lip. The triclops' voice had been low, rage lurking just below the surface of his flat tone.

"Tien?" he asked, voice quavering slightly.

"That bloody kid. I didn't think we'd be seeing him again so soon," his brother spat.

Chiaotzu fell back onto the pillow with a soft sigh, staring up at the ceiling. His stomach felt like a huge empty pit, a yawning void behind his belly button that made it impossible to settle or be comfortable. It had bloomed when he'd seen that spiky haired child standing with the two other Turtle students, wearing the same orange gi with the Kame symbol emblazoned on the back. The boy had recognised them as well, bringing up their betrayal of the boar-butterfly-deer hybrid.

The other two students had been initially standoffish, but Tien's sarcastic tone had grated on the adult of the trio, who had struck up a quick rivalry with the top Crane student. The other child, a bald former Orin Temple monk, marked by the dots on his forehead, had focused on Chiaotzu. The telepath, stuck at a young age and knowing deep within himself that he would never grow any older or taller, decided it would be funny to mock the child for his height, something he was clearly self-conscious about. The little monk had been sufficiently aggravated, and Tien had seemed slightly surprised by his companion's childishness.

The former champion had interrupted their squabbling, much to Tien's delight. An old man, his limbs thin and reedy, a good-humoured smile on his wrinkled face, had immediately disarmed the Turtle students' anger. Tien had been very smug about the idea of this old man defeating any of the other students before them, much to Chiaotzu's confusion. He should know better than anyone else that you shouldn't judge another fighter based on their appearance.

Now, lying in the dark, reflecting on the day and the fighters they had met, the latent anger Tien had suppressed from their previous encounter with the child was bubbling to the surface, interrupting his sleep.

 _The other students seemed strong too. They all made it through to the title fights,_ Chiaotzu sent telepathically; worried that if he spoke aloud his voice would awaken their sleeping master.

 _The little bald one won't be a problem,_ Tien sent back, his mental voice thoughtful and very slightly strained with his anger. _He's too self-conscious to be a threat. You can fight him, if you'd like. You seemed to enjoy riling him up._

Chiaotzu flushed slightly, even as a smile pulled at his lips. _Yeah, that'd be good._

_You can fix the order? You're sure?_

_Yes, Tien. It'll be easy._ It was true; tweaking the folded pieces of paper so that a specific one would fly into the right hand was child's play, a psychic trick he'd been able to do since his early childhood. He wasn't great at numbers — Shen had never deemed academic pursuits to be useful to their training — but if he stared hard enough at the position he wanted the person to end up in, it wasn't a problem. _Which one do you want to fight?_

There was a pause as Tien considered the options. _I want to fight Goku at some point...but I think if I destroy the adult first then that will demoralise him._

The words sent a cold shiver up Chiaotzu's spine, but he didn't let it show in his mental voice as he sent, _Of course, I can arrange that._

 _We're going to crush them into the dust,_ Tien sent, smugness in his tone. _That damned Turtle Hermit will have to piece them back together again bit by bit...if at all._

Chiaotzu chewed on his lip. He didn't think he was going to be able to hurt the former monk the way Tien and Master Shen expected. He had always had difficulty in that regard. Though if the boy showed up in his orange gi the telepath could just use the Dodonpa, burning him badly. That would satisfy the others, surely.

 _We should get some sleep, Chiaotzu,_ Tien sent finally, interrupting the boy's planning. _It's going to be a long day tomorrow._

_Okay. Good night, Tien._

_Sleep well, little brother._

The link between them closed painlessly, Tien rolling over onto his side and curling up slightly, his breathing slowing and becoming regular after only a brief moment. Chiaotzu remained awake, lying frozen, his eyes stinging with sudden unexpected tears. It had been a long time since Tien had called him his brother; not since shortly before their joint assassination, when the walls around Tien's mind had formed. Since then Chiaotzu had not felt completely sure where he stood with the triclops, not wanting to intrude on the young man's mind, keeping a respectful distance.

However, it seemed that Tien did still consider him a close friend and ally, still a brother despite his distance, and that simple revelation had somehow filled in that void of anxiety in his gut. He blinked away the tears in his eyes, rolled over in the bed, and fell easily to sleep for the first time in months.


	24. A Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, massive thank you to Ryu no Ohi who has given up her valuable time to look over and just make this whole story better. You're wonderful <3

Chiaotzu stirred his dinner with his chopsticks, his eyes fixed on the swirling mass of noodles, vegetables, and shredded meat, not wanting to engage with the others at the table. The tension in the small dining room was palpable, a suffocating aura that pressed down on him from all directions. His head was still smarting from where Shen had struck him for using his fingers to figure out the answers to the simple math problems he'd posited.

His inability to do simple maths had been his undoing during his match. Krillin, the bald former monk, had been completely incapacitated by the powerful bands of power squeezing his abdomen, but had quickly figured out the conduit of the telepath's aura was his hands. In a split second he had combined this information with Chiaotzu's confusion over his left and right mere minutes before and started shouting out simple math problems. Chiaotzu had had to resort to using his fingers to help him count, trying desperately to remember the difference between plus and minus.

The final problem had been nine minus one. Chiaotzu had, in a last-ditch effort, tried to read the bald child's mind to find the solution and instead had only found the numbers flashing there, seeming to float in giant red lettering above Krillin's head. He'd been knocked out of the ring pretty easily after that, sliding down the wall that restrained the audience to sit, unconscious, on the grass.

Upon awakening he had been informed of the reason why Shen had suddenly ordered him to use lethal force, to make the student rue the day he'd faced the Crane.

Tao Pai Pai was dead. He had died years ago at the hands of the same child they had already faced once. Shen's rage at hearing of the death of his brother was frightening, and Chiaotzu's loss to the Turtle student was a source of extreme disappointment. The combination of his master's displeasure and the burgeoning bloodlust at Tao's fate were terrifying in combination.

"Master Shen, I will avenge Master Tao," Tien said softly, though firmly, attempting to break the tension that froze the room.

Chiaotzu's stirring picked up speed slightly, his fist tightening on his chopsticks as the cheap wood creaked and almost broke in his hand. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to have anything to do with this. He had already failed to avenge Tao in a small way, unable to seriously harm Krillin.

"I have no doubt of that," Shen said coldly, "That little tailed boy needs to pay for his actions. That he should _dare_ harm my brother..."

Chiaotzu glanced towards Tien, but the triclops did not meet his eyes. He looked back at his noodles, his appetite well and truly gone. Tien's face was set in a furious frown, his hands clenched into tight fists on the tabletop. Cautiously the boy reached out with his mind, his energy slow and gentle, and encountered again the thick mental barriers Tien had set up. He knew he could break those walls, could force his way through easily as he had taught Tien how to form them, but doing so would cause pain. More than pain, a betrayal of trust. He didn't want to do that.

He found himself wondering quietly why the boy had killed Tao. Goku seemed like a pure-hearted sort, someone who couldn't watch others suffer, as already demonstrated when he had saved InoShikaCho from the burning torch Tien had thrown. For him to kill…there must have been a reason. Chiaotzu's stomach clenched, thinking back to Tao's lack of mercy, his condescension of the weak. He knew that Tao had gotten what he deserved, there was no denying that. Still, he was of the Crane school, an older brother, the same as Tien...

He did not voice these thoughts, of course. He didn't think that Shen would appreciate the questions or doubts, and his head already hurt from both the maths and the slaps meted out earlier. But for his mental fortitude, he would have let out a groan of despair at the situation.

"Tao Pai Pai-sama was a great assassin," Tien said softly, "I will take his mantle, with your permission, Master, and become the greatest assassin this world has ever seen."

"After you make that brat pay," Shen said, "When you've proved yourself against that kid then — and _only_ then — I will consider letting you take over Tao's legacy."

Chiaotzu's hand froze. The sinking, yawning feeling had opened up in his stomach again, the horror of it causing a shudder that twisted through his muscles. There was a short pause where he kept his eyes fixed on the still swirling contents of his bowl, before he lifted his gaze and met the incredulous stares of his friend and his master. "Sorry," he said in a quiet voice, fighting to keep the blush from his cheeks, his face composed, "I...don't know what came over me."

"See that it doesn't come over you again," Shen said in an icy voice, as though Chiaotzu should be able to control involuntary movements as well as his emotions.

"Yes, Master," the small human answered meekly, grateful that the rebuke had only been verbal this time, instead of physical.

Shen then turned to the triclops, ignoring the telepath once again. "Tienshinhan, you need to keep your focus. You'll be facing the old man in the next fight, and while he seems foolish, he's got some tricks up his sleeve."

"He won't be any trouble," Tien said confidently, "He's the only thing standing between me and another Turtle student. Whichever of them wins the other semi-final. I'll crush them and then the other, it doesn't matter what order they're in. They'll regret they day they met Master Tao...and me."

Chiaotzu bit the inside of his cheeks hard, tasting the metallic tang of blood. They were both resolutely ignoring him, conversing amongst themselves about the Turtle school and how completely they would destroy them. He pushed the bowl of noodles away, untouched, and sank into his seat, slouching down so his eyes were level with the table. Tien started talking with his hands, gesturing for emphasis, a sign that he was getting really passionate, and Chiaotzu closed his eyes. He was starting to feel a bit sick now, his head throbbing as his stomach swirled.

Silently, not announcing his intentions, he slipped from his seat and padded from the room, heading to the bedroom. He didn't want to be around either of them at the moment. He quietly closed the door behind him and slipped into his bed, pulling the covers up over his head and closing his eyes. He tried to go to sleep, but his throbbing brain wouldn't allow it.

After about an hour of lying silently in the dark the door opened again and Tien entered. Shen was not with him, the sound of the bathroom door slamming the only accompaniment to the triclops.

"Chiaotzu, are you okay?"

"Yes, Tien. Just tired." He clenched his eyes shut tight, aware vaguely of his power starting to shine from his skin, a bright blue glow that was surely visible in the dark despite the blanket. He didn't like lying to Tien; not just because he wasn't very good at it but also because he found the feeling, the texture, of lies leaving his mouth disgusting. "I'm trying to sleep, can we talk tomorrow?"

There was a long silence. Chiaotzu almost hoped that Tien would push the issue, that he would reach out and try to comfort, but he was sadly disappointed. "Sure…we'll talk tomorrow…" Tien said softly, his voice flat, and then his bed creaked as he crawled in. They lay in silence together before Chiaotzu fell into an uneasy sleep, his dreams full of the screams of children.


	25. A Forfeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank PugMaster and CommanderAIK for looking over this chapter for me before I posted it to make sure it made sense! Thank you both hugely, you're superstars!

Tien was absolutely furious. Chiaotzu could feel the rage radiating off him like heat, could see it in his red face, the way his hands curled into tight fists and his teeth bared in a snarl.

Jackie Chun, on the other hand, looked pleased as punch. His face was split in a congenial smile and he lifted one hand to wave at the audience, many of whom were staring at him with open-mouthed shock.

"J…Jackie Chun has forfeited!" the announcer shouted. "He just…he jumped out of the ring! Did you trip, sir?"

Jackie shook his head, his laugh carrying over the crowd to where Shen and Chiaotzu stood. The Crane hermit was clearly confused, but was trying to force a smirk on his face. Chiaotzu was hanging off the wall, his eyes fixed on Tien, chewing on the inside of his lip.

"Tienshinhan wins by forfeit! Tienshinhan will proceed to the finals!"

Tien did not look pleased by this. His fury was undercut slightly when the announcer jumped into the ring and – with some considerable difficulty – hoisted one hand into the air. All three of his eyes were fixed on the old man who was still affably smiling at the crowd.

"He…he knew he couldn't win," Shen muttered aloud, making Chiaotzu jolt slightly with surprise. The telepath turned his head and saw that familiar smirk settle on his master's face, sending ice through his veins. He flinched as Shen's voice echoed in his mind, addressing his brother.

_He knew he couldn't win, Tienshinhan, that's why he forfeited! You had him on the ropes and it was the only way he could maintain his smug little charade. You've crushed the Turtle Hermit's_ _pride_ _._

Tien shook his head almost imperceptibly, his jaw hardening as he gritted his teeth. Chiaotzu looked on, blank-faced, helpless. The disguised Master Roshi bowed and smiled and then left the ring, grinning at his two students as he passed. Tien crossed his arms tight, scoffed and spun on his heel, stalking from the ring, following the old man.

 _Tienshinhan, come back here!_ Shen shouted telepathically. _Show proper respect to your Master!_

Chiaotzu's lips tightened to prevent them turning down at the corners. He turned to Shen, bowing his head slightly.

"Tienshinhan needs a moment to process his unexpected victory," he said in a soft, soothing voice. "He will return in due course I'm sure."

Shen let out his own little scoff, rolling his eyes and settling in to watch the match between Goku and Krillin. Chiaotzu also leaned against the wall, his blank eyes facing towards the ring, his mental energies focused internally. He rehashed the fight that had just finished, trying to analyse what had happened.

The old man had spent a good period of time talking, waffling on and on. They hadn't been able to hear, even from their place in the front row, what was being said, but Tien had grown steadily angrier and angrier, lashing out with quick strikes and shouting intelligible phrases, calling Roshi a lunatic, a deluded old fool, his rage overtaking him. He was still holding back significantly, his full strength hidden.

Then Master Shen had exclaimed that the old man was preaching – perhaps he had been able to hear what Chiaotzu couldn't – and revealed telepathically that the man was indeed Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit they had come here to defeat.

Tien's rage had immediately receded, replaced by a smug smirk that had made Chiaotzu's skin turn cold. He had used his own special skill, the ability to learn ki attacks after only watching them once, to unleash a huge Kamehameha toward the old man, who just managed to deflect it before it hit the crowd, much to Chiaotzu's relief. The anger had then surged to the surface when Roshi had then shrugged and smiled and jumped from the ring, landing easily on the soft grass.

Now Goku and Krillin were sparring easily in the ring in front of them, smiling and joking, their testing blows easily blocked, each one slowly upping the strength and agility of their movements.

Chiaotzu watched blankly for only a moment, then spread his mind out, searching for Tien's energy. He wasn't properly able to sense ki at this moment, but he was usually able to sense Tien's mind. He wasn't sure if it was the fact they had been telepathically linked for so long, or that Tien had been so young when they'd first felt each other's energy, but the triclops always stood out from a crowd. His mind was unique and Chiaotzu could find it easily.

He found Tien in the now-empty courtyard outside the front of the tournament. He tried to feel what Tien was feeling, but the walls were, if anything, stronger than they had been before and wouldn't allow him to get close at all. There was someone else in the courtyard as well, and though Chiaotzu felt that their mind was sharp and well-guarded, they welcomed his first tentative probe, making him jump slightly.

 _Hello,_ Roshi's voice murmured in his mind. His hands bore down hard on the wall in front of him.

He glanced over at Shen, his eyes wide, but his master was focused on the fight in front of him. Chiaotzu took a deep breath, tightened his hands, made sure his mind was shielded and responded. _H-hello…_

_You're Tienshinhan's friend, right?_

Chiaotzu's eyes again slid sideways, assessing his master. He would be punished severely if Shen caught wind of this conversation. He was supposed to be upholding the way of their house: cold disdain and sharp grating sarcasm. He felt that he was becoming a pretty terrible Crane; his conscience rearing up and fighting against the values he had been living by for so long. Instead of a biting retort or vicious snarl he found his telepathic voice transmitting uncertainly, his tone soft and almost shy; _I try to be._

There was a long silence and Chiaotzu fought down the flush that tried to rise in his bloodless cheeks. His eyes widened slightly as Tien appeared from the building to the back, his rage simmering just below the surface of his expression. He had been so focused on the old man that he hadn't realised that Tien had left the courtyard.

The old man had moved slightly as well, but the telepathic link between them remained open. His voice was thoughtful, reflective, and kind. _He's a good man._

Tears stung at Chiaotzu's eyes and he blinked them away angrily. He didn't know what to say to that. Tien could be a good man, he could be a great man, but he was corrupted and cruel and vicious. This fact struck him particularly hard now, like a swift punch to the gut, a sudden short burst of grief, and he swallowed hard to help keep his composure.

He felt Master Roshi's presence in his mind, the Turtle Hermit not even attempting to penetrate the protective walls to read his thoughts or emotions, and he couldn't help the surprise he felt at the difference between the masters of Crane and Turtle. If Shen felt such well constructed telepathic walls in a rival he would make it a mission to get past them, to dig through the defences and into the soft, vulnerable mind beneath.

 _He…he could be…_ he sent eventually, and bit the inside of his cheeks hard. Tien glanced at him from across the ring, his three eyes narrowing, and he wondered if the triclops had heard him or felt the sorrow and regret that had welled suddenly, filling the small telepath's body until he felt he would burst.

There was a soft noise of acknowledgement and then the Turtle Hermit's energy was gone. Chiaotzu's hands loosened on the wall, the skin of his palms smarting slightly from the rough brick. He managed to keep his face composed and his body still, but the confused tornado of emotions in him made him feel weak and unbalanced.

There was a roar from the crowd as Krillin was flung from the ring; Goku making several lightning fast strikes to the bald child's midsection and sending him sprawling on the grass. Tien's attention was completely focused on the ring now and Chiaotzu saw the glimmer of triumph on his eyes, even from this distance. His stomach sunk and he leaned against the wall, stifling a groan of despair. This was terrible. Of all the tournaments they had ever been in together, this was the worst. He only hoped they would come out intact.


	26. A Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to CommanderAIK for looking over this chapter for me and reassuring my anxious mind. You're the best!

Chiaotzu held out one finger, his other hand gripping tight to the brick wall surrounding the ring. His face was beaded with sweat, his mouth set in a trembling line, as he looked at the fight raging before him. Disgust swirled in him, twisting his insides into knots. After all he had promised and all he had sworn, here he was again. Interfering.

 _Again._ Shen's voice echoed in his mind, cold and firm.

He nodded shakily and his power shot from his fingertip and wrapped tight around the boy in the ring. Goku froze, pain stretching his features, and Tien let out a cry of triumph as he slammed his fist into the tailed boy's face. The boy fell heavily to the ground, the power around him stretching slightly before reforming around where he lay, unable to rise. Surprisingly, the boy could still move, and grabbed at Tien's leg guard, a soft muttered statement that Chiaotzu couldn't hear leaving his lips.

The count began. Tien stood beside the fallen child, a frown on his features. Chiaotzu could hear Shen's telepathy, urging the triclops to strike the final blow, to kill the boy who had murdered Tao.

As he held the boy stationary his mind flashed back to the previous day, the semi-finals. Since his surprising victory by ring-out Tien had been even more closed off, snapping at Chiaotzu at dinner and then meditating by himself overnight, getting maybe an hour of unsettled sleep. Chiaotzu had not been able to sleep much either; his mind continually flashing back to the brief telepathic conversation he had had with the Turtle Hermit. If Roshi had said such things to him, just what had he been saying to Tien?

Now, as he watched, Tien's frown deepened, and sudden understanding flashed across his face. His voice sounded in the telepath's mind, his tone flat as though he already knew the answer, _Chiaotzu, is this your doing?_

Chiaotzu bit his lower lip, not responding, knowing that Tien would be able to feel the shame filling him.

The triclops bared his teeth in a silent snarl, his telepathic voice furious. _How dare you!? This is my fight! I did not ask for, nor do I require your help. Let him go._

Chiaotzu turned his head and looked up at Shen, uncertain how to respond. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to interfere, but Master Shen had told him to and so he had complied.

Shen was saying something along these lines, but his words blurred together and became intelligible to Chiaotzu as he met Tien's eyes. There was anger there, certainly, burning brightly, but there was also a very slight hint of concern, something that Chiaotzu wasn't completely sure was actually there or if it was just a figment of his imagination.

Eventually Shen's words became clear as he issued an order, one that made Chiaotzu's muscles tense with anxiety. _Kill him, Tienshinhan. He killed Tao! Your master! Kill the brat! That's an order!_

"Stop it!" Tien shouted, and in shock Chiaotzu's whole body flinched, his hand jolting backwards, opening slightly, his power flickering out.

Goku immediately leapt to his feet, bouncing away, his face twisted with disgust. "Why you cheating…"

He darted forward, only to be stopped by his own master's shout, "Goku, stop!"

The tailed boy screeched to a halt on the white slabs, blinking wide-eyed at Master Roshi, as Tien stood with his hands curled into fists and his head down.

"Tienshinhan…how dare you disobey me…? Your master, your mentor! How _dare_ you?"

"I…I just want to win with my own ability, I don't need Chiaotzu's help…" Tien said hesitantly, clearly choosing his words carefully. His hands were curled into tight fists and his posture shrank away slightly, revealing his anxiety, but his voice was steady and his face was calm.

"I ordered you to kill him!" Shen snapped back, ignoring the gasp from the crowd. The fear and disgust that rippled through the people surrounding them made Chiaotzu flinch and sink closer to the wall. Tien had clearly noticed it too because his face set, an odd distant determination in his eyes.

"I won't kill him, Master…I'll be disqualified. Besides…" Tien turned his head to the side, avoiding Shen's furious gaze. Chiaotzu felt an odd lifting in his chest, a pride that he hadn't felt for a long time. "I don't want to be an assassin anymore…"

The fury that filled Shen was so potent that Chiaotzu recoiled slightly, his eyes widening, fear overwhelming the swell of pride he had felt at Tien's words. He felt frozen in space, his muscles locked with terror, as their master started to climb the wall, ranting about the Turtle Hermit and insolence. "All right, we'll kill _both_ of you! Chiaotzu, paralyse them both!" Horror filled the telepath sweeping up through his body in a sickening rush. He didn't move as Shen turned towards him, brandishing his fist. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He...Kami he was so afraid.

"I'm sorry, Master," he said, his high voice trembling, unable to take his eyes away from the furious snarl before him, uncertain where he was finding the strength to say the words, "I will do anything you ask of me, but…but I won't hurt Tien…"

Shen was silent for a moment, then his hand twisted in the front of Chiaotzu's surcoat and the telepath was yanked roughly upward. "So dissent spreads through the ranks," the Crane Hermit hissed into Chiaotzu's face. "I will kill all who disobey me."

His hand drew back and formed the Crane strike. Time slowed to a crawl. Chiaotzu's eyes flicked to the side, meeting Tien's, seeing the fear and the helplessness there. The pride blossomed again. Tien couldn't save him. Tien couldn't move fast enough, not with the fear and the obedience still holding him, and wouldn't be able to stop the strike before it landed. He was glad he had been able to keep his promise, to resist and stand up and not hurt his brother at Shen's command.

His eyes squeezed shut. Tien's voice screamed his name, desperate and afraid. The Turtle Hermit chanted something in the background. And then his entire world was blue, gleaming even through his closed eyes. His surcoat was pulled roughly to the side and then released suddenly, leaving him falling. He managed to catch himself in mid-air, his eyes still clenched tightly shut and fear making all of his muscles tremble.

_Chiaotzu! Are you okay?!_

His eyes shot open, his hands lifting and settling on his chest. He was intact. He was alive. He looked into the ring and met Tien's concerned gaze. The triclops relaxed visibly as their eyes met, his hands unfurling.

 _Tien… I'm… We're…_ Chiaotzu let out a soft laugh, his smile widening. _Yes, I'm fine._

He was more than fine. Shen was gone. Roshi's blast had carried him away, far from the tournament maybe even far from the island. He was gone. They were free.


	27. An Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks again to CommanderAIK who looked over this chapter for me. He's wonderful and also the only other person writing T&C gen ATM. You should read his story, it's about preparing for the Androids and is cool as hell. Enjoy :D

The room was completely silent. Even the sounds from outside seemed muffled, as though there was an invisible barrier around the room that isolated them from the rest of the world. Chiaotzu was sitting on the bed, his hands locked together on his lap, his face blank as he looked at Tien. There were bruises blossoming on the triclops' skin, marking the solid blows he had taken against Goku. In his hands was the heavy green surcoat emblazoned with the mark of the Crane.

He had won the match. He had had to use the Kikoho to destroy the ring, relying on the bukujutsu to remain hovering in the air with the last dregs of his energy, but he had won. And before he had used it he had warned his opponent to dodge, telling him that trying to take the blast head on would kill him outright. With this warning Goku had jumped up high, level with Tien, and used the last of his energy to headbutt the triclops from the air. They had fallen together, each unable to stop their descent, helpless, before a truck had bounced Goku to the ground a split second before Tien had landed.

"Are you okay?" Chiaotzu asked softly, trying to be gentle in his tone. Tien let out a low, shuddering sigh, his broad shoulders slumping. Chiaotzu flinched slightly at the pain in the triclops' voice and dropped his eyes to his lap. "You…you don't have to wear it," the telepath said. "If you don't want…"

Tien shook his head and then pulled on the surcoat. The cloth hung loosely, hiding his frame. He shuddered slightly and Chiaotzu let out a soft noise of concern.

"I'm fine, Chiaotzu," Tien said shortly. "It's just… It's strange…"

The telepath nodded and looked down at his lap again. He twisted his small white hands into the thick green cloth of his own surcoat. He was filled with a vague sense of unease wearing it, though it had the comfort of familiarity there as well. They weren't really students of the Crane anymore. They had defied their master, refused his orders, driving him to the brink of insanity it seemed with their insolence. Chiaotzu could still see the rage and hate that had twisted that familiar face, the hand forming a murderous strike, and shuddered suddenly as he closed his eyes.

There was a short silence and then Tien murmured, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Chiaotzu didn't open his eyes, ducking his head and flushing. When he spoke his words were soft and flat, the emotion inside him still hidden. "He was going to kill me."

Tien's hand rested gently, uncertainly, on his shoulder, his voice hesitant when he said, "He was just angry…"

Chiaotzu's eyes flew open and he swung his head up to look incredulously at the triclops. Was he really trying to defend Shen? The man who had just tried to kill them both? The master who had corrupted them? Had turned Chiaotzu from a kind gentle telepath to an assassin? Had raised the triclops before him into the malicious man he was now?

But then he saw the pain and conflict in Tien's eyes and didn't say anything. Instead he flattened his mouth and hid the emotion in his own eyes, becoming a porcelain doll once again. Tien's lips tightened slightly. There was a long pause that stretched out between them, before Tien sighed and offered a small, uncertain smile. "I'm sorry, Chiaotzu. I'm still…I mean… He's still in my head, I guess…"

Chiaotzu felt his heart warm ever so slightly as he saw the pain in Tien's eyes fade and be replaced with the slightest spark of hope. He returned the smile, seeing the hope deepen to a warm glow that softened the triclops' formerly hard features.

Tien looked towards the other bed where their luggage was resting. Two wide swathes of purple cloth were spread out, their clothes piled carefully in the middle, ready to be wrapped up and secured around their backs.

"So, do you have everything? We should get out before Shen comes back to collect all of his things."

Chiaotzu flushed suddenly, avoiding Tien's eyes. He leaned towards his pillow, drawing it towards him, and reached into the simple cotton pillowcase. Feeling Tien's gaze on him like a brand he withdrew a small cracked stone, a pierced coin, and a small lock of black hair, tied with a thin worn strip of white cloth.

"Chiaotzu…?"

The telepath looked up, his flush now spreading to heat his ears and the back of his neck. He shrugged, feeling the weight of the three small items in his hands. "I had to keep them safe. I had to...remember…"

Tien nodded, not saying anything else. Chiaotzu carefully folded them into one of his white undershirts, smiling fondly as he ensured they were protected on all sides. They both collected their individual bundles and tied them tight, making sure they were secure. Then they left the room and the Crane School behind.

As they walked to the front gate Tien hesitated, straightening his spine and lifting his slumped shoulders. Chiaotzu tilted his head questioningly, then saw what Tien had seen.

The Turtle School and their friends were standing there, laughing and talking. Even Yamcha was there, his broken leg encased in a cast that was black with scribbles and drawings. It was almost as though they were waiting for their rivals.

Sure enough as they approached the conversation ebbed and all eyes turned to them. Chiaotzu landed on the ground, suddenly self-conscious of his ability to hover effortlessly in mid-air. Tien bowed his head but kept his spine straight.

There was a prolonged silence. Eventually Tien broke it with a soft and awkward, "I…apologise for my actions during the tournament." His voice trembled slightly as he continued and his hands were tight fists at the end of his arms. "I…I was cruel and malicious, and did terrible things to all of you. I hope you can understand and forgive me one day."

Chiaotzu's lips curled up in a very small smile. He was glad that Tien was making amends, even in this small way. Yamcha broke the silence of the Turtle School, hobbling forward on his crutch and smiling. Tien avoided his eyes, shame on his face, and then Yamcha lightly hit one fist on Tien's chest. "Of course. I want a rematch for my leg though." Tien, unable to respond verbally, nodded, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Do you two have somewhere to go?" Roshi asked. "If not, I'd be happy to accommodate you."

"Please!" the blonde woman exclaimed, startling the group. "I've fallen in love with your savagery!"

The slightest of flinches touched Tien's face, something so small and hidden so immediately that it seemed no one else noticed. When he spoke his voice was measured and cautious, each word carefully chosen, "Thank you for your generosity…but even though we defied him we are still students of the Crane Hermit. To join you would be an even greater betrayal. Chiaotzu and I will find somewhere else to settle."

The group seemed to accept this, even the blonde woman who was eyeing Tien appreciatively. Goku's stomach let out a loud growl, startling the group, and the rest of his friends laughed. They started to make plans for dinner, Tien offering to pay with the winnings, much to Krillin's amusement. The others started towards the restaurant, laughing and smiling. Chiaotzu hung back slightly, and to his surprise Tien stayed right beside him, keeping pace easily with his short steps.

They were silent for a moment, before Chiaotzu looked up at the triclops, his face blank. This time when he reached out telepathically the mental walls protecting Tien's mind were considerably thinner. The man's emotions were uncomplicated, a note of fear and shame beneath his relief. _Did you mean it?_

Tien didn't have to ask what he was referring to and his lips twitched up in a small but genuine smile that warmed Chiaotzu's heart. _Of course I did. You and I will find somewhere else, far away from Master Shen._

Chiaotzu nodded, relief coursing through him. He had half believed that once the tournament was over and Tien was free of Shen's influence that he would run and never look back. The mercy he had bestowed on Goku was the first step in a drastic change to their outlook, not a sign of weakness but a sign of strength. He had been worried that in abandoning the tenets of the Crane School Tien would also abandon those who were associated with it, and Chiaotzu had been a staple of the Crane for all of Tien's life.

Without looking at each other they reached out with their minds, the telepathic link that had previously been limited due to their protective barriers as strong as it had ever been. Chiaotzu felt relieved tears sting at his eyes and quickly rubbed his face with his sleeve.

Ahead of them Goku turned slightly, checking that his newfound allies were still behind them, and they both drew back immediately, their faces becoming carefully blank, their minds separating. Goku grinned at them and then turned back to Krillin, laughing loudly at something the bald former monk said.

_Do you really think they forgive us, Tien?_

_I hope so._ Tien's telepathic voice was soft and bitter as he added, _I hurt Yamcha pretty badly...I didn't expect to be forgiven._

Chiaotzu looked at the group in front of them, his head tilting curiously. _They seem to look after their own. Maybe that will include us one day?_

 _Maybe._ Something in Tien's tone suggested he didn't think so. _After we find our own place we probably won't have much to do with them._

 _Sure, that makes sense._ Chiaotzu felt a slight pang at this. They had all been so accepting: Jackie Chun who was really Roshi in disguise, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha showing them kindness and mercy after their about-face. Even just after Tien's refusal to follow Shen's instructions Goku had shown total acceptance, not being cruel or vindictive. After the match he had congratulated the triclops with genuine pleasure. Chiaotzu wouldn't mind staying friends with them, if the opportunity arose.


	28. A Dragon Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive shout out to CommanderAIK for reading this over and giving me tips where I could make it clearer to fandomblind readers! You should definitely read his Tien&Chiaotzu gen fic "Three Years", it's wonderful! If you have any further questions please don't hesitate to ask, I'm always happy to clarify :) Enjoy!

Krillin was dead.

Silence filled the small airship. Tien was driving, his grip so tight on the wheel that his knuckles were white, his eyes resolutely forward. The Turtle Hermit was in the back seat with Chiaotzu, looking out the other side, his grief hidden beneath a layer of nonchalance. Chiaotzu was sure that if their minds had not previously met that the deep sadness and regret the old man felt at the death of his pupil would have been completely obscured. And completely private.

Chiaotzu looked down at the dragon radar in his hands. The odd device Bulma had given him. It would find the dragon balls, before the evil King Piccolo could, and with them they could wish Krillin back to life.

His eyes flitted up briefly, examining Tien's profile. The triclops had been mostly silent during this trip to find the dragon balls. He had been obsessing over the Mafuba, the legendary attack Master Roshi had told them about, the attack that had previously sealed away the Demon King. For three hundred long years Piccolo Daimao had been locked away in a rice-cooker, hidden in the deepest trench of the ocean. But now he was free.

And Krillin was dead.

His body had been so small. The slight bump beneath the white sheet had seemed so insignificant. Chiaotzu had looked down at it, detached and shocked. He had only half listened to the explanation of the dragon balls, of the war Piccolo Daimao had waged all those years ago, and of his minions who even now were going around murdering other participants of the Tenkaichi Budokai. He had managed to mumble the words "Who could be so cruel?" and then flinched back into himself, remembering that he had been on many occasions. He had wondered why he had never covered the bodies of his victims. Why he had never organised their limbs or closed their eyes. Why he had never made them respectable for their loved ones to find.

Chiaotzu shook his head slightly and looked out the window again. The scenery they were passing now was flattening out; the gentle rolling hills being replaced with sandy dunes. The radar in his small white hands let out soft, high-pitched beeps, growing steadily more frequent as they grew closer.

Tien twitched his head to the side, the movement caught in the periphery of Chiaotzu's vision, and the telepath felt the gentle touch of the triclops' mind.

_Are we going the right way?_

Chiaotzu looked back down to the radar. They already had three dragon balls, the small orange dots arranged in an upside down triangle. In the upper left corner another dot flashed, the grid increasing in size as they drew closer. He had to hesitate as he figured out which direction to advise. Left and right confused him and he didn't want to get it wrong.

_Towards me a bit._

Tien nodded and the airship's path diverted slightly. Each of the occupants retreated to their own little zones of silence and reflection. Chiaotzu kept his eyes on the dragon radar, waiting until they were close enough before he warned Tien telepathically that they needed to start descending. A curt nod and the airship slowly circled down, landing on the outskirts of a small town.

The air was hot and dry, a brisk wind blowing stinging sheets of sand against the three of them as they wandered through the seemingly abandoned town. The dragon ball seemed to be in a small house on the other side of the town, a dilapidated two-storey shack with cross-nailed patches of wood sealing the gaps. The curtains were drawn and the house was silent.

"I'll get this one," Tien said, squaring his shoulders and straightening his spine. A flash of concern sparked high in Chiaotzu's mind and spiralled lazily down to niggle at the base of his spine, making him frown and adjust his position, trying to get comfortable.

Tien didn't notice; he was already striding towards the door. His confidence had waned visibly as he raised one fist to knock, and vanished completely shortly after the door opened. He went inside, the door closed, and there was silence again.

Roshi sat down on a low wall with a sigh, rubbing his bald head and looking up at the sky. Chiaotzu couldn't sit down. He couldn't stand still. He was perpetually uncomfortable it seemed. His eyes tried to burn holes through the flimsy wooden door that separated Tien from the two of them.

"You're worried about Tienshinhan, huh?"

Roshi's voice couldn't quite break through the anxious barrier he was creating around himself. His mind flitted constantly, between worry and curiosity for Tien, to dampening down his features so they were flat, to trying to control his emotions before the crackling blue aura appeared. All he could manage was a low hum in the back of his throat, an involuntary reaction to being asked a question.

"He'll be alright. He's a good man, you know."

Chiaotzu's gaze swung back to Roshi, his lips a tight line and his eyebrows slanting in a helpless expression. The old man smiled widely and patted the log beside him.

"Come and sit down, he'll be fine."

Chiaotzu shook his head, a brief muscle spasm, and looked back at the door again. The thick mental barriers around Tien's mind had been weakening, thinning, becoming more permeable to his thoughts and his emotions. Now they were almost completely gone and Chiaotzu could feel easily the shock and the horror and the grief that was filling his brother.

"Tien," he murmured under his breath. And then there were sirens and trucks and men with guns swarming up to the house. Chiaotzu's fear froze him to the spot, but Roshi simply sighed and stood up, brushing the fine sand from his dark trousers.

"I'll handle this," he said, and walked up to the door unhurriedly, reaching it after the team of police had breached it to rush into the house.

Chiaotzu found himself moving forward on legs that were numb, his face still carefully blank. He stood in the doorway, watching, as Tien ducked into his fighting position. There wasn't anger on his face, though. There was fear and sadness and desperation, but no anger. It was a relief, in a way, seeing how the absence of that emotion made his features softer, more like the child he had been so long ago.

The man leaning in the back of the room looked vaguely familiar, a face from long ago, and the memory that recurred made Chiaotzu shudder slightly. One of the many underground tournaments, one of the many broken fighters. The cane resting against one of the man's legs indicated that the injury Tien had inflicted had not healed well.

Roshi had already set about defusing the situation, reassuring the police that Tien was not, in fact, the one going around murdering martial artists. Chiaotzu could see the tension in the triclops' shoulders as Roshi insisted that he was no murderer, but neither of them spoke up to correct him.

Tien approached the man leaning at the back. The injured former fighter was glaring daggers at the triclops, his mouth a thin white line and his arms crossed tightly. When Tien extended one hand and asked for the Dragon Ball again the man flinched ever so slightly.

"Why don't you tear the place up to find it yourself? Isn't that more your style?"

Chiaotzu's hand tightened on the doorframe, his mouth turned down and sorrow in his eyes. This man had experienced the coldness and vicious streak in Tien, had been left broken and helpless. His own bitterness was not unwarranted. The telepath was afraid that Tien would react with the rage and arrogance that Shen had instilled in him.

He was just as surprised as the former fighter when Tien fell to his hands and knees, his head bowed.

"Please. I beg of you. We need that dragon ball. If you want revenge…break an arm or two? Just please, give us the ball."

Tears burned in Chiaotzu's eyes as he watched his best friend bow until the tip of his nose brushed the uneven wooden planks. Tension and anticipation of pain lined every part of his body, tightening his features and twisting his mouth into a grimace.

The man stared down at the triclops on the floor, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. His voice was dazed and vague, as though the words were escaping without him being aware of them.

"I've seen your face in my worst dreams and woken up in a cold sweat. My wife has had to suffer my screams and my pain and the years of physical therapy and the failed operations. I yearned for revenge against you, the man who destroyed my life and never looked back."

The telepath tensed, preparing to intervene. He didn't care how badly this man had been hurt, or how fitting the punishment, he wouldn't allow his brother to come to harm.

 _No. Don't. I deserve this._ Chiaotzu's eyebrows drew together at Tien's soft but firm voice, and he relaxed his hands, leaning back ever so slightly. He could see the slightest twitch of Tien's lips, the smile that was hidden from the rest of the room. _Thank you, little brother._

The man's grip visibly tightened on his cane, the tension in the air making it thick and hard to breath, before he sighed and slumped back against the wall. "I forgive you, get up."

The relief that filled the room was disarming. The man offered his hand and Tien took it, getting back up to his feet. The baby in the next room was cradling the dragon ball, sleeping deeply, and they were promised when he woke they would be able to take it.

Despite their hurry they agreed to stay for a quick bite to eat, their first proper meal since Krillin had died. Chiaotzu had used his powers to remove a couple of long nasty splinters that had embedded themselves into Tien's hands. For a while everything was okay. But then the baby woke, the dragon ball was in their hands, and they left. They had four dragon balls now. Piccolo Daimao had two. That left one. A lone dragon ball. They had to get it before the demon king.


	29. A Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to CommanderAIK for reading this over again, making sure it hit the right notes. You're a champion. Best niche ever. Everyone should read his fic 'Three Years' it's super great!

The sky was clear. The sun was shining brightly. It was pleasantly warm. It would have been a perfect day. But it all felt wrong. So, so wrong.

Chiaotzu huddled behind the pillar of white rock, peeking out at the wide-open clearing. A cool breeze blew through the standing rock-formations, making him shiver and shake in the heavy Crane surcoat. The grass bent and swayed, forming a rippling green lake around Roshi.

The Turtle Hermit looked as though he was sleeping. His face was relaxed and his eyes were closed. Beside him lay a rice-cooker, turned on its side, its lid open. Taped to the side of that was a protective charm, writ in hurried slashes. Roshi had used all of his life force in an attack that was meant to contain, not to harm like the Kikoho. The Mafuba was just as deadly, however, and the fact that he had failed to trap the demon had not made a difference.

So much death. For a boy who had seen death so clearly and so often the fate of Krillin and Master Roshi weighed heavily upon him. Maybe because it felt like just the beginning. This monster was just getting started, after all, and his minions had already murdered so many others.

Fear twisted through him, an agitated snake, lighting up his nerve-endings and sending his small frame into an uncontrollable shudder. He tried to see where Tien was. The triclops and Master Roshi had taken shelter under the same raised rock formation, but there was no sign of the young man now. When Roshi had stepped out he had done so alone.

Roshi must have done something to Tien. There was no way that he would allow the old man to face this monster alone. He must have been knocked out or tied up or…or something.

He reached out with his mind instinctively before reining it back, holding it trembling in the core of his body. What if the demon king could sense telepathy? What if he grabbed a hold of the delicate tendrils of Chiaotzu's mind and followed it back to its source? What if he found Chiaotzu cowering here in terror?

He was distracted from this horrifying train of thought by the demon retrieving their dragon balls, coughing his own up from ( _Oh Kami, he'd_ _swallowed_ _them!_ ) his gullet and dropping them on the soft grass.

Of course he couldn't wait. Of course he wasn't going to take the dragon balls somewhere else to get his wish. He was too eager, too hungry for power, to wait any longer.

The monster called the dragon. Ominous clouds rolled in, turning the previously blue sky a solid black lit occasionally by bright flashes of lightning. It appeared as a pulsating rope of power, twisting and forming in the air until a bright green dragon with glowing red eyes was coiled in the sky. Its voice was deep, vibrating the rock beneath Chiaotzu's hands.

_Chao…zu…can you…hear…me…?_

"Tien…"

He felt as though he screamed the name, relief filling him, but his fear still dominated and his voice only came as a soft whispering breath. Tien's telepathic voice was weak and exhausted, the link between them tenuous. It was taking effort for him to transmit this message.

_Master…Roshi…drugged me… I can't…move… You have to…say our wish first…_

His hands bore down hard and he gaped out at the dragon and the demon. Say their wish? Go out there? Leave the safety of the rock formation and expose himself to the monster? The thought of it froze him in place like a statue.

He reached out with his mind, forgetting his fear that Piccolo Daimao could sense that, trying to connect with the dragon's, but the consciousness towering over him was so vast and powerful that his not inconsiderable mind couldn't even scratch the surface, let alone interact on a conversational level. Telepathy was out then. So he really would have to go out there, raise his voice and shout the wish to the dragon before the demon noticed him. Sure. He could do that.

_Wish…for Piccolo Daimao…to be gone from…this world… Can you do…that?_

_Yes, Tien._

His lips set in a thin line. His muscles were trembling with fear, making it difficult to move, but he wasn't going to stay hidden here. He was going to make Tien proud. He was going to be as brave as the triclops had been.

He concentrated his ki and, with surprisingly difficulty, channelled it through his feet, lifting off and hovering an inch above the still rippling grass. Steeling his courage, locking his joints so they wouldn't collapse, he carefully moved from behind the pillar. He felt tiny, insignificant, dwarfed by the massive dragon and the open space and the seven-foot tall green demon cackling at the sky with four-fingered hands stretched upwards.

He was so scared.

He cupped his hands around his mouth as the dragon's red eyes seared into him. His voice was clear and high, strong despite the trembling of his body. The demon whirled towards him, but he shouted as loud as he could.

"Please make Piccolo Daimao disappear from th-"

The ki-blast that hit him was unrefined, a pure and desperate bolt of energy. It had no secondary component, not burning or zapping or slicing. It was a suffocating cone that enveloped him within a split second of the demon flinging out his hand.

Chiaotzu was completely overwhelmed.

Terror clamoured in his mind but he found his body wouldn't respond to him. The blast of energy pushed him backwards, his own ki-control faltering and flickering out. It crushed the air from his lungs in a scream, making it impossible to draw another breath in. His landing was gentle, the soft grass cushioning his fall, and he stared up at the dark clouds with wide, frightened eyes, his diaphragm working desperately to draw air into his lungs.

The realisation that he was going to die filled his mind, huge and loud, crushing all of his rational thought. He didn't want to die. He was too young to die. How was that fair? After all the evil he had done, he didn't deserve to die before making amends.

Though he had done good, hadn't he? He had crept from his hiding spot and raised his voice against the demon king, despite his fear. He had been brave. He had been good. He had tried…

His heart started to flutter irregularly. Hazy black started to creep at the edges of his vision, but he wasn't sure if his vision was getting dimmer or if the dark clouds were getting lower.

"T…Tien…" he breathed, his last desperate attempt to speak. He wanted to apologise. To say how sorry he was that he couldn't quite speak fast enough. But his lungs wouldn't draw in more air and his mind was becoming vague and distant.

His eyes slid shut against the dark cloud that was now dominating most of his vision. The pain was fading rapidly, no longer crushing his whole body. For a brief moment he wondered if he was going to be okay, if his battered lungs would draw in a breath, but they weren't listening to him anymore. His head rolled gently to the side and he was gone.


	30. A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive shout out again to CommanderAIK for helping me to read through this chapter. It's hugely appreciated, you're the best :D

He was alive.

He lay awake in the dark, his red-rimmed, oval eyes staring up at the shadow shrouded ceiling. The ocean crashed against the shore outside, a gentle roar accompanied by the rattling of palm fronds in the wind. The sky was dark and moonless outside the window despite the multitude of glimmering stars.

He didn't want to sleep. Whenever he slept he had nightmares, horrible visions of monsters and demons and violence. Whenever he had slept in the previous days he had done so reluctantly, sleep claiming him without his consent and sinking him so deep that despite the terror he couldn't claw himself back to consciousness. He hated that feeling, that helplessness, and so stayed awake as long as he could.

They were still in Kame House. Master Roshi had agreed whole-heartedly to let them stay a few days to recuperate before they departed for Karin Tower. After that they would go their separate ways in preparation for the tournament in three years. Goku would be at that tournament. He'd finish training with Kami and then Chiaotzu could thank him. Thank him for bringing back the dragon. Thank him for making it possible for Tien and the others to resurrect him.

The thought of his resurrection made him think of his death, and the memory made him shudder and clutch the blanket close to his chest. He remembered the pain, the malevolent green face looking at him with shock and rage. He could remember being dead. The darkness and the pain and the red points of eyes surrounding him. He had been convinced he was in hell; that he was being punished for his crimes.

Then the resurrection. Waking up, staring at the dark roiling clouds and the coiled green dragon, and wondering if the void had been a dream. Then he'd become aware of the irregular fluttering of his heart, the cold that had sunk into his bones, and made him shiver and shudder in an attempt to feel warm again. He remembered Tien's soft voice, his name murmured in a tone of joy and disbelief. As he had sat up in his coffin Tien had crouched down, putting an almost impossibly warm hand on his small cold head, a wide relieved grin splitting his face in two. The sight of that grin had warmed him to the core.

He moved his face slightly, listening now to Tien's deep breathing as it mingled with the roar of the ocean. Nausea was twisting through him. He needed to get up, to get some fresh air for just a moment.

He carefully eased himself from beneath the covers. He and Tien were sharing a double bed. Roshi had insisted on giving them this room, despite the double bed, and though Chiaotzu had offered to sleep on the floor Tien had shrugged and said he didn't mind, there was plenty of room for the pair of them.

He padded silently from the room and then from the house, creeping past the sleeping figures on the couches. He stood on the beach in his bare feet, close enough that he could feel the first surge of the wave on his toes. These sensations were wonderful, glorious, and he drank them in with his eyes fixed on the twinkling stars. He filled his lungs with cold ocean air, his hands gripping tight to the opposite elbows to ward against the chill.

The nausea settled. The anxiety settled. For a moment he was completely at peace, his eyes sliding closed and his lips curling up in a gentle smile. Then he felt something, a slight fluctuation in the energy behind him, something so subtle he might have missed it if he had been thinking about anything else.

"Tien," he breathed. Suddenly the anxiety was back, making his heartbeat thrum high in his throat. His feet moved of their own accord, turning and sprinting back into the little, pink house. He didn't bother trying to be silent as he ran up the stairs and into their room.

Tien was sitting up in the bed, his hand outstretched and his face an anguished mask. Tears shone on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, even in the limited light, and a low despairing moan was emanating from his throat.

Chiaotzu jumped on the bed, feeling the chill of the night air lingering on his skin, and murmured, "What happened? Tien? Are you okay?"

The pain and sorrow on Tien's face immediately morphed into a deep relief, his tense features relaxing, and he scooped the telepath into his arms. Chiaotzu hugged him back, caught by surprise by this sudden show of affection. After that first relieved hug Tien had been slightly distant towards him, particularly in front of the others, and while he hadn't been surprised it had been hard as well.

"You were asleep, I'm gone less than five minutes and you're a wreck! What happened?"

"I had a dream…a nightmare," Tien said, his voice choked and soft and full of shame. He had, not that long ago, dismissed nightmares as something only children suffered, that he was too old for them. "I keep seeing him… I see him…k-kill you. But you're usually here when I wake up, and you weren't and I couldn't remember if…if you were really alive or if the Eternal Dragon was just a dream…"

Chiaotzu's stomach twisted into a knot. After killing him Piccolo Daimao had killed the dragon. It was only because of Son Goku, of his trek to the Sanctuary at the top of the world to convince Kami himself to restore the dragon and his friends. "I'm alive. I'm here."

"Don't go…"

"I won't."

"Don't…"

Tien burrowed his face into Chiaotzu's shoulder, leaving the boy to reach his arms around the triclops' neck and rubbing his back gently with one hand. He didn't know how to comfort him, this man who had in his own way rejected him for so long, who had denied him the very reassurance that he now craved. He was, once again, the big brother. He felt the prickle of tears in his eyes and clenched them shut for a moment, willing them away.

When he felt he was under control again he pulled away slightly, unable to flatten his worried frown to nothing. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm alive. Piccolo Daimao is dead. Son Goku killed him. Son Goku brought be back."

He saw the glimmer of tears in Tien's eyes, the sorrow and fear on his face, and was surprised when the triclops murmured, "I'll die if you leave me again…"

Ice rushed through his veins with the beat of his heart, making him shiver suddenly as he shook his head. "I wouldn't, not to that…"

"It might be different," Tien said, cutting across him. "Not being…killed that way…" The icy chill washed over Chiaotzu again. He hadn't told Tien about his afterlife, about being trapped in hell. How did the triclops know? "Promise you won't leave again."

His tone was desperate, his plea that of a frightened child's. Chiaotzu slowly shook his head, searching for the words. "I…I can't promise that, Tien. Everyone dies. You know that."

"But…"

"We'll always be together," Chiaotzu murmured gently as he leaned his head on Tien's shoulder. He felt so safe here, nestled in the tight embrace of his brother. Even talking about dying didn't really frighten him. "Even if I die I'll be with you, always."

"You weren't with me this time."

Tien's voice was flat, empty in a way that caused Chiaotzu's arms to tighten around his neck.

"You don't know that…"

"I do. I couldn't feel you anywhere. Your mind was gone. Just…gone…" Tien's grip tightened fractionally, enough to underline the sorrow in his tone without hurting the small telepath.

"Well… Like you said, maybe it'll be different."

"I'll follow you."

"Tien, you wouldn't…"

"I would." Tien pulled Chiaotzu away, staring at him intently. "You're my brother, I need to make sure you're okay, that you're not hurt." A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Combined with the sadness in his eyes it was a sight that made Chiaotzu's heart break just a little bit. "That you're not lonely…"

Chiaotzu lifted one hand and gently wiped away the tears on Tien's face. "Okay, okay…" He blinked and the tears welling in his eyes spilled down his cheeks. "You win… I won't try to stop you…"

"Good." Tien surprised Chiaotzu by leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead. "I'm so sorry, Chiaotzu. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better."

Chiaotzu clenched his eyes shut, his face screwing up tight. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to break down. All his years of training under Shen were clamouring at him now, telling him to suppress the emotions, to hide the feelings, to squash that huge surge of relief and gratitude to nothing. The dam holding his tears back didn't break, but it cracked substantially and he was vaguely aware of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Tien…"

"It's okay, Chiaotzu… I don't know if I can sleep," Tien said softly.

Chiaotzu took in a short hiccupping breath that was almost a laugh. "You'll be able to. Now that I'm here…"

Tien let him go and Chiaotzu, suddenly cold, slipped under the blankets on his side of the covers. He was completely emotionally drained, and yet so relieved and happy that he felt he would burst. Tien looked at him for a moment then also lay down, pulling the covers up and curling on his side, the way he had when he was a very small child.

Chiaotzu resumed staring at the ceiling. His vision was fading at the edges again and the reminder of his death made his stomach sink and his eyes widen. Then Tien's hand covered his, long strong fingers curling around to cradle his hand. A wide smile broke out on his small face. He blinked away the tears that tried to form, and closed his eyes. For the first time since he had been brought back to life he managed to fall into an easy sleep. His dreams were no longer filled with violent snarls and suffocating blasts, but of the wide relieved smile of his big brother as he'd sat up in his coffin, and the warm embrace as he had been lifted from it.


	31. A Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to CommanderAIK for looking over this for me. And for being so encouraging and lovely. Small niche, best niche :)

Something didn't feel right. A vague sense of unease flitted around the corners of his mind and settled small itching points on his skin. He was silent as they sat around the campfire, Yamcha and Krillin laughing and smiling and joking. Tien was joining in where he could, but was clearly being very careful and measured with his words. His smiles were rare and usually uncertain.

_Are you okay, Chiaotzu?_

The telepath jolted slightly. He hadn't felt the first touch of Tien's mind and wondered briefly if there had been one to feel. Perhaps their minds were linked again, as they'd been in the past. The idea made a pure and simple joy well in his stomach.

They didn't look at each other. They stared across the fire at Yamcha and Krillin's goofy smiles, their faces blank as they conversed telepathically.

 _I'm fine_ , Chiaotzu sent, his voice soft and uncertain. _I… Never mind._

A frown briefly creased Tien's face before it vanished. Yamcha paused for a moment before a slight smile from the triclops relaxed him and he went back to elbowing Krillin in the ribs.

_Tell me what's wrong._

Chiaotzu ducked his head. _I don't know. There's something…wrong here._

_Wrong?_

Chiaotzu looked up at the sky, the twinkling stars, the velvety darkness between, again noting the total lack of moon. He'd commented on it a day or so before, when they were about to go to sleep, and Krillin had admitted that Roshi had been the one to destroy it. Apparently Goku, on observing the full moon, turned into a monstrous ape, gigantic and primal, and in an effort to save the previous tournament Roshi had had to destroy it before the ape that had been Goku had rampaged out of control.

 _I can't describe it. It's…it's like…_ Chiaotzu groped for a comparison, his hands lifting off his knees slightly and grasping at the cool night air. _Like the world is hurting…_

_The world…is hurting?_

There was doubt in Tien's voice, but no scorn or disdain. Nonetheless Chiaotzu's cheeks heated up with blood and he ducked his head.

_Never mind. I'm just…I'm just tired._

Tien didn't respond but reached out and rested one hand on the boy's shoulder, a small comfort. Yamcha and Krillin saw but didn't comment. Krillin, at least, could understand why Chiaotzu occasionally needed a word or a moment of reassurance and Yamcha was too polite or awkward to question it.

"Bedtime I think," Krillin said, also looking up at the sky and stretching his hands over his head. "I'm exhausted!"

Chiaotzu's lips curled up in a small smile, the first of the night he realised, and he nodded. They split up for their various pre-bed routines. Yamcha and Krillin had set their bedrolls up near the campfire, close to the warmth and gentle light it exuded. Tien and Chiaotzu had set theirs up a little distance away, side by side, close enough that they were still part of the group but far enough away that if Chiaotzu had another nightmare it wouldn't wake the others.

The nightmares had continued. They would leave Chiaotzu drenched in icy sweat and gasping for breath, tears streaming down his face and his muscles locked in terror. Tien was highly tuned to this; always awake and comforting silently as Chiaotzu cried himself back too sleep.

Tonight, though, there were no nightmares. Despite the vague anxiety he had slept easily and dreamlessly until Krillin's sleepy voice roused him and he sat up rubbing his eyes. Tien was standing at the edge of the forest, looking up at the dark hulking shape of the mountain that loomed over them. He could hear drums and chanting, the sounds of festivities under the moonless sky. Chiaotzu opened his mouth to respond and then froze, his eyes wide, the stars reflecting in his dilated pupils.

Tension. That was the feeling. The world was tense with pressure, building up and aching. The ground beneath his feet was almost throbbing in time to the drumbeats and it hurt his heart to feel the pain of it.

"Chiaotzu?"

He blinked and shook his head. Everyone was staring at him. Yamcha and Krillin confused, Tien concerned. Though he meant to speak telepathically he found his mind was weighted under the pressure in the ground beneath his feet and so the words came from his mouth instead; "Something's wrong."

Tien's gaze sharpened ever so slightly but Yamcha and Krillin both let out quiet laughs and lay back down, the boy saying; "You've just had a bad dream, is all. Let's go back to sleep."

They did, but uneasily. The beat of the drums seemed to sync with their hearts so when silence fell at sunrise they all jolted awake. Once their beds were rolled up and secured and the fire had been completely stamped out, they set off again, towards the mountain.

As they walked they continued to laugh and joke. The vague sense of unease still lingered at the back of Chiaotzu's mind but he found walking beside Krillin with his corny jokes and infectious laugh banished the feeling significantly. He'd even managed a peal of laughter that startled him with its unrestrained joy, before Tien tensed and ducked into his fighting stance in front of him.

"Tien?"

_Hush, Chiaotzu. Don't worry, I'll protect you._

Ice spread through Chiaotzu's veins at those words. Protect him. Protect him from the nightmares and fear and death. But Tien couldn't protect him forever, especially now that he was so determined to make amends for his past mistakes.

Demons emerged from the bushes lining the dirt path. Red faces twisted in furious snarls surrounded the four as Yamcha and Krillin both ducked into their own defensive positions. A tense silence hung in the air before a short demon approached Krillin.

Small hands gripped the red cheeks and then the snarling demon was tilting and lifting, revealing the smiling face of a young girl.

Krillin fell out of his stance, instantly flushing and grinning a wide infatuated grin. Chiaotzu could almost see the tiny love hearts that had replaced his pupils.

The rest of the crowd lifted their own masks and revealed smiling, friendly faces. Tien remained in his fighting position a beat longer than Yamcha, distrust and fear staying his hand. A woman approached and shook his hand, smiling widely and he relaxed.

A festival. A celebration to the mountain god who protected this group of villagers and their homes. Of course. That's what the drums had been.

"Would you like to come back with us?" Mint, the young girl who had approached Krillin, asked.

"Will I have to wear a demon mask too?" he asked, and flushed as the villagers laughed. Tien relaxed a little further and Chiaotzu was glad. It wasn't good to be so tense. Protection was well and good but Tien was tearing himself apart with this worry. Perhaps a relaxing festival was just what they needed.


	32. An Eruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CommanderAIK for looking over this for me. Small niche, best niche xoxo

The tension continued. The festival continued around him. Krillin was somehow drunk, stumbling around and grinning a wide, friendly grin at everyone he met. Yamcha and Tien were holding their drink a little better, but were still becoming slightly intoxicated. The alcohol had relaxed Tien significantly, the triclops even smiling and joking along with the others.

Chiaotzu was not relaxed. As they’d gotten closer to the village the tension had gotten worse. The ground beneath his feet was very tangibly moving now, rising and falling. Almost throwing him off balance. No one else seemed to notice.

As the others smiled and laughed, Chiaotzu found his eyes drawn again and again to the peak of the mountain behind the village. In the foreground a huge statue of the mountain god stood, its face twisted and somehow vengeful. The whole situation just felt wrong.

_ Chiaotzu, are you okay? _

He jolted, turned away from the mountain. Tien was looking at him, a small concerned frown on his face. Chiaotzu blushed, jerked his head in a nod.

_ Yes, Tien. Still just a little…wrong is all… _

_ Okay. If you’re sure. _

Chiaotzu forced a small smile onto his face. Tien did not look convinced, but didn’t push it. That was good. Chiaotzu wasn’t sure what he would’ve said if pushed.

The village blacksmith clearly picked the tallest and broadest of the group, so he approached Tien and challenged him to a fight. Tien smiled awkwardly and declined. He was aware that with some alcohol on board a fight against a normal man was not a good idea.

Krillin, however, lacked this insight. Hiccoughing and flushing a drunken red he swayed and laughed as Mint’s older brother threw gentle punches towards him. Catching hold of the brawny man’s forearm Krillin easily threw him from the ring.

The fight was over. Everyone, but the humans who had seen Krillin fight before, were stunned. Krillin hiccoughed again, fell back on his butt and rubbed his head.

“Oops,” he said with a good-natured smile. Luckily Mint’s brother didn’t hold it against him.

And then, during the feast while everyone was eating and enjoying themselves, the pressure became too much to bear. Chiaotzu’s eyes snapped to the mountain, observing the thin trail of black smoke that was winding through the clear air.

“The mountain is going to erupt!”

Tien’s gaze sharpened. The slight flush of his intoxication left his face. Krillin and Yamcha laughed. The village elder was outraged that Chiaotzu would dare insinuate such a vicious lie of their benevolent mountain god. But that didn’t stop it from being true.

“Are you sure, Chiaotzu?” Tien asked quietly. Chiaotzu nodded, his mouth set in a thin, worried line.

The tension was slowly building towards release. Pressure limited his psychic power and made his mind shudder at its intensity. His whole body ached with it, his heartbeat thudding in his ears.

A prolonged moment of silence. “Here it comes,” Chiaotzu said, and as his words left his lips the world began to shake. The mountain seemed to groan, and then a massive split opened at its peak. Magma poured freely, so bright it hurt his eyes, and yet he couldn’t look away.

The cacophony that broke out around him as villagers fled for safety was almost lost under the turmoil of his own mind. The release hadn’t really relieved the tension, just eased it slightly, and it still beat against the inside of his skull.

“Alright, we’re going to fix this.”

He swung his eyes around. Tien was looking at the mountain, at the magma, and smiling a small, determined smile.

_ Tien…you can’t… _

“Yeah!” Yamcha stepped forward, a cocky grin on his face. Krillin hiccoughed and giggled as he joined the two adults. Chiaotzu lifted off the ground, floated behind Tien’s left shoulder.

_ Tien, this isn’t a good idea. _

_ Shh, Chiaotzu. We’ve gotta save these people. Their homes. I know what I’m doing. _

Chiaotzu nodded, though Tien wasn’t looking at him, and as a group they headed up the mountain. Heat rose to meet them, a wave preceding the magma, and they shielded their eyes. Krillin fired a Kamehameha, but the resulting shower of sparks sent them scattering. A shuddering crack and the ground split open beneath them.

Yamcha caught hold of the mountain instinctively, pulled himself to safety. Tien took off into the sky, hovering there above the shaking chasm. Krillin, however, his senses still dulled from his intoxication, reached out to catch hold and then tumbled into the darkness.

Without thinking, Chiaotzu dove into the chasm after him. The boy’s scream rang in his ears and with a final burst of energy he managed to catch hold of the bright orange Turtle gi that Krillin still proudly wore.

The extra weight made his ascent slow, but he managed to pull Krillin from the ground before the gap shuddered closed again.

“Are you okay?” he asked, landing Krillin on the ground as delicately as he could.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“You guys really need to learn Bukujutsu,” Tien said, with a shadow of a smile.

The comment made Yamcha and Krillin laugh, and the sight of their relieved smiles made Chiaotzu relax slightly.

Blocking the magma didn’t work. Firing ki beams didn’t work. Using his telepathy to try to hold back the surging liquid rock didn’t work either, just exhausted his already fraught mind.

All four of them were pushed back, down to the village. Glowing stones rained down on them and bounced off the shining blue barrier Chiaotzu threw up. Mint and her brother were crouched beside their grandfather, who was still bowing and grovelling at the base of the mountain god statue. Pleading for his god to spare their village.

“We need to go together,” Krillin said. “All of us.”

Tien and Chiaotzu glanced at each other. They were a team; they could do this. All four of them readied themselves. Yamcha and Krillin grew blue balls of Kamehameha in their hands. Tien and Chiaotzu gathered bright red Dodonpas at the tips of their fingers. Red and blue crisscrossed as the four of them fired shots at the base of the mountain. Krillin and Chiaotzu’s blasts ripped up a valley, a trench skirting the forest. Yamcha and Tien’s shots crumbled the stone and formed a solid wall between the village and the mountain.

They waited together, with bated breath. Chiaotzu, unable to help himself, reached out with his mind and touched Tien’s gently. His brother’s third eye flicked sideways, met Chiaotzu’s and the edges softened, relaxed, embraced him. The relief of that simple psychic movement made tears rise in Chiaotzu’s eyes, and when the magma struck the stone wall and funnelled away in their makeshift channel he barely saw it.

“We did it!”

Yamcha did a celebratory dance. Mint ran forward and wrapped her arms around Krillin, planting a kiss on his cheek that caused his entire bald head to flush a brilliant red. Tien and Chiaotzu moved closer together, sharing celebratory smiles. Cries and joyous laughter echoed as the villagers jumped from their safe ledge and sprinted back into their village.

_ We did it, _ Chiaotzu sent, wiping away the tears that threatened.

_ Yeah. _ Tien reached out blindly, nudged his hand against Chiaotzu’s.  _ We’re…heroes… _


	33. A Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to CommanderAIK. Best fandom-buddy! :)

They had been walking towards the tower for days.  Karin Forest was beautiful. Soft green grass grew around straight solid pines in thick carpets, even in the shade. The sun was high, casting short shadows. Some sort of magical aura pervaded this forest, bestowed a sense of tranquillity. But there was a niggling sense of unease. A note of hostility beneath the peace.

They were going to reach the base of the tower today. Chiaotzu could tell. It was close, finally close enough to distinguish the rough outlines of faces and patterns on the stone.

“You guys have been really quiet,” Yamcha said thoughtfully. “You’ve barely said a word since we crossed into Karin Forest.”

Tien paused, lowering his head. Chiaotzu met Krillin’s curious gaze, feeling that little yawning anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

“This…is a sacred place,” Tien said eventually, his voice flat.

“We’re not welcome here,” Chiaotzu finished. They exchanged glances, a cold chill tracing up Chiaotzu’s spine as he thought of all the cruel acts in their past. Yamcha and Krillin also glanced at each other, but there wasn’t that same spark of telepathy. These Turtle students knew each other, but not as intimately as the recently expelled Cranes.

“Never mind,” Tien muttered and pushed by another branch. After a short, uncomfortable silence the others followed. They were so close now.

Around another tree and they were in a clearing. The tower stretched into the distance, far taller than Chiaotzu could see. Stone faces and intricate carved patterns covered it, offering hand and foot holds to those brave enough to attempt the climb.

At the base of the tower a tattooed hide was stretched taut between four thin branches. The trees on the far end of the clearing rustled, and then a huge man with an equally huge spear emerged and advanced on them.

“You two,” he said, and pointed at Krillin and Yamcha, “you wear the clothes of Son Goku. Who are you?”

“Goku?” Krillin asked. A light came into his eyes, a joyful smile spread across his face. “Goku  _ was _ here! I knew it! Did he climb the tower?”

“He did. After he fought with the assassin Tao Pai Pai.” As the man mentioned the name his eyes narrowed and shifted to look at Tien. Chiaotzu floated behind the triclops but didn’t seem worthy of attention. The man’s grip shifted on his weapon. “Those two wear the colours of the Crane. What are  _ they _ doing here?”

“They’re friends of Goku’s,” Krillin said. He didn’t even look towards them, just flapped a hand in their general direction. Tien tensed and his eyes narrowed, and Chiaotzu reached out a psychic hand of reassurance. He received no reaction. “Not as good as me though. I’m his  _ best _ friend.”

An awkward silence fell over the clearing. Yamcha looked between the former Cranes and the mysterious guardian of the tower, and let out a low whistle through his teeth. “Anyway, we were wondering if perhaps we could climb the tower? Meet with the famous Karin?”

“You two may. Those two have to leave. Innocent blood stains their hands.”

Tien, already tense from the hostility of this place, bared his teeth in a snarl. Chiaotzu clenched his fists and lowered his head, shame rising a flush in his cheeks.

“But…” Krillin blinked innocently between them. “But they’re good guys now. They’re not nasty Crane guys anymore, they’re good.”

“Please, sir,” Tien said. His stance remained tense and guarded, but his voice was soft and respectful. “Chiaotzu and I…we’re not like that anymore. We’re atoning for the sins of our past, and seeing Master Karin is an important step.”

“Please,” Chiaotzu echoed. Tears blurred his vision and he blinked them away.

“C’mon, man, please? They’re not going to do anything bad, I swear,” Yamcha said. He flashed a winning smile. It was clear he didn’t doubt that this man, this guardian, would allow them to climb the tower. To meet the legendary god of martial arts who resided at the top.

There was a further, brief, uncomfortable pause, before the man lowered his spear and straightened to his full height. “Very well. You may attempt to climb the tower. Those who lack strength, determination and good intentions will not make it to the top anyway. Would you like to reconsider?”

Chiaotzu glanced at Tien. The triclops didn’t look at him, but his mind softened and finally reached out its own psychic touch. Reassurance. Encouragement. They may not have pure hearts, but they were working on it.

They began to climb. As soon as they got above the tree line the wind was biting. As they climbed higher Chiaotzu’s breath was pulled away in streams of fog, billowing like dragon’s breath. The heavy green surcoat he had put back on for this climb was pulled hard against his body, His hands on the smooth stone ridges were so frozen the only sensation was a tingling biting pain that shot up his arms and into the aching muscles of his shoulders.

Krillin and Yamcha were invisible to him now. Moving faster that Chiaotzu could manage, they had quickly overtaken the boy. Tien, though, climbed slowly and steadily, taking his time and keeping pace with Chiaotzu.

_ Go on ahead, Tien, I’ll be okay,  _ Chiaotzu sent, not trusting his physical voice. His lungs were burning and he would be ashamed at the tremor he could feel in his throat.

_ We’re almost at the top, _ Tien replied. He leaned back on the tower, impossibly far, out into the thin air with zero fear of falling. His fingers were almost white, gripping tight to a carved face, and he narrowed his eyes slightly.  _ The others are already there. They’re waving to us. _

A flush of shame rose in Chiaotzu’s cheeks, warming his face, and he sent,  _ Go on and catch up. You don’t need to stay behind with me. _

_ No. We’re going to climb it together. _ Tien looked over at Chiaotzu, a small smile slanting his mouth now.  _ We’re a team, after all. _

A wide, relieved grin. Warmth and relief and hope blossoming in his chest. He jerked his head in a nod, and they set about climbing the tower with renewed determination.

They were going to make it. They were going to best Karin’s Tower. They were a team. 


	34. A Climb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to CommanderAIK. Couldn't keep writing this without your support.

****It took a long time for him to be able to see the top of the tower. The sun, which had been high above them when they started climbing, was now sinking below the horizon. He had been solidly convinced that Tien had been lying when he had said the others had been waving to them from the side of the tower. But then, as they had climbed higher and the air had grown thinner, Chiaotzu could indeed see the rounded shape of the top of the tower and the gleam of Krillin’s bald head as he leaned over the balcony.

“You made it!” Krillin shouted, his voice made faint from distance.

Chiaotzu grinned and pulled himself up again. The aches in his shoulders and legs, and the tremors that had weakened his movements became small and unimportant, lost in his renewed determination. Tien was still climbing silently behind him, occasionally glancing down and narrowing his eyes to see through the thin wispy clouds.

“He’s still watching,” he said softly.

“Who?” Chiaotzu’s voice was significantly more strained, pulled thin with effort.

“The guardian of the tower. I don’t think he expected us to make it.” Tien smiled. It was a hard smile, a smug smile, an arrogant smile, and made Chiaotzu’s stomach twist slightly. Tien clearly felt the waver, because the smile flattened and he pulled himself up the tower so Chiaotzu couldn’t see his face. “Sorry…”

“No, it’s okay.” Chiaotzu sped up, trying to catch up again. “Don’t be sorry.” A quick glance at the vague flat look in Tien’s eyes and he found himself reaching out, trying to comfort. “He’s still in our heads…but we’ll get there.”

Tien didn’t respond. The vagueness didn’t quite leave his eyes, but he slowed down slightly and climbed alongside Chiaotzu. Another hour, maybe two, and they finally reached the top of the tower. Krillin was there, reaching his hand out, stretching to help them up over the balcony and into the odd oval structure.

“You made it!” Krillin said, reiterating his statement from when they were climbing, and grabbed Chiaotzu in a hug. “I _knew_ you could do it!”

Krillin turned, looked at Tien. Shook his head. Instead he gripped Chiaotzu’s hands and spun him around, grinned a simple delighted grin that spoke of absolute faith. Krillin had never doubted they would make it. Krillin could see something in them that they were only just beginning to see themselves.

Inside the structure Yamcha was chasing around a white cat. The cat was surprisingly fat, his eyes pushed into slits by his round cheeks, but he moved swiftly and surely, easily avoiding Yamcha’s grasping hands. In his paws he held a long staff, a colourful jar swinging from the up-curved horizontal handle. Not that he could use it as a handle. As the cat held the staff close to him the bar was way over his head.

“Uh…Yamcha?” Chiaotzu asked.

“What are you doing?” Tien asked.

Yamcha lunged forward and caught the cat’s tail in one hand. He pulled and reached. Let out a triumphant yell. Wrenched the jar from the handle and downed the liquid inside in one movement.

“That’s Master Karin,” Krillin said. “Yamcha’s finishing the test for the sacred water.”

“ _That’s_ the test for the sacred water?” Tien asked. Chiaotzu caught a glimpse of his internal thoughts, a wave of shock and disgust and rage. The feeling of _this is what Goku was doing when Drum was trying to_ **_kill_ ** _me!?_

“Part of it,” Krillin said. “I already beat it. Apparently there’s another part but Karin said we weren’t strong enough.”

“So, you two are here to try your strength as well?” Karin asked. His voice was surprisingly deep, rasping from his throat. He licked one paw and rubbed it over his ear, straightening the fur ruffled from Yamcha’s movements.

“Uh… Yes…Master Karin?” Tien said. Uncertainty made the name a question to which Karin responded with a toothy grin.

“Good. First, eat these and we’ll get started.” He flicked two beans at each of them, small and unassuming. The size of lima beans. Krillin was smiling his smug, know-it-all grin again so with a slight telepathic touch for reassurance, they downed the beans.

It started as a warm tingle. Radiating from his stomach, it spread quickly through his whole body. With this tingle the aching pain in his shoulders and legs evaporated. He felt strong, rejuvenated. A quick glance at Tien’s face confirmed that he was feeling this too. This magical energy.

They watched in silence as Karin took the jar back from Yamcha and dipped it into a large pot of woven strands of bamboo sealed with clear resin. The water, from what Chiaotzu could see, was clear, sparkling despite the low light. With a swift movement Karin tossed the jar in the air and nabbed it with his staff.

“Now,” he said, facing them, “who wants to go first?”

A brief moment of silent consultation. Chiaotzu’s gaze became unfocused. Tien’s third eye darted to the side. Where as young Crane’s they had been able to communicate without any external sign, now cast adrift, they required further practice.

 _Chiaotzu, can I go first?_ Eagerness pulsed hard in time with Tien’s heart, his telepathic voice fast and pleading.

_Of course, Tien._

Chiaotzu smiled slightly and drifted back. Pleased to even be asked really. It would have been so easy for Tien to push him aside, to step forward without even thinking. It made a warm glow of pride rise in his chest.

Tien didn’t lunge. He didn’t chase or dash or stretch. He simply stood in front of the cat, looking down at its smiling chubby face. They stood for a long time. Still and silent. Measuring each other up. Their minds reaching and twisting and battling. As they stood the sun finally sunk below the horizon and a soft glow illuminated the inside of the dome. It was gentle, like sun behind clouds or a convalescence of fireflies.

“Oo, you’re a quick one,” Karin said eventually. “Would be tricky to beat you in a one to one race.” He chuckled, licked his paw and stroked it over his whiskers. “Alright, here you go.” He swung the staff around. Tien reached out, grabbed the jar, and swallowed the water inside in three long swallows.

He handed the jar back. Disappointment flickered over his features and then was hidden. It wasn’t likely anyone but Chiaotzu and Karin had seen it.

“Your turn, Chiaotzu,” Tien said shortly, whirling around and striding to the edge while Karin refilled the jug.

Awkward and uncertain, Chiaotzu floated forward. Karin was smiling and grooming his ears now, rough tongue leaving ruffled fur on his paws.

“You’re a fast one too,” Karin said. “Not as fast as these two, but still pretty quick. May still get some benefit from the chase though. If you don’t use your powers, that is.”

A quick flash of surprise, then he nodded. “Okay.” He was vaguely aware of the tremor in his voice.

He landed. Without looking at him Karin darted away, the jug swinging and swaying, the water inside sloshing and rippling. Resisting the urge to fling webs of glimmering energy, Chiaotzu followed. He could feel Tien’s eyes on him. Watching. Judging.

He didn’t lunge like Yamcha had. Instead he kept his steps light. Eyes fixed on Karin. Looking for any hint of which direction he would dash. There was no indication. Karin’s movements, while sure and swift, seemed completely random.

They weren’t though. There was a pattern here. He just had to figure it out.

It took him about half an hour. Darting into spaces seconds after Karin vacated them. Small white hands stretching towards the spinning jar. There was a sickening sense of frustration rising in his stomach and he skidded to a halt. Closed his eyes. Took a slow calming breath. Anger wasn’t going to help him in this situation. He had to stay cool.

He kept his eyes closed. Reached out to the left. The jug’s long neck was cold and his fingers grasped it tightly. Pulling it free from the staff.

Without thinking he drew it close and poured the water into his mouth. It tasted like nothing. Like ice and snow. Like cold air on a winter morning. It hit his stomach and he shivered. But once the radiating cold dissipated he didn’t feel any different.

“The sacred water is just regular spring water,” Tien said flatly. “This was a waste of time.”

“It wasn’t a waste for your friends,” Karin said. “You may not have needed it but they gained valuable speed and cunning. How to feel instead of just look. Don’t underestimate that.” Tien flushed. Krillin and Yamcha grinned. Chiaotzu looked down at the colourful jug in his hands, fidgeting. “But now I think it’s time to sleep. You guys made it up my tower in half a day, that’s pretty impressive. So rest and you can split up tomorrow.”

A long awkward silence, then Chiaotzu let out a low laugh. “You really do know everything, don’t you, Master Karin?”

“Yep, I certainly do.” Karin laughed. His laugh was surprisingly musical despite the rasping nature. It broke the awkwardness and everyone relaxed. When they slept the light at the top of the tower dimmed, leaving the clear sky spreading out on all sides, a million stars scattered in glimmering points across the velvet darkness.

Tomorrow they would part ways with these quirky, joyful Turtles. But for now they were together, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
